Story of half-breeds
by Venompool
Summary: In another world, Issei was born without any Sacred Gear. Not that he needed it, he wasn't even fully human and had no need for fate rivals or anything like that. His siblings were crazy even for Supernatural standards and that was enough. On top of that there were two Heavenly Dragons that talked in his mind from time to time. See their story for yourself. IsseixHarem, OC
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I'M NOT DEAD!**

 **Ok, with that start, hello everyone, welcome to my story. To those that are new here, it's great that you came and I hope that you'll like it, maybe even write some positive review. To all those that read this story earlier, I'M TERRIBLY SORRY! I'm sorry that revision and new chapter took sooooooo long (I blame here my laziness, real life, university, FGO and mind-controlling aliens). Also, I'm sorry that I made you read the previous version with all those grammar mistakes and all.**

 **Now, after my apologises, I want to highlight user Leragas who beted it for me, everyone big applause for him. Or at least a big smile. He has few Dota 2 stories on his profile and recently started with DxD/Dota crossover, so if it interests you, go check them out.**

 **Without any further unnecessary talk, let's get this show on the road and start All-New, Not-All-Different Story of half-breeds!**

 **Beted by Leragas.**

{Albion out-loud / _telepathically_ }

[Ddraig out-loud / _telepathically_ ]

(Electric and others)

* * *

Issei Hyoudou, a second-year student at the Kuoh Academy, was sleeping in his bed. Unfortunately for him, his dreams were as far from peaceful as they get. The teenager was thrashing around, mumbling incoherent things. Sometimes, he would shout or groan in pain and grip the bedsheets painfully.

Earlier he had problems drifting into the land of Morpheus, he was all distracted and giddy, thinking about the coming days. His time in school consisted of suffering through lessons, distracting himself with his usual peeking sessions and running away with his friends from the angry and violent victims of said activity. When he returned home, his thoughts were still occupied by the fact that in two days his siblings were supposed to start coming to his home and bring with them noise, supernatural elements and undeniably trouble. Of course, Issei was happy to see them again, but at the same time, he wasn't so sure about re-entering that more extraordinary side of the world just yet.

After quite long and tiring nagging from a Dragon inside his head, he tried to forget worrying about the future all night and finally tried to catch some sleep. But when you're thinking about something all day, there's a high chance of it coming back to you in your dreams.

It ended up being a nightmare. A nightmare filled with flashbacks of what happened over three years ago. Things that made him back out of everything related to supernatural, dragons and all of that for a time being. In his slumber, Issei was again in the fog of war, with familiar voices screaming around him. Unbelievable pain flooded his mind while his body stuck in an incomplete transformation.

The feeling of pain ended. But now Issei was hovering over the body in his younger self. He took a look around the scene. As dream went on, everything except for him blurred and the voices became muffled. Issei stood there, reliving what was one of the scary days of his life.

 **DxD**

(WAKE UP! WAKE UP! IF YOU DON'T WAKE UP I'M GOING TO K-KISS YOU...)

Out of the bedsheets, a hand lazily crawled and slammed alarm. After getting rid of the annoying sound it quickly hid again and its owner stirred under the covers trying to go back to sleep.

[Get up, Issei. As much as I try to stop myself from saying 'I told you so', it won't change the fact that you have to move out of bed and make yourself look at least half decent.] His sleep was again interrupted by an ancient voice in his head.

Another stir, this time accompanied by a pitiful groan.

"You've just said it, you stupid-ass Dragon. And I won't hear anything about sleeping from you, it's what you're doing for most of the time and every time when you're needed, so leave me be Ddraig." Came the muffled voice under the pillow.

The voice inside his head wasn't a sign of mental illness but the spirit of Y Ddraig Goch, Red Dragon Emperor, one of two Heavenly Dragons.

[I can let you be, but then I'll go talk to your mother and as 'stupid-ass Dragon' I might accidentally slip and say that you're still laying around when you're supposed to prepare for school. And you wouldn't want that, would you?] Ddraig said with smugness.

Moment of silence, after which came rustling, when visibly scared person all but shoot on legs and hastily started preparing himself. He was average height teenager with spiky brown hair, which was right now in total chaos. His light brown eyes showed fear at the threat.

"You're a monster! A monster you hear me! But at least you're not using my head for your bickerings with Albion, or I'd just hit my head until everything went black. Good thing he's mostly with Vali lately." The teenager said after grabbing a set of clothes and heading towards the bathroom to shake off remnants of the nightmare.

[If you hadn't stayed up for most of the night being nervous about everybody coming home, then you wouldn't be in this predicament. A true warrior should dominate his weaknesses, and I won't allow my-]

"Stop right there. First of all, I haven't seen them for over a year. Hell, with Cat it has been almost three and he's showing up tomorrow! So it's perfectly normal to feel nervous. Second, I'm about to take a shower, so go back to sleep or something." Issei interrupted Ddraig's babble about being a warrior, strength and blah blah blah yadda yadda...

All he got was a murmur, then he finally got his peace and quiet.

"First things first, gotta do something to make me NOT look like shit."

 **DxD**

"You look like shit." A bald guy commented.

Making himself look decent didn't work out. Even after setting hair in his usual hairstyle he still had bloodshot eyes, not counting he was all sweaty and panting for the badly needed air. He only had a few minutes left to wear his uniform as fast as humanly possible, drop his parent short "Hi", grab his bento and ride on his bike at breakneck speed just to not be late. Right now he was standing before the entrance to Kuoh Academy, a few minutes before lessons start.

"Look who's talking! You two look like you've been run over by a bus, or at least an angry mob." Issei shot back at his friend's jab.

"Actually it was an angry Kendo Club, not a mob. But close enough." Another guy rebutted.

These were Matsuda and Motohama, Issei's friends, who, with him, were known to other students as the Perverted Trio. Both of them were in the standard Kuoh uniforms and looked like they fought with a gorilla only to lose miserably. The trio mostly concerned themselves with watching porn, creeping everyone out with their loud perverted talks and peeping at girls in various situations. And while the last always ended in them getting beat up or trampled, it was never this close to death. Those two looked more like plums than humans... ..can they even be humans to survive an onslaught like this?

"What did you idiots try to do that enraged them that much? Grope them, steal their panties?" Through Issei's head ran a few more intense scenarios. It couldn't be rape, these two would never do that. Right? Actually, after short thought, with a little push, they would do just that. They desperately needed girlfriends for their own good. What's worse, he wasn't much better, at least in the girlfriend department. Issei was sure he would never try to rape someone.

The three of them enrolled into this school because it recently turned coed, so boys were in the drastic minority and they dreamed to use it to date multiple girls at once and create their own harems. And it ended in a dream state because they were now second years and none of them hadn't even dated once.

Both beaten perverts shook their heads energetically, quickly followed with whines of pain. "Nothing like that. We were just peeping on them as usual and when we tried to run some handsome asshole appeared out of nowhere. He tripped us and then fucking bowed to the girls with a smirk saying that we're 'perverted presents for pretty ladies to punish'. Traitor of his own gender!" Matsuda growled through his teeth.

"Yeah, because of him we didn't have a chance to wear them out. Come to think of it, it's also your fault! If you were with us, part of the beating would be focused on you or we could just throw you at them as a distraction and run." Motohama closed onto his friend to make him feel some of their pain.

Issei deadpanned at both of them and was just about to point out how "great" of friends they were when a flash of red hair caught his attention. Rias Gremory, one of Kuoh's Two Great Ladies, was staring directly at him from the school building. Just thinking of her figure, or more importantly, her boobs sent Issei's brain into the gutter with a perverted grin plastered on his face.

[ _You remember that she's a Devil? Her having interest in you is not good news, especially considering your decision about the supernatural._ ]

" _I know Ddraig. But boobs!_ " Hearing Ddraig inside his head reminded him about lessons, so he ran into the school building, his friends right behind him.

 **DxD**

"Akeno, mark him as a potential candidate and tell Koneko to follow him discreetly after school for some time."

"You think that he's the answer to your marriage problem? He looks kinda cute... ..despite his perversion."

"I don't know, but I can sense something inside him and we're almost out of time."

 **DxD**

" _Told you not to worry about anything. I knew I would make it in time._ "

Issei was sitting in his place in the classroom and talking telepathically to the dragon's spirit. Or at least tried to, as the only response that he got from him was a low grunt. Before the teen could think about a way to make Ddraig talk, his teacher entered.

"Alright, listen up. Before we start today's lessons I want to introduce to you a new transfer student who will be attending our class. Come and greet your new classmates." Teacher motioned towards open doors. From behind them shot black and white blur, which abruptly stopped right in the middle of the classroom. The newcomer was a tall boy in Kuoh Academy uniform. He had jet black hair, white bangs, orange eyes and black-red headphones hanging from his neck. With a Cheshire-cat grin, he turned towards staring crowd.

"Hello everyone. My name is Hyoudou Septimus, but everybody calls me Sep. Please take care of me." The new student said with a carefree manner and ended with a bow. Raising his head he spotted Issei and happily waved to him. "Hey brother, how's it going?"

[" _Surprise!_ "] Two voices said the inside shocked boy's head.

For a moment there was absolute silence. Everyone moved their eyes between the Hyoudous, trying to scale the situation. And then like a pierced balloon everything exploded.

"Ohh, he's so cute!" "I don't believe he's related to the Beast!" "I wonder if he's single!" "He's probably another pervert!" A feminine side of the class all shouted at once.

"Why isn't he some cute girl?!" "What's with those white hair?! Who does he think he is?!" "Die handsome!" The masculine side of the class shouted in anger.

 **SCRATCH**

With a loud noise of moving chairs two beaten up guys suddenly stood up. "You're the asshole that tripped us!" They roared in perfect unison.

Septimus just stood there smirking all this time. After the duo's outburst, he raised his hands to catch everyone's attention again. "Calm down, I'll gladly answer your questions, but one at a time. So, who's first?"

A girl with brown braids and pink-framed glasses, Aika Kiryuu, stood up. "I have a few questions. How are you Issei's brother when you look completely different? And what are those idiots talking about?" She said, pointing at the still standing Motohama and Matsuda, after which both of them sat down again.

"Well, we're not related. We're adopted in the same family after our biological parents died when we were little. Actually, there's six of us, one more brother and three sisters, and some of them will enroll here soon too." Everyone looked at Issei. No one except his two friends even suspected that he had siblings, or was adopted. "And about baldy and his friend with glasses, it's short story. I saw them spying on the girls' changing room, then running away from what I assumed to be the wrath of those girls, so I... ..helped them to slow down a little." He finished with a chuckle.

The female part of the class started gossiping, which only intensified after Katase and Murayama confirmed the second part with a nod. Kiryuu asked the next questions with a dead-serious face. "Only two more questions. Are you perverted like your brother and do you have a girlfriend?"

Taken aback by the blunt interrogation Septimus looked at her in silence for few seconds and then answered with an uncertain tone. "I'm not sure what you mean. If you ask whether I'm going to sneak into lockers, discuss porn out loud or something like that, then of course not but for sure I'm neither gay or some hermit. And at this moment no, I'm single."

At this moment Issei came out of shock. " _Ddraig, what the fuck?! You knew Sep was coming back today and you stayed silent?! And that he's in my classroom?! And why this idiot doesn't even try to hide his presence at all?! Even with my abilities sealed I can sense him, the Devils here must know for sure that he's not human!_ " The mad teenager yelled inside his head.

While other students were asking their questions, the ancient spirit tried his best to calm the boy down. [ _Settle down hatchling before you make yourself a fool. The reason why I haven't said anything to you is that Cat asked for it to surprise you. And about him showing off his nature, I have no idea. You'll have to ask him yourself._ ]

"Alright, that's enough for now. Please, take a seat behind your brother and we will start the lesson." The teacher said, at which Septimus nodded.

When he sat at his new place, Issei without turning said telepathically. " _We need to talk._ "

" _That we shall do. Can't wait till break._ " Issei sighed, knowing that his brother was enjoying the turn of events and attention he got.

 **DxD**

"I'm hurt, brother. We don't see each other for almost three years and you won't even say 'Hey, it's good to see you again.'"

They were laying under a tree, shoulder to shoulder, staring at the blue sky. Lunch break started and they finally had a chance to talk freely.

"Don't joke around! This is serious! I know you good enough to understand all this 'surprise show up', but what got into your head to just walk in here while all but screaming 'Yo, I'm a fucking supernatural.'"

Septimus looked at him dumbfounded. "You still hold that charade with the seal? I could smell a dragon on you the moment I passed the gate, so I thought you stopped hiding and I can just walk as myself here."

Now it was Issei turn to stare blankly. "What are you talking about?"

"It could be that your seal is breaking because up close I could mistake you for a Sacred Gear user."

[ _That would explain the sudden interest of the Devils in him._ ]

"Probably. Well, we can't help it now." The black and white haired boy shrugged. "If I suddenly started masking my presence that would only make me more suspicious. We just have to go with the flow. Ah, before I forget, go home without me, I still have to take care of my stuff. I got here a little earlier than expected and I'm supposed to pick them up after school later."

"No problem. And Sep... It's good that you're back, bro."

 **DxD**

Issei was walking back home when he spotted a beautiful girl his age standing on the path. She was in a school uniform with a dark red jacket, had navy blue hair and what Issei noticed foremost... ..was that her boobs were enormous. When he approached her, she smiled at him shyly and said something that almost gave him a heart attack.

"Please go out with me."

Issei's brain refused to work. This beautiful girl asked him to go out with her. Girl. Date. Him. It was like a dream come true! Only after the next few seconds did Issei realize that he was staring at her boobs and didn't answer.

" _Great, you've most likely just screwed up your first real chance to get a girlfriend, great fucking job Issei!_ " He started yelling at himself in his thoughts. Trying to save the situation he shook his head and stuttered. "W-w-what?" He mentally facepalmed. " _Worst. Reaction. Ever._ "

"Are you Hyoudous Issei-san?"

"Yes."

"I've always seen you pass by here and... well... um..." Now it was her turn to start stuttering.

"Ahhh, it's just too cute." His eyes again wandered onto her heavenly mounds... "No! Bad Issei!"

After a moment the girl calmed herself. "Will you be my boyfriend?"

Unbeknownst to any of them, a certain white-haired girl eating sweets was watching them.

 **DxD**

On his way home Issei felt like his feet got wings and everything became, like, more colorful! After he, with great enthusiasm, accepted her offer, the girl introduced herself as Kara. They talked for some time, after which Kala suggested, they go on a date this weekend. "Can't wait to rub it in Matsuda and Motohama's faces. School romance! Adultery! Fortification! ..which is almost the same as adultery... Naked women! Mwahaha! Soon, Kara-chan, soon you will be mine! And then my dream will come true and I'll become a Harem King!" He shouted to the sky, not caring about the weird stares that he attracted from adults, teenagers, children, and animals.

"Mommy, what is that guy talking about?"

"Mommy?"

[ _For the love of Great Red! Boy, stop embarrassing yourself. And are you sure she's not some assassin sent to eliminate you?_ ] Groaned Ddraig, now awake, still not believing what happened when he was napping.

" _You're sounding paranoid Ddraig. Do you seriously think so low of me that you assume someone would ask me out, only so that she could kill me? And I haven't sensed on her anything but human so you can calm down._ "

[ _But your senses are dulled by your seal, so you can't be certain. You should let Cat check her..._ ]

" _No way! He will scare her with his behavior and there will go my chance for a date!_ "

The Dragon just sighed and said nothing. When Issei reached his home, his mother and father noticed his euphoric expression.

"Oh, I never thought you'd be so happy to finally meet your brother again." His father commented with a teasing voice.

"Seriously, did everyone except me knew that Septimus is coming back today? And no, your son is so happy because he finally got a girlfriend." He stated proudly.

 **CRASH**

{"What?!"} Came behind him loud followed with even louder: "Fuck!".

He turned to see Septimus standing over box he just dropped, checking if everything was still in one piece.

"Language, young man."

"Sorry, Okaa-san. But more importantly, how the hell did Issei get a girlfriend?"

{And who is she?} A voice came from Septimus' chest.

[Albion, what you're doing here? You've been awfully quiet lately.] Ddraig's voice sounded from Issei's chest.

"He tagged along while I was on my way here." Septimus shrugged. "But we are sidetracking. What's this story about Issei getting a girlfriend out of the blue?"

"Her name is Kara-chan and she confessed to me on the overpass after school. We have a date this weekend."

"She confessed to you? What's her motive? No one knows that we have a shitload of money, so what, she wants your organs or is just a psycho that wants to kill you?" Septimus barely finished his sentence when he received a sharp smack on his head and a death glare from Mrs. Hyoudou. "Sorry." He apologized sheepishly and adjusted he headphones on his neck.

"Not you too! Does no one believes that girl would be interested in me without any ulterior motives?" Issei asked with a pained voice.

"If I say 'yes', will you be mad at me?" His brother retorted teasingly.

Issei just helplessly hung his head down, but before he could say anything their mother embraced him in a comforting hug. "Of course we believe you, Septimus is just making fun of you. Which he will stop right now, or else he will regret it."

A cold chill passed through the raven-haired boy's spine. "Yeah. It's just an innocent joke. But I can always check with senjutsu if she's not yandere or anything crazy."

At this Issei's head shot up and he freed himself out of the hug. "No thanks! I'd prefer if you'd leave her alone, at least until my date with her. I don't want you to scare her off before I had any chance."

His brother just laughed and nodded. "As you wish. I can leave you two lovebirds alone for this week. And you don't have to worry about me doing something mischievous on your date, I will be out of town. As always at weekends, I have to do my job. But after that, you have to introduce her, no excuses."

Unexpectedly hearing quiet sobbing three heads turned to its source, to see Mr. Hyoudou shedding tears of happiness. "My boy will finally become a man. I'm so proud of you son!"

"Oi, dad, it's just a date. Don't jump to any weird conclusions so fast!" Issei screamed with panic visible on his face. In the background, he heard the rest of the family laughing their asses off at the situation.

 **DxD**

Issei was standing at their meeting spot, checking the time again. He was dressed in his best pants and a new shirt, bought especially for this occasion, it was his mother's advice. Until now everything was going great. Septimus kept his promise and stayed away from them, at least when he was with Kara, he made Issei his main source of fun at school. That and sleeping during lessons, but somehow still managing to pay attention to the topic.

Motohama and Matsuda literally cried out of jealousy when Issei introduced his girlfriend to them and were ready to attack him for breaking their "pact". The devils at school just watched him, but a little jumpy because of his brother sudden arrival. He even got one of their fliers a few minutes ago, which he stuffed in his pocket, so it looked like they had no idea what he is. And the best was that both dragons promised to stay out of his head and not interrupt them.

"All right Issei, show her your best side and that you can be a perfect gentleman. So no perverted thoughts, no lecherous face or anything perverted. And stop talking to yourself in the third person!" The nervous teen mumbled to himself.

"Sorry for being late. I hope you didn't have to wait too long." Kara's voice pulled him out of his thought. She was in a maroon V-neck shirt which plunged very low exposing much of her breasts and a matching short skirt, that drew hormonal teenager's eyes.

"Don't worry, I also just got here." Issei smiled innocently, trying to kill any "unnecessary" thoughts about his date's choice of clothes.

 **DxD**

It was late afternoon and they walked through the empty park holding hands. For Issei, the date was perfect. Holding hands, visiting stores, lunch in a restaurant and now only two of them during sunset.

" _Almost perfect. The only thing it lacks is a goodbye kiss._ " He corrected himself.

"Ise-kun, can you do something for me?"

" _Is this it?!_ " Issei's mind quickly was clouded with his fantasy, he closed his eyes imagining her lips meeting his and him...

"Sure! What is it?"

His dreams were abruptly ended because of searing pain in his chest. Kara's face was right in front of his as if she's about to kiss him and in her hand was the dagger. The dagger was embedded in him all the way to the hilt.

"Will you die for me?" She simply asked, taking a step back and unfolding her wings with black feathers. The feathers flew dramatically all around them.

"K-Kara-chan?" Issei fell on his knees, barely forcing even this one word out of his throat, feeling life slipping away fast with every second. Strangely, the girl's face looked older and her body grew larger and more mature. Even in this situation, Issei's first thought was about her breasts that were about to spill out of the now too small undershirt.

"Oh, don't you know what's happening? My name isn't Kara, but Kalawarner, a Fallen Angel! We know who and what you are. Unfortunately for you, our boss doesn't like that you're here and wants you dead." She gloated with a sadistic tone, looking down on his now dying form. "This little stunt was just to get me a clear shot, even if it was fun toying with you. But also it ends here. Goodbye." Her blue hair and cold eyes were the last sights before the darkness of death consumed him whole.

 **DxD**

Vali Lucifer, the great-grandson of the original Lucifer and current possessor of _**'**_ ** _Divine Dividing'_** was flying over some forest when suddenly his Sacred Gear vanished only to reappear after a second. Albion, the Dragon sealed inside of it, roared painfully, frightening every living thing in earshot. His roar was full of sorrow, but also promised wrath and dreadful revenge for whoever was responsible for making his spirit suffer.

 **DxD**

On the other side of the globe, a girl dreamed about red dragon. In her dream, the Dragon was roaring, throwing himself across burning fields and clawing, as if trying to get out of some kind of prison. The girl could feel that Dragon was hurting as if he'd just lost someone dear to him. Unexpectedly, the red reptile stopped and focused his gaze on her. Next thing she knew, she was awake, clutching her left hand with pain and the burned sight of emerald eyes filled with grief in her mind.

 **DxD**

Septimus changed into his normal clothes and was just about to go tell his boss that he's heading out on a train when his chest felt like someone poured liquid metal on it. Quickly checking the source of pain he found out that there was nothing wrong, which left only one answer.

"Issei!"

Without much thinking, he sent a short message saying only 'Emergency!' and teleported with his black and white magic circle to the sky above Kuoh. Closing eyes, he focused on the bond with his brother, trying to locate him. Before gravity claimed him, he pinpointed Issei's and again teleported. Materializing at the outskirts of the park, he was met with the sight of his brother dying and a blue-haired fallen standing in front of him. Confirming his fears Septimus' eyes literally become orange lights. Black shadows danced around him and clawed at the Fallen Angel. He feels his blood turning ice-cold and two ebony swords appearing in his hands.

At the same time, a few things happened. Without a sound, he shot towards black-winged bitch with inhuman speed. Kalawarner noticed the intense bloodlust moving at her and saw two orange orbs glowing through some white hair. And suddenly a light spear that came from the trees flew at the attacking Septimus.

Deflecting the unexpected projectile, he missed his chance for a quick kill and skidded a few meters away. Finally stopping, he turned with his weapons pointed to where the spear came from, only to see a girl coming fast at him with an expressionless face, dead blank eyes and another light spear in her hand. What makes matters worse is that Septimus recognized both the face and the spear.

"Ray?!"

Just for a split second, he hesitated. Then, the next moment his stomach was pierced and the shadows around him disappeared as he was face to face with his opponent. He stared into her eyes, but haven't found there any recognition, or any other emotion. Something more a machine than a sentient being. Shaking himself out of the shock he slashed both swords at her, but Fallen Angel swiftly jumped back out of his range. With blood pouring out of his stomach he discarded both his swords and summoned dark balls of fire, throwing them at the enemy. Seeing that the situation is getting out of hand and their main objective has been completed Kalawarner made a quick decision.

"Raynare, we're retreating!" She shouted and hastily flew away.

Without any sign of confirmation, Raynare dodged the fireballs coming at her, then did same as her colleague and took off into the sky.

"Come back here!" Septimus roared, dispersing fire in his hands, but when he tried to follow them his legs refused to obey him and he fell on all fours. The gaping hole in his stomach reminded him of someone laying a few meters away from him.

"Issei! No! No, no, no! Shit! Fuck, fuck, fuck!" He yelled while crawling towards the motionless figure of his brother. "Don't you dare to die on me, you perverted bastard!"

When Septimus reached the body, he immediately extracted the dagger, stuffing it behind his belt and started repairing the wound with magic. But as Issei laid without life or showing any signs of coming, Septimus barely noticed his strength leaving him too.

"Don't leave me, you idiot. Live!" He said with his eyes becoming wet.

Unexpectedly, a red light started coming out of Issei's pocket, then from the crimson magic circle appeared before the brunette. And out of it came beauty in school uniform, with striking blue eyes and the most intense red hair he had ever seen. A Devil.

"What happened here?" She looked around seeing blood trail, black feathers, and burnt marks.

"Save him! Please!" Not having time to explain Septimus begged, gesturing towards the body between them.

The scarlet-haired girl knelt before the dead boy. After noticing it was the same one she was thinking about adding to her peerage she took one of her pawns, but when she tried to use it on him she was stopped by the boy with orange eyes.

"One won't be enough, you need to use all. Hurry up!" He stated with frighteningly crazed eyes.

The surprised devil wasn't sure about that, but conviction in his tone made her follow his advice. She almost forgot how to breathe for a moment, just how powerful is he? Some of the eight pawns mutated! Only those with a very strong power could mutate an Evil Piece.

Seeing it, Septimus finally relaxed and dropped on the ground like a puppet that had its strings cut. Turning over on the back he finally let loose of all his emotions. "Hahahaha!" He laughed maniacally and cried like a newborn child at the same time. "I did it!"

Coming close to him, the devil pointed at the wound in his stomach. "You're dying too and it's too late for me to save you with normal methods. Are you willing to join me?"

Still laughing and crying, the teen nodded. Summoning again her chessboard, she took out her unused bishop and placed it on his chest. When nothing happened and she was about to try her rook but Septimus grabbed her hand with the Evil Piece. When she looked at him, she saw him staring with extreme determination, but not at her. He was focused on her hand and the bishop piece.

"Oh no, you fucker. I don't care if you're not enough. If I have to, I'll mutate you myself!"

Black and white aura swirled around him. Septimus concentrated on the area around his hand. Rias Gremory was taken aback by the power coursing inside her bishop piece. When Septimus finally withdrew his aura, the bishop piece was as black as the abyss with rivers of white and red dots all over it. Then the abnormal bishop started glowing, after which it levitated and was absorbed into the boy's chest, who then lost his consciousness.

"Ara." Rias Gremory muttered, awestruck at the event.

* * *

 **First one down! If you have any questions, thoughts or anything like that, leave them in reviews or PM me, I always try to answer ASAP those registered here, and to those without an account in the next chapter.**

 **If you liked it, fav, follow and read the following chapters!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Second chapter, following the resurrection of boobs-loving pervert, and all the shit that it will cause. Have a good lecture.**

 **Beted by Leragas.**

{Albion out-loud / _telepathically_ }

[Ddraig out-loud / _telepathically_ ]

(Electric and others)

* * *

(Wake up... Wake up my love... Or else I'll kill you! Wake-)

Issei slammed his alarm as always in the morning, but this time something was different. When a stray sunbeam found its way under his blanket, it stung him!

"Uhhh, I feel like I've been through this whole killing business recently." The teen mumbled and turned to catch a few more minutes of sleep.

Issei's sleepy mind registered another weird thing since when did his bed get something warm and soft, like one of those stuffed toys? Running his hand over "it", suddenly he heard soft moan right next to his ear. Losing all signs of sleepiness he bolts up throwing blanket off, and before him emerged something that stopped any higher functions of his brain. In his bed laid Rias Gremory, the most beautiful girl in his school, fully naked, with his hand on her bottom and the blissful expression on her sleeping face. After second of silently staring at her bare body, Issei did what any sane person would do.

 **WHAAAAAT?**

He screamed out of shock. The girl before him sleepily sit up and at the same time, he could hear a loud thud behind the wall. After few second and more ruckus, his door shot open and in them stood Septimus. With ruined clothes, although his red and black headphones remained strangely intact, blood all over him, white magic circles in his hands and ready to attack at any moment. When he laid his eyes on Issei and Rias, both circles disappeared and he watched the scene before him wide-eyed. Simultaneously Issei had his eyes glued to Rias' breasts while she was stretching, a small trail of blood trailing from his nose. After few second impasse, it was Septimus who broke it. He ran back to his room, only to return the moment later.

"Okay, why there is naked, sexy Devil lady in Issei's bed, who is cleaned and changed? And why there is no sexy Devil lady in my bed, where I woke up in bloody rags? And don't try lying to me, I've just checked." He asked, his tone dissatisfied and hurt, it was faked of course.

Finally regaining his ability to think, Issei quickly removed his hand from Rias' ass and got up, while Rias not bothering with modesty slowly started to dress.

"Your life was perfectly secured after reincarnation, while Issei here had problems with something interfering with new demonic energy inside him, so I had to share some of mine with him through skinship." Having her underwear on she reached out to Issei. "Issei, could you pass me my skirt?"

Issei stood there, his eyes following where the girl in his bed was pointing. With shaking hand he gave her cloth and looked between two guests in his room. "Can someone tell me, what the Hell is going on?"

Septimus leaned on the door frame and answered him, with his trademark smirk. "Hell is actually pretty much your answer. Long story short, you, or more accurately we, died and this lady here resurrected us. So, you're a Devil now, at least partly. Hope you enjoy it." Then he remembered something. "Oh, I haven't introduced myself yet. Septimus Hyoudou, a pleasure to meet you." He said with an informal bow.

Now fully dressed girl introduced herself. "Rias Gremory, also pleased to meet you. But we shouldn't sidetrack, it seems like whatever is going on with your brother it still refuses to accept the Evil Pieces in him."

Issei listened to them overwhelmed, in few seconds hearing that he died, was reincarnated as Devil and now was dying again. However, Septimus just waved his hand dismissively as if everything was alright.

"That would be his seal. Nothing this little cat here can't fix. Ready, brother?"

Not waiting for his reaction Septimus summoned another white circle on his palm, which transformed into a shining thin blade sticking out of his hand. Without any hesitation, he drove the blade through other teen's chest, right where his heart was. Seeing this Rias was about to scream out of horror but stopped herself when saw Issei's reaction.

The sudden pain finally brought him fully awake, but instead of sharp one like the one he felt the day before, this was more like wasp's sting. Wincing slightly he looked at Septimus with accusation.

"Really? Couldn't you use something a little more gentle?"

"Of course I could, but it wouldn't look so cool. Now brace yourself, this will hurt." And with that, he turned his hand and instantly pulled.

There was no blood, the shining blade was ethereal. When it came out Issei started shining in both green and blue, waves of power pouring uncontrollably out of him. When the familiar energy started coursing through his veins, Issei screamed and almost fell backward, his brother catching him.

Rias was looking astonished at the events before her. Barely few hours and those two managed to surprise her more times than she could count. When the energy hit her she couldn't describe it's amount but was sure it was of draconic origin.

" _Those two can be the answer to my forced engagement with Riser._ "

After Septimus helped his brother to stand up, his eyes lost its humor. They were clearly saying 'we need to talk'.

"I'm sorry, Rias-senpai. I'm sure you have many questions, but it's a long story so it would be better if we tell it once when everyone involved is together." Explained Issei.

"That is probably the best option. Meet me at the old school building before lessons start, I'll introduce you two to the rest of my peerage and we'll answer each other's questions." She answered and then teleported with a red circle.

Right after the Devil left the room, Issei started. "All right, so..." But before he could say anything more something interrupted him.

{[Issei, Septimus, are you two alright?! Who did this?!]} Suddenly two Dragons showed up in their minds, roaring with concern and rage.

Both Hyoudous grasped their heads with pain at unexpected arrival of two loud spirits. "Yes, we are, you overgrown lizards! Or at least we were before you butted in screaming like drunkards in a bar! So tone down!" Yelled back angry Septimus.

"So, as I was trying to say, do you have any idea how this Fallen Angel managed to fool my senses? Even sealed, I should have recognized what she was."

"Unfortunately I know. They have Raynare working for them. But I'll wager you my tail that she's mind controlled. She can be a bitch, but she would never kill her friends."

{If Raynare was behind that illusion, then no wonder Issei couldn't see through the Blue one. But it still doesn't explain how you died cat.} Said Albion with curiosity.

Septimus looked down embarrassed, a useless gesture considering four of them were linked with their minds. "... I was distracted." He muttered.

"Let's leave this for now. What's more important, we have to find out who those Fallen Angels are and what to do with them." Issei interrupted, feeling that both Dragons were about to chew his brother out for losing focus during the fight.

"Oh, with that I can help." The black haired Hyoudou said, raising his head and searching through clothes. After a few seconds, he took out the familiar dagger. "This is the dagger that killed you and it's clearly dragon-slaying magic. Nothing even close to Ascalon, but still formidable, so whoever got this for them have to be well connected. Also, they're Fallen Angels, so we know who we have to contact in first place."

"Yeah, call him right now, even if he doesn't know anything. We should still inform him that some of his men that have gone astray because I'm sure he would never order to kill us. Also, right before I died, Kara-chan... No, Kalawarner said something about Boss, so some of the higher-ups are probably involved." Issei shared his assumption with the rest.

[That's most likely true, but how high do you think it reaches? Could someone from Cadre be entangled in this too?]

{We can't exclude that option. I'll tell Vali to ask around about anything that could help with that matter.}

"Way ahead of you, Issei. And Albion, when you're at it, tell that battle-freak that we're okay and now that I'm back he'd better show up soon. It's been too long since we've seen each other face to face." After both Dragons left their minds Septimus conjured a human size white circle on the floor. Out of it came a projection of a blond mature woman. She had a blue secretary uniform consisting of a short skirt and a jacket that tightly hugged her rich curves. Her office image was completed with a pair of blue glasses.

(Grigori Headquarters, how can I help you?) She asked formally, but when she saw both teenagers her voice quickly relaxed. (Oh, Ise and Sep, how are you, boys? I wasn't expecting you to contact us, especially Ise.)

"Good morning Claire, been better. Could you connect us to Azazel? It's extremely important." Issei said while both of them bowed their head, politely greeting the woman.

(Sorry, but I can't help you. The Governor General and the rest of Cadre is currently out of reach. They went on a meeting with the Norse Pantheon but should be back in two days. Do you want me to pass a message to him?) Clair asked in a business tone.

"Shit, two days with Asgardians means two days of drinking till you end under the table, nothing will reach him. Thanks for help Claire, just ask him to contact us when he's sober. Have a good day." Commented an irritated Septimus.

(You too, boys. And tell your mother I said 'Hello', it's been a long time since you visited us. Except you, Septimus.) With that, she cut the connection.

"So we can't count on Azazel for at least three days and without consulting him we can't make a move against them. So that makes meeting Rias and her group main problem for now. It will be interesting to see their reaction." Issei chuckled.

"You were fairly interested in Gremory's boobs for what I've seen. Although you surprised me when you had your hand on her ass instead of them. Anyway, you have one more problem that you've forgotten." Septimus left the room laughing.

"Oi, that was an accident, even if very fortunate. And what you're talking about?!" Issei yelled after his brother.

"Your clothes! Welcome back in Supernatural, bro!" Came to him.

As Issei looked down it dawned on him that he was standing this whole time only in his pants.

 **DxD**

Brothers were now standing outside the old school building. Fortunately, their parents left on Saturday, having some important business, so explaining all this mess to them was conveniently delayed. Both were in their uniforms, Septimus with his ever-present headphones.

"We're doing this as planned, I'm the one who's gonna do the talking. When the time is right I'll give you a sign and boom! Everyone's speechless with brain overload!" Septimus went over the plan again.

"You're definitely way too much into theatrics." Commented Issei with a deadpan expression.

"Tell me something I don't know."

[Give him a break. It's boring with my host when she can't communicate with me yet, so let me have some fun watching the reaction of those Devils as they'll hear it.]

"You too, Ddraig?!"

{Relax hatchling. Just let the old dragons have some amusement.}

"... I'm not gonna even comment it. Alright, we're doing it your way, Sep." Issei lost all hope for winning this argument and decided to just go with the flow.

"Great. Let's get this show on the road!" The hyped up Septimus clapped his hands.

 **DxD**

The inside of the Occult Research Club was decorated Victorian Style. Its members sitting on couches and sipping tea.

[ _Way to kill the mood._ ] Interjected Ddraig.

" _Shut up. I like it, especially the table_." Retorted Septimus.

Noticing their appearance a blond fellow went over to them and shook their hands with a smile that made Issei cringe his teeth.

"Hello, I'm Kiba Yuuta, member of the Occult Research Club. You must be Hyoudou Issei and Septimus. Nice to meet you."

"The same to you. And for future reference, I prefer Sep, my full name is way too a mouthful." Answered the dark-haired boy with a smile of his own.

" _I sense some gay vibes between you two._ " Issei sneered to his brother telepathically.

Septimus let go his grip like burned. " _Fuck off!_ "

Looking between brothers, Yuuto shrugged at their weird behavior. "Sorry, but Buchou will be in a minute. In the meantime, I'll introduce you to other members. This is Himejima Akeno the Fukubuchou and Toujou Koneko." He stated pointing respectively at spitting image of a Yamato Nadeshiko and petite white-haired girl eating sweets.

While Issei's eyes stopped on Akeno's breasts, Septimus walked to greet her.

"Pleasure to meet you, my name is Hyoudou..." He started, but when he looked into her eyes, his voice refused his wishes and an ice cold chill ran down his spine. "Aaaayeee~~!" He screamed in an unmanly manner and jumped back with a look of pure terror, accidentally tripping over couch and landing on his butt.

The club members gave him a weird look, Issei looked away from Akeno's boobs for a moment while both dragons inside the Hyoudous' heads erupted laughing.

"What are you doing, screaming like a girl?"

"Fuck off, I'm not coming near her! She's a fucking sadist!"

"How can you tell? Besides, you're a sadist too."

"I can feel it! And not that kind of sadist! I bet info about Big Z's porn stash that under her bed, you can find all sort of BDSM shit!" Issei laughed at his brother, his mind showing him Akeno in revealing dominatrix suit, while latter was frantically running his eyes over the room.

"Ano..." Akeno started but was quickly interrupted by Septimus jumping on his feet.

"I need a shield, fast! Best a human shield! Issei? No, he will let her eat him with that perverted grin on his face! That Yuuto guy? Hell no, got enough of those 'gay vibes'! That leaves only one choice!" He ranted to himself.

With a quick jump, he was behind the small girl holding her between himself and the "scary" female. "Thou shall be my shield and protect me from this monster!"

Both Yuuto and Issei watched the situation, not exactly sure what to do.

"Sep, I think you're overreacting..." Issei tried to calm his brother.

"No." Koneko stated emotionlessly.

"I'll buy you a big box of sweets every month." Offered the black haired boy.

"Every day." The small girl answered with her own proposal.

"Every week!"

"Deal." She answered without hesitation. "Akeno-senpai, please stay away."

"... What just happened?" Asked the dumbfounded Akeno.

Septimus visibly relaxed with his new protector and took a deep breath. Suddenly his eyes shot open and he took a deep whiff of Koneko's scent. The held girl stiffed and started emitting a cold aura.

"Pervert."

Again the terrified Septimus placed her down and started slowly backing off holding his hands defensively. "W-w-wait, it's not like that. I've just..."

 **THUD**

Whatever he tried to say was stopped when Rias entered the room with two other females.

"Ara ara, what's going on here?" She asked wondering what was happening. When no one answered her she coughed and continued. "Let me introduce to you..."

"Sona Sitri and Tsubaki Shinra, we've met." Interrupted Septimus, regaining his composure.

"Oh, so you've known that I'm a Devil just by true name?" Sona asked surprised.

"Yes. Isn't it obvious?"

"I've brought Sona here to introduce you to each other and let her hear your story." Explained Rias. "Is that alright?"

"There should be no problem since Sona is the sister of a Maou and Tsubaki is her Queen. But for the sake of Three Factions, all that will be stated can't leave this room. Some of these will be Satan level secrets, you can ask about it your siblings later." Said Issei with a serious tone.

Everyone looked after each other and nodded their heads slowly, with Rias and Sona crossing eyes and silently agreeing on doing just what Issei suggested.

"Alright, now that everyone's here, please sit on the couch." Getting their attention Septimus pointed at their seats. "To fully understand the story, it has to be told from the very begging and uninterrupted, so please stay your question and enjoy the tale. Then, let's begin!" He ended with a loud clap and the room went dark.

"We don't know what was at the beginning. The few beings that were there are now either dead, faded, or don't care about anything besides themselves and forgot. That or they just don't want to say anything."

Septimus' voice rang through the room. Then the darkness got illuminated, showing multicolored flashes. Slowly they started changing, taking more recognizable forms. A golden light that looked like a river of sand and a mist around it that devoured its light. After a minute the previously black room became full of every imaginable color flying around and fighting with each other. In the center, with the red and gray lights shining from his closed hands, stood Septimus, white bangs covering his eyes.

"We can only assume it was space outside of space where conceptual entities existed before there were any laws binding this and other worlds. The remnant of this state is the Dimension Gap, home of the two most powerful conceptual entities, the Dragon of Dragons and the Ouroboros Dragon." With those words, he opened his hands. Out of the left flew a red light that looked like a western dragon, while a gray light came from his right hand with a form that was ever changing.

"Slowly some of those beings morphed, creating this universe and every basic law governing it." Parts of light formed the sphere, much more logical, surrounded by an iridescent maelstrom. "Others stayed the same, not concerned with what was happening around them. The third group, the weakest breed, descended to their siblings' creation. They, envious of what was created, wanted something for themselves, so they formed worlds, galaxies, stars and finally, in their own image, life." Lights again separated, part of it was still roaming the colorful chaos, others sank into the sphere, constructing corporal shapes.

"Through this creation, the most noticeable beings were Dragons, shadows of the True Dragon and the Dragon God, and gods, "children" of descended Conceptuals. And all of them were obeying the new rules. Time passed, worlds were created and destroyed, gods were born and died, same with Conceptuals, as they lost their individuality and dissolved into their domains. Fractions and pantheons were formed, the God from the Bible with his System and Angels as the most powerful inside the universe." Sphere changed into the image of cosmos as we know it.

Everyone stared in silence at Septimus, who was standing outside of this spectacle, his hands spread, orchestrating magical projection and narrating history.

"Now, this is when we start to have more dependable information. During the rule of Biblical God, one of the Angels, Lucifer, rebelled against his creator and alongside him were his three accomplices: Beelzebub, Leviathan, and Asmodeus, who rejected their cores as Angels and fell into the furthest place from Heaven, into the Underworld. There, they absorbed its floating energy and became the antithesis to what they previously were, the Devils. It's unclear how they did that, but with the help of the first woman, Lilith, they created a whole race of their kind and populated the Underworld, creating 72 Pillars, the oldest clans governing it. In the middle of those events, another group led by Azazel also turned their back on God's teaching and succumbed to sin. As they didn't relinquish beings Angels, but still were cast out of Heaven they became another new race, Fallen Angels." The projection closed up to the universe, leaving the multicolored Dimension Gap out of it and showed the birth of Three Factions in their present form.

"The Angels hated Devils by nature and denounced their Fallen brothers and sister. Devils detested all kinds of Angels. The Fallen Angels wanted the realm for themselves. With all that bad blood, something was bound to happen. No one knows, which faction started it, but soon after there was all-out, three-way war between them. All other supernatural races soon picked their sides and also joined, with the exception of the Dragons. And so, thousands of years ago, the Great War started. Humans were gifted with Sacred Gears to help them survive. Ongoing battles left an imprint in their history, as they often took sides and different groups fought for every race." Here the projection abandoned its spherical form, showing different battlefields. Sometimes they were purely Supernatural, while other times there were humans armies clashing against each other with Three Factions following their actions in the sky.

"Around a thousand years ago happened something unprecedented. During one of their battles, two Dragons, the most powerful of their kind after Great Red and Ophis, interfered. As two powerful beasts fought, they killed soldiers on all sides. Leaders of the Factions tried to stop them, but that only enraged both dragons. In face of such a powerful enemy, Devils, Angels, and Fallen Angels called a ceasefire. With the joined power of Three Faction, they managed to kill both of them, with God sealing their souls inside Sacred Gears."

The scenery changed again. Around them was battle, but instead of the Three Factions fighting each other, they stood side by side, facing the red and white dragons that were ripping through their forces. After some time it showed the leaders of the Three Faction as they entered the battle, changing its tides in their favor. The projection ended with an image of both dragons dying, after which room changed back to normal.

"That ends the first part, if you have any questions, ask away." Said Septimus in a merry voice, his serious persona vanishing in a second.

[ _Why did you stop? You had them eating from your hand and now you're losing that atmosphere._ ] Ddraig couldn't understand the young man's action.

" _Shhh. I know what I'm doing. I've just shown them flashy appetizers, now I just have to leave them with even more questions till they're boiling. Only then will I let them eat the main dish._ " His culinary metaphor stopped the Dragon from prying, who decide to just wait for the results.

Sona was the first to cool off after the show. "You weren't kidding when you said that you'll start from the beginning. I have few questions. How do you know what happened back at the beginning? And where did you get photos of the Great War from? I've seen some of those from the battle of the Heavenly Dragons and they were identical to what you showed us, it wasn't merely work of your mind. Also, why all this running around the bush with the story?" The Sitri heiress was suspicious towards the new devils, they knew too much for someone without access to higher level secrets.

Septimus scratched his chin, taken aback by the direct way of question. "Wow, right to the point, as expected of someone from the Sitri clan. So, Sona-senpai, in questioned order. As I said, I don't know, I'm just familiar with some of the few theories about it. Yes, I was shown those photos. By whom? Well, I'll state in the second part of my tale. And why all this? Quite simply, to create an appropriate mood and some theatrics for the grand reveal." He ended with a smirk.

"Septimus-kun, how are you so skilled in magic to manage projection of this level, without any visible flaws and at the same time so detailed?" Asked the curious Rias, causing the storyteller to wince.

"Please, just Sep. It can be without honorifics. My full name is too much of a mouthful to use in normal conversations. You could say that I'm quite skilled in a few branches of magic, with illusion among them. If there are no more questions, let's begin the second part, which will actually answer your questions." Seeing that everyone wanted to hear rest of the story, he again entered his "narrator" mode and with a dramatic wave of his hand, the room changed again, this time showing what looked like a simple village in ancient Japan.

"Now let's move a bit. Someday before the battle that ended with the demise of Heavenly Dragons two Half-Dragons were born, both in Japan, in two simple villages. A boy and a girl were raised by their human mothers, as their fathers left without even knowing that each of them was going to have a child. Dragons have other meaning to their race, you either are one or you are not. If a half-breed possesses draconic power then they are considered full Dragon the moment when they fully develop. Those children eventually grew up and lived their lives as Dragons live, doing whatever they wanted. At some point, they meet each other and found they are very much alike. Not concerned with the outside politics of the supernatural world, they just spent their time together." The story showed an outline of said Dragons, their early lives, childhood in human forms, the moment when they reached their maturity and changed into their other selves, white and red respectively, when they meet.

"As Dragons they were exceptional. Kindhearted, calm, but at the same time, as immensely powerful as their fathers, with a peculiar ability. They could hear their respective fathers inside their minds. Said fathers weren't happy with their children's relationship but respected their decision. The older dragons were rivals and them being in those villages in the first place was the result of one their battles. Time flew by and a new millennium approached, they chose to settle down, for they were expecting a child of their own. Coming back to Japan and starting new lives here with the newborn son, that was their dream."

"For the first few years everything was good, but when the boy was five, the family was found by a rogue group of dragon-slayers. Using the surprise and the boy against his parents they managed to kill both of them, but the whole group paid for that with their lives. The only one left living was the little boy. He'd surely die too, if not for voices in his head telling him what to do and calling themselves his grandfathers. The little half-breed was without any living family and for sure not old enough to be left alone, lived for few weeks on streets, surviving thanks to his unique physiology and advice of both spirits."

"One day, he accidentally stumbled across a child his age in the same situation, a little male Nekomata, feral as a tiger. Actually, when they first met, the little cat tried to bite him." Septimus continued his tale with a sad expression, lighting up at the end and lightly chuckling, remembering this particular moment and Issei's reaction. Issei at the couch had his eyes stuck in the ground, also inside his memories, but far from happy ones.

{ _They'd want you to live on and would be proud of a man you've become._ }

"After this little incident, both boys, reluctant and warily at first, talked about themselves. Quickly it was clear that they were alike. So when the boy's grandfathers proposed that they stay together, they stuck together like brothers. For next days, they were together hunting, scavenging garbage and day by day they told each other more of their history. The little Youkai could remember only fragments, mostly about his mother and that she died during some attack."

"One night beside their campfire, the Half-Dragon, having the kind heart of his parents, declared that from now on he will be the cat's family. The Dragons' spirits told them about a symbolic blood pact, that was supposed to be a Dragon's equivalent to adoption and would make them true brothers in everything except parents. However, the ritual had a little side effect, as they could hear each other in their minds. The Youkai could also hear both Dragons and later on, they found out that they shared with each other some of their abilities. Shortly after, they were found by a certain individual with another boy. Someone wanting peace between the Three Factions, who seeing them had certain idea how to realize his goal." His projection followed the history, showing both boys in different situations. Near the end, Issei stood up and walked to his brother.

" _Time for the main event. Wait for it!_ " Grinning inside Septimus spread his arm like a showman and started with a dramatic voice. "Ladies and gentleman, let me present to you Hyoudou Issei, Half-Dragon, grandson of both Heavenly Dragons, and me, Hyoudou Septimus. Something just as rare, a male Nekomata, Nekoshou."

"Sign!" Shouting in his mind he released his tails and ears. Both tails and ears were in different colors, with the left one were as dark as night and right were as white as snow, reversely with ears. At the same time, Issei unfolded his draconic wings. His scales were brightly white, with the red tattoo-like patterns running where the bones were, each ending with a deadly looking talon.

A silence that fell upon them. A silence wherein one could hear a falling needle, everyone stared at the now identified Nekomata and Dragon turned Devils. They just stood there, the former grinning that his plan worked perfectly and the latter laughing inwardly with his grandfathers at their reaction. Then, waving his tails, Septimus spoke with merry voice.

"Well, looking at you, it's actually not that great a feat when we have here another Nekomata and a Fallen Angel hybrid, the daughter of the Cadre member nonetheless."

 **CRACK**

* * *

 **What do you think about my origin of the world here? Or about anything else here? Don't forget that beautiful, sexy favs and follows, and even sexier reviews! (What do I do with my life to call those "** **sexy" (⌣̩̩́_⌣̩̩̀) )**


	3. Chapter 3

**Brother revealed who they are, something cracked and shit hit the fan. Quick info, here comes the introduction of another part of Hyoudou crazy family and I hope that you'll love those girls! And share with me later who is your favorite.**

 **Beted by Leragas.**

{Albion out-loud / _telepathically_ }

[Ddraig out-loud / _telepathically_ ]

(Electric and others)

* * *

Koneko watched those weird brothers with her usual expressionless expression while munching on sweets. One was her senior, Issei, widely known at school as a perverted beast. She noticed that during the whole show, he shifted his gaze between herself, Rias and Akeno. Standing right beside him, was Septimus. The boy with unusual hair who transferred recently and was the topic of many gossips. From what she's seen so far, he was skilled in magic and most likely as perverted as his brother.

"...and me, Hyoudou Septimus, something just as rare. A male Nekomata, Nekoshou."

Hearing his words, she stopped with another candy midair. " _He's a Nekoshou too_!" His black tail and ear reminded her of her sister and her betrayal, and how Koneko was almost executed. A flood of unwanted memories made short girl panic. " _Onee-sama, why?!_ "

"Well, looking at you it's actually not that great a feat when we have here another Nekomata and a Fallen Angel hybrid, daughter of the Cadre member nonetheless."

For a second, the world around her stopped. The white-haired girl couldn't form any thought, the words echoing deep inside her mind. Unconsciously dropping her candy, she stared with a look of pure terror at both Hyoudous, unable to move.

 **CRACK**

Sitting next to her, Akeno dropped her cup, looking like she was about to panic herself. The sharp sound of broken vessel pierced their ears, partly waking youngest girl.

"Nooo!" Her loud scream echoed inside the room, while she tightly hugged her petrified neighbor, trying to hide and shut herself out from everyone.

" _OK, that's not something that I've expected. Do you know what's going on here?_ " Septimus clearly didn't know what was happening and how his words could cause such a reaction.

Both Dragon spirits stayed silent, as they understood the situation even less than him. " _No idea. But it looks serious, I think that accidentally you said something you really shouldn't._ " Answered Issei while folding his wings.

"Ano..."

It was all that Septimus managed to say. After his declaration and offhandedly dropped comment, the rest of the room sat stunned. Rias was the first one that came back to her senses. Seeing Septimus moving in their direction, the Devil Princess quickly acted.

"Yuuto!" Her sharp command immediately brought the Knight back. Faster than the human eye could register, he shot from his position, conjuring two demonic swords and directing them to the black haired teen's throat.

Halting with his foot in the air Youkai focused his eyes on the two black pieces of steel pointing at him. " _It's getting worse with every second! What have I done to make them try to kill me?!_ " He screamed internally.

[ _I have no idea, but you two can most likely take them. They have potential, but are young and untrained._ ] Ddraig answered seriously.

" _And set a new world record in becoming Strays? No thank you! And do I have to remind you that a few hours ago we actually died? So let's avoid making it two times twenty-four hours and don't do anything stupid._ " Issei tried to calm them down and stop it from escalating further.

"Can someone please tell me why I suddenly have two swords at my throat?" Septimus asked with his ears down, keeping his calm and watching out to not cut himself by the blades.

Kiba stayed silent, waiting for the next order. Meanwhile, Rias, Sona, and Tsubaki stood up, their hands holding balls of demonic energy, ready to throw at any hostile movement.

"This is what happens when you suddenly claim that you're mad from power, next to the grandson of two beings that could kill Gods and scare my peerage into a coma." The cold voice of the Gremory heiress cut through the tension.

"I'm not psychotic because of power! And while we can't argue about Issei being the grandson of both Heavenly Dragons, no one tried to scare your servants!" He shot back, making Kiba move his swords closer. "Woah! Easy there, blondie, I'm calm. I'm calm."

"Devils have a bad history with Senjutsu users that killed their masters while drunk on power, so let me be a judge here. Now, explain your story and how you knew who Akeno and Koneko-chan are. Now!" Rias still aimed her Power of Destruction at them and watched for any signs of lies.

"Drunk on power? What-"

"Without stories and sidetracking, make it no more than fifty words." Sona stopped him before could say any more.

"...What?" Septimus repeated.

"Forty-nine now." Stated Sitri without even blinking.

" _You better tell them, before they attack us because of how annoying you are! Even with literal swords pointing at you, you can't stop yourself from being dramatic!_ " Said tired Issei, keeping an eye on everyone in the room.

Thinking for a minute and counting on his fingers, the male Nekomata did exactly as he was told to. "Guy in the story is Azazel, we spent part of our childhood in Grigori, so we know Baraqiel, he talked sometimes about his daughter. Don't jump the gun, we're not in this whole war and your siblings know about us in the city. And I smelled cat on Koneko-chan. Done." He declared in one breath, maintaining eye contact with the swordsman.

Rias' tolerance for confusion reached its limit with the last revelations. Now she only listened with a straight face as the teen declared that he was in a fairly close relationship with the Fallen Angels and their leader, with his brother facepalming loudly.

"Care to elaborate, before we kill you for being Fallen Angel agents?"

Before situation got out of control Issei stepped between them. " _Change of plan! Shut the fuck up!_ " Issei quickly silenced his brother before he made the situation even worse. "Rias-senpai, it's not what it sounds like. Yes, we were found by the Governor General, but we're not part of the Grigori. For years now, the leaders of the Three Factions work hard to maintain the ceasefire and maybe make it into fully-fledged peace. Long story short, our family can be called their project to eventually show higher ranks that different races can live together, because everyone in our family is of a different part of the supernatural world. Azazel is the main supporter of this idea and as someone who is known for focusing more on his research than the war, was chosen as our supervisor. Until now, only the leaders and a small selected group that is working on this project know all details, but as we are now part of your peerage and Kaichou is also responsible for this territory you should know it too."

Issei would pray for them to understand, if not for his new condition. And so, he only held his breath when Rias and Sona exchanged a silent conversation via eye contact. After a moment, both of them dispelled their magic and the relived teen released the air from his lungs.

"Kiba, let him go." The redhead commanded calmly to her Knight. The blonde boy immediately followed her order and dispersed his swords.

"Thank you. Damn, you're fast. We have to spar sometime soon." Septimus thanked with a slight bow and then massaged his throat.

When everyone relaxed their stances, except the still out-cold Koneko and Akeno, Issei fully focused on those two. "What happened to them? Why did they react like that when Sep said their type of species?" He asked, still not understanding how all of this could take such turn.

The Rias walked to her Rook and Queen. After confirming that they were unharmed, she turned towards her new Pawn. "Both of them have deep traumas regarding their origins, they hate what they are. Actually, with your explanation I can understand how you recognized Akeno, but how did you know what Koneko is?"

Septimus just shrugged and wiggled his tails. "As I said, I'm a Nekomata. My senses are higher than others and while hiding behind her, I noticed that she smelled like cat. Although it was rather faint, she must be really suppressing that side. But doing it's dangerous for her health y'know." He ended with a slightly worried tone.

"Hiding behind her?"

"Long story."

Luckily for him, Sona thought about something in teens' story. "You said that you could hear Issei's grandfathers, but if this is true, then both Heavenly Dragons have a telepathic connection to you two?"

"Yes, and both of them are here right now. It can be a serious pain when they start their verbal battles in either of our heads, so in those situations, they mostly split their main attention between us, or one goes back to his host. It's like having annoying flies, but with the temper and size of Dragons next to your ears that want to tear each other apart." Explained Issei with a grimace, thinking about the last time that happened and the migraine that followed.

[When you're inside a mind that thinks only about boobs and sex, there's not much more to do. Besides, our arguments aren't as bad as you say.] The irate voice of the Red Dragon Emperor came from the boy's chest.

"Was that...?" Sona asked, astonished.

{Ddraig. And my name is Albion. Greetings, young Devils.}

"If you think that this is weird, then at first they were using our mouths. Let me just say, it was creepy." Joked Septimus as he tried to lighten the mood.

"Mhh." The soft groan got everyone's attention. Both Akeno and Koneko were slowly regaining consciousness. Before they could freak out again, Rias was there, explaining that they were safe and both teens weren't going to hurt them.

"If nothing else, we've got ourselves a caring master. Looks like the rumors are true, the Gremory House really care for their servants." Noted the black and white Youkai with content.

As their King repeated what was said, she looked at them with curiosity. "Just how powerful are you guys? And what are your abilities?"

"Hmm, we're definitely more powerful than you combined but not super op. And our abilities? Oh, it's easy. Issei has better senses, higher stamina and durability, resistance to fire and poison, access to Touki and partial dragonification. When he finally reaches maturity, he'll be able to change his form into full a dragon and use his inherited abilities. I, on the other hand, specialize Senjutsu, Youjutsu, all sorts of magic and manipulate time and space, though the last is only to some extent. There's some more to that, but in short, I'm brain, he's brawn." Casually explained the male Nekomata.

Sona, still not entirely convinced, wanted one thing straight. "If the Governor General was really responsible for you and Septimus-san, then why were you both killed by the Fallen?"

"It's Sep, please." "Because they were Fallen Angels, and just like you Devils, the Grigori are also divided and not everyone is satisfied with the current leader, namely Azazel. We tried to contact him, but unfortunately, he's out of reach and it'd be best if we consult him before doing anything."

"And how long will it take? I'm not exactly thrilled to have a rouge group of Fallen Angels in my territory." Inquired the Student Council President.

"In three days we should know everything. We would move right now, but a few years back, someone acted without thinking and blew up some very important operation." The Half-Dragon responded and a certain "someone" with white bangs tried to look as innocent as he could while whistling.

"All right, we can wait for that much. Our classes will start soon, so let me formally welcome you to my Peerage and tell you about your future duties." With that Rias started with explanations about the Evil Piece system, devil hierarchy and what was expected of her new servants.

After another few minutes, everyone stood up. Sona and her Queen immediately bid their goodbyes, while the Occult Research Club stayed for last words with their President. "Alright my adorable servants, now go do your daily routine. Ise, Sep, as you were just resurrected you will be weakened for a few days, so you don't have to work today, but tomorrow you'll be starting with your contracts."

"Hai, Rias-neesan." Cheered Issei.

"Onee-san sounds nice, but from now call me Buchou." She told them.

"Hai, Buchou. And I'm really sorry for scaring you, Koneko-chan, Akeno-senpai." Issei apologized with a formal bow and left.

"I'll stick with senpai if that's not a problem." Septimus stopped with his hand over the handle. "Oh, before I forget. On weekends I'm out of town, doing some important job that I can't quit now. If there will be an emergency of some kind, just call and I'll teleport right to you. That won't be a problem, right?"

Rias tilted her head lightly. "As long as you do contracts there shouldn't be. But what kind of job is it?"

"Some old obligation. Thanks, Senpai. Also... I'm sorry." Teen scratched his neck awkwardly and followed his brother. Outside he watched with a laugh as Issei's friends attacked him and questioned why he was in the Old School Building. As he walked to his classroom he put headphones on and played some music. When he heard the particular song he couldn't help but smirk and hum to himself.

" It's a new dawn... It's a new day... It's a new life... For me~~~! And I'm feeli~~ng goo~d. I'm feeling so~~ good."

 **DxD**

"Quite an eventful day, don't you think? Our parents are probably back home. Ugh. I really don't want to explain all of this today. This day was way too long." Both brothers strolled down the road, the one with black hair and white bangs talking.

{ _You really are fortunate that your new master is Gremory. They are exceptionally close with their servants._ }

[ _I like her. She appears to be good King and has a high potential._ ] Both of them heard the dragons talking in their minds with mirth in their voices.

"Yeah, I like her too." Issei's face turned dreamy, as he recalled two big attributes of his new master.

"With teats big enough to suffocate someone I'd be surprised if you had any different reaction. And Ddraig probably likes her only because of her red hair." Retorted Septimus. "But I can't complain, she really seems to care for her peerage. Besides, she gave me those free weekends, so that's a big plus for her. But is it only me, or she is a weeaboo?"

His last comment made Issei's mind project image of Rias in a magical girl outfit on his bed, just about to- Shaking his head he replied, trying to hold his smile. "Don't know, but otaku calling others weeaboo is kinda-"

"I'm not an otaku! I like anime, manga, and cosplay, but that doesn't automatically make me one!" The black haired teen immediately interrupted causing his companions to laugh all the way back home.

In front of their house, both dragons quickly evacuated from both the teens' minds. { _It's time for me to go back to Vali. Hope you'll survive explaining what happened to your parents._ } [ _And I have to see how my host is doing. Good luck, hatchlings._ ]

Realizing what was waiting for them behind the doors Issei and Septimus visibly paled. "Come back here, you oversized alligators with wings! You had your fun, but now when you could be useful, you just fuck it and bail?!" Then former desperately tried to reason with them into helping. "Oh, they're gone... Fuck you, rotten assholes!"

Fake laughing, his brother tried to stop shaking and slowly walked to the doors. "C'mon, let's get this over with. It's not like they would be a big help anyway." Bracing themselves, both the young dragon and Nekomata entered their house, fearing what was going to happen.

Leaving their shoes outside, they cautiously headed towards the kitchen, wanting to end this as fast as possible. Halfway there they heard people laughing and suddenly something clicked in Septimus' mind. "I knew something's not right! Issei, run! They brought back..." He frantically yelled through their connection at the same time releasing his ears and tails to use Senjutsu to teleport away.

"ONII-CHAN!"

His efforts were futile. Suddenly, a white bullet bumped into him with a loud war cry.

 **THUD**

"Owww." Septimus groaned in pain opening slowly his eyes. Feeling the all too familiar weight on his back, he frantically started to wrench himself out of the bone-crushing hug, but his attacker was strong enough to keep him in place. "No, everything except for this! Issei, save me!" He cried helplessly to his brother.

Issei, knowing just how this new person was dangerous stood in place, hoping she wouldn't pick him as her next target.

"Onii-chan, that's mean! How could you say something like about your cute little sister, like she was some kind of monster! Especially after she hadn't seen you in such a long time!" The 'bullet' spoke raising herself a little, revealing that she was in fact, a girl around their age, with unruly snowy hair reaching to the middle of her back, covering her innocent looking face and moderate chest. The girl was wearing a loose white shirt and blue shorts, giving her a somewhat scruffy appearance.

"Izu, get off me! Someone take her away! Wait, what are you...? No, stay away from my ears! Help!" Septimus' moves became more desperate as sensed girl's hand moving toward his head.

His pleas fell on deaf ears, as the girl without a care scratched his cat ears, pun intended. Feeling his strength leaving him, Septimus resigned himself to his humiliating fate and unwillingly he let out a faint purr at the treatment.

"Izuna, let go of your brother." The stoic voice stopped the albino in her tracks. Hopping a little on the now purring guy, she tilted her head a little to its source, revealing her mismatched eyes, left being red and her right was silver.

"Mou. Let me play with Sep-niichan a little more. Please." Izuna pouted and made puppy eyes.

"No, get off of him." The girl entered the corridor with an impassive expression, but her emerald eyes hid a smile as if this situation was something she missed much. Not that she would ever admit it. The girl was tall, same height as Septimus, with well-endowed figure and short blond hair that reached her shoulders with pink ends, wearing casual green blouse and jeans. "Welcome home Sep, Ise."

"Alright, Nee-chan." Reluctantly she released her brother jumping on her legs, leaving the poor black haired boy with a destroyed pride on the floor. When she finally noticed Issei, her mood did a 180-degree turn and with sparkling eyes jumped at him. "Onii-chan!"

Izuna's new target stumbled back, terrified that he was next in line for his sister's "greeting". The energetic girl was stopped midair by the older blond. Without a word Issei's savior grabbed the albino by the collar, fully expecting this. With a relieved sigh Issei waved to both of them, keeping a safe distance just for sure. "Hello Izuna, Elaine."

Getting himself from the floor and fixing his clothes Septimus coughed, trying to gather pieces of his dignity. "Yeah, hi Ela. Have I ever told you that you're my favorite older sister?"

"I'm your only older sister." She'd just shook her head at her siblings' antics and strengthened her hold on the wriggling girl.

"Let me go! Let me show my Onii-chan how much I missed him!" Izuna cried and doubled her efforts earning a tired sigh from her sister, fearful look from Issei and vengeful smile from Septimus.

"Can you tone down?! And boys, since you're finally here, please help your sisters take their boxes to the rooms." Their mother's voice rang from the kitchen, stopping the lively girl and making her adopt an apologetic look.

"Sorry, Okaa-san!" They apologized in perfect synchronization. As Izuna calmed down, Elaine released her sister, who landed with a soft yelp.

"Meanie." She hummed irritated, giving the older girl an angry face. But when Issei patted her head it was quickly replaced with an innocent smile and happy purring. She looked at Septimus with half-lidded eyes, who was caressing his ears lightly after the rough treatment. He got her silent plea to pet her too but he walked away with his tails swishing back and forth.

The group moved to the kitchen, where their parents and last sister sat. "Hello Okaa-san, Otou-san. Hi Mirana." Both teens greeted everyone. Mirana sat there eating, she smiled and waved back to both boys. She was a beautiful girl with warm gray eyes, long auburn hair and a calm smile. Her attire consisted of black sister outfit hugging her impressive figure and a cross hanging around her neck. Seeing the cross made the newly reincarnated Devils wince in slight pain, which caught the attention of others in the room.

The two brothers looked at each other. Both knew that they couldn't avoid it and taking deep breath Issei prepared himself for a long talk. "Let's sit, it will take some time to explain everything."

 **DxD**

After an hour of recalling past events, except for a few, like a certain princess in someone's bed or them almost starting a fight with the same princess. The whole family sat quietly in the living room. Everyone was mulling over the news and what it meant for their future. The first one to break the silence was Mrs. Hyoudou. "If I understand correctly, your new girlfriend turned out to be Fallen Angel, that was sent here to kill you, then when Septimus came there to save you, Raynare showed up and stabbed him, allowing them to escape and the Devil reincarnating you, then the Devil showed up here in the morning, informed you that you're Devils, you meet her peerage, she introduced you to them and you revealed who you are and told them about rest of family?"

"More or less, except that Kalaturner is more like his ex-girlfriend now and we just told them that everyone here is part of Supernatural without any details." Specified Septimus, still little moody after the rough welcome. Seeing as Issei winced at his joke about his girlfriend... ..ex-girlfriend... he immediately regretted it. "Sorry."

"And you're telling me that Azazel, that is supposed to prevent that situations from happening, especially if they're caused by his people, is currently with Norse pantheon. On some important meeting?" Her tone stayed the same, but everyone knew well where it was going.

"Y-yes."

"What if they tell someone, even accidentally, about what we're doing here? We still need the appropriate situation to come out to light, the project alone won't be enough to convince others to make peace." Mr. Hyoudou stated the issue that weighed on his mind.

"I don't think we have to worry about that. Sisters of the Maou are smart and they'll talk before anything to their older siblings. Today, Lucifer-sama and Leviathan-sama will have some family time, but it's safe to say that our daily life is safe." The Dragon hybrid assured his father.

"And as much as I don't like this because of the whole dying thing, being part of heiress peerage will be useful in convincing those geezers from the 72 Pillars to our plan." Added Septimus trying to sweeten the deal and avoid angering their mother.

"Alright." She stood up and looked at her husband. "Gorou, we're going to pay a visit to the Norse Gods. And for Azazel's sake, they better really have an important meeting or the Grigori will need a new leader for endangering my children." After that, she started collecting things needed for their travel.

Gorou, clearly expecting this behavior, calmly finished his coffee and smiled at his wife. "Yes, dear. Remember to take all components to travel to Asgard, we don't want to repeat what happened the last time we were there." He then turned to the younger part of their family. "You know what to do when we're gone. Don't do anything stupid, rash and don't blow anything up. We'll be in two days at most, so wait for us and hope that the meeting is serious."

After their father left to help with preparations, the group of teens exchanged worried looks, fully knowing the extent of the potential danger that Azazel was in. "I don't know who has it worse. Uncle Zaz now that Okaa-san is after him, Ray-chan since she is mind controlled, Sep-niichan and Ise-niichan because they died yesterday. Or me, since Sep-niichan doesn't want to feed me." Izuna said straight out of the blue, doing her best to make the black haired Youkai feed her with a cute face.

"I'm not doing this, so leave me alone!" He immediately cut her, ignoring her whimpers.

Right then they've heard the sound of teleportation, meaning that their parents left. Both males visibly relaxed at that sound, sinking more into their seats. "All right, it could definitely be worse. Actually, nothing happened to us, so I'd say she took the news remarkably well." The brown haired teen turned to his brother.

"Nothing happened to us, but I'm curious if Azazel will be as fortunate. But hey, as long as it's not me that's on another end of Kaa-san's ire, I'm happy."

"I know what we need to do! Let's throw a party to celebrate our reunion!" Suddenly shouted the white-haired girl just a few seconds after that.

"No!" But the rest of household instantly shot down her idea.

"You're no fun. But when Onii-chan comes back and our family is again complete we're doing one! No discussion!" After that, she got back to staring at Septimus.

"Issei, could you help me with last few boxes?" Elaine asked her sibling casually.

"Of course." The brown haired boy instantly agreed, eager to help his sister.

After fifteen minutes of moving things to girls' rooms, Issei came back to living room to watch some TV, but as he was about to enter he saw Mirana giggling and Septimus feeding the beaming Izuna who was seated on his lap and played with his tail.

" _Not a word_." Septimus growled to his brother in low voice through their connection.

 **DxD**

The next day, both teens were on their way to the school, only two of them because their sisters had to wait for some paperwork to be done before they could go back to school.

"Ise, go on by yourself, I have to stop by a shop and buy that box of sweets for my new shield. Or better make it two for that scare we gave her. And something for Akeno-senpai. But for those, you're paying too." Black haired teen suggested.

"Good idea. We still have some time, so that won't be a problem. See ya." Issei fully agreed to the idea. After seeing Septimus strolling the other way, he changed his mind about going straight to the school and decided to relax a little in the nearby park. While he was sitting on a bench, thinking about every crazy thing that happened to him just yesterday, an abrupt sound brought him back to reality.

 **THUD**

"Auiee." His eyes were introduced to pearly white panties with green stripes that were on a nun.

* * *

 **Another chapter ends, another occasion for me to talk. In the next one, there will finally be an opportunity to see how both brothers fighting. Besides that, I'll just leave here my opinion that some of this season's anime are great, with Reincarnated Slime and Bunny Girl Senpai being the best of them.**

 **Leave a review, fav and follow, then review again just because! And see you in next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sits in weird position before the laptop and thinks about something to put here.**_

 **Nope, nothing comes to my mind. Have a good reading!**

 **Beted by Leragas.**

{Albion out-loud / _telepathically_ }

[Ddraig out-loud / _telepathically_ ]

(Electric and others)

* * *

" _Green stripes._ " Issei's eyes instinctively registered and burned inside his mind the image of the young nun's underwear. He shook his head and quickly helped the poor girl get up. "Are you all right?" He was genuinely concerned about her, that fall looked really painful.

When the girl in the habit looked up and into his brown eyes, he immediately admitted that she was a real beauty. With long golden hair and fair skin, she easily fit into most straight men preferences, even if for Issei she could be a little bigger around the chest.

"Do you speak Italian?" Her shy voice was full of hope that she finally found someone in this country who could understand her.

"You could say that." The brunette gave her a vague answer. Explaining the whole deal with him being a Devil and can understand every spoken language would end up with too much of a trouble for such an early hour.

The sad look in her eyes immediately made him want to hug her and protect her, but he restrained himself. "Ano... ..I've been appointed to the church here. But I don't know Japanese that well and... ..I got lost and now I don't know how to get there. Could you please help me?" She asked timidly.

"There is one right outside of town, I can take you there. But it's been abandoned for years now. Are you sure that you're in the right town?" The teenager asked, but slowly he started to have suspicions about the purpose of her presence here.

"Y-Yes. Thank you. The Lord must have sent you here as an answer to my prayers!" A smile graced her face, making her even cuter than before.

"Not a problem. My name is Issei Hyoudou, but everyone calls me Ise. Here, let me help you." The irony of her statement didn't escape the Dragon hybrid as he smiled to the nun and took her traveling bag, ignoring the pain in his head.

"My name is Asia Argento. Thank you very much, Mr. Issei!"

"Please, just Ise."

"Okay, Mr. Ise."

"Why do I suddenly feel old?"

 **DxD**

"I've led her close to the church. I used the excuse that I needed to rush back to school. For sure the Fallen Angels made their base there, I could smell them from a distance." After lessons, Issei sat on one of the couches in the club with the rest of members, explaining his morning adventure with the nun. She showed him her Sacred Gear when she healed a young boy and when they talked about her past in the Church. He admitted that one of his sisters was a sister too- now that was redundant.

"It's really sad that she was excommunicated, especially for something as harmless as healing a Devil but we can't help her now. Besides, the Grigori takes care of Sacred Gear users and ex-members of the Church, so she should be taken good care of there." Said Rias while she ate some chocolates.

"And don't forget that we can't make our move just yet. It's too bad that now they will know that you're alive, and by extend me too, but with that, we can't do much more until Azazel gives the go signal. I really hate all of this, but it's better than listening later after we killed someone we shouldn't or something." Septimus added is two cents from his place, also eating some sweets from the box. After some thought, he bought boxes as an apology and a welcome gift to everyone, with additional for Koneko as payment for protecting him from the sadistic Queen if she got too close.

"That's the worry for another day. I wanted to give you your first job as a Devils today, but we got an order from the Archduke to exterminate a Stray Devil that showed up here so it will be a good occasion us to show you how we fight and vice versa. Ready yourselves, we'll be going in five minutes." Their King announced, happy inside to finally see what the new members of her family were capable of. She hoped that they would be her trump card to win her freedom. Of course, she loved all her servants, both old and new, but these two had something in them that made her senses twitch, in a good way.

A few minutes later, almost everyone stood in the center of the room where a big magic circle was drawn, ready to teleport as Rias went over to the Hyoudou bros. "Give me your hands." When both of them complied she quickly wrote on each palm a small magic circle. "There, now you can use my family's teleportation circles, perform contracts and are officially recognized as part of the Gremory household. Now come, time for your first stray hunt."

"Actually, it's not our first stray hunt. We've got some of those before, am I right Sep? There were always some that caused trouble wherever we appeared." Issei spoke as he entered the circle.

"Yeah, you could say. But for once, I'm actually grateful for this, we will see how rusty you've become for these three years." Septimus followed him inside, stretching his arms and cracking his neck.

The whole group was engulfed in a red light and after a few seconds, they appeared next to an abandoned warehouse with an obscure aura around it. As the night air hit them, the two Nekomatas and one Dragon deeply inhaled and grimaced.

"Smell of blood." Said Koneko covering her nose.

"And sex." Added Issei and did the same.

Septimus stood there for a moment, sniffing around with closed eyes and clear disgust on his face. "Four fresh distinctive scents, most likely two males and two females, the females feel like Devils. With this cheap horror scenery, I don't even want to think what shit happened here."

Akeno looked surprised. "Two Strays? Archduke told us only about one."

This got her a neutral shrug from the black haired teen. "I don't know, I'm just saying I what smell here. What I know, however, is to always follow the nose, so better be on your guard."

Rias stood there, thinking about the unexpected turn of events and their next move. "Alright, everyone. If there's a risk of it being an ambush, then we have to be careful. Ise-kun, Sep-kun, if only one Stray will appear, then you will look for the second and won't allow her to hurt any of us while we fight. If the second does come out, then you both engage it while we kill the other." She explained her plan to the group.

"Hai, Buchou!" "Hai, Senpai!"

They slowly opened the doors, the foul stench making everyone recoil. Looking for any sign of the Stray Devils, they slowly moved forward. Everyone felt a wicked presence in the building circling around them in the shadows without any sound.

"I smell something disgusting. But I also smell something delicious. I wonder, is it sour, or is it sweet?"

"Stray Devil Viser, by the orders of the Archduke we're here to eliminate you for leaving your master's side and rampaging as you please." Rias states to seemingly empty space.

"BHEEHEBEHEHEH!"

An inhuman laugh echoed around them, followed shortly by loud steps. A naked, disfigured, female centaur came out of the shadows, wielding two spears that glowed with malice.

The Gremory group tensed, looking for a weakness to exploit.

"You should really be careful walking around like that, letting your boobs hang around without a bra, or else you'll end up with ugly sags." "And really, you couldn't make it more 'grim and dark'? I understand the need for mood and all, but it's not so painful to clean and remove the stench, y'know."

Except for the two Hyoudous. Everyone looked at them dumbfounded, talking like it was some sort of social meeting, not a hunt for depraved monsters.

"...Pervert." Said Koneko, reluctantly comparing her developing breasts to that of the Stray, her King and Queen.

Shaking off another weird antic of her Pawn and Bishop, Rias Gremory gave her servants orders. "That's one, Ise and Sep, stand by and search for the other. Yuuto, go!"

"Hai!" The blond Knight gripped his sword and launched towards the monster at insane speeds. For the untrained eye, it looked like he vanished, only to reappear with his sword striking at Viser's arms, only to be stopped mere inches by the giant spear. Immediately he vanished again, the second weapon impeded where his chest was a second before.

[ _The sword boy is fast, I give him that. His technique is not bad either, but he still has much work before him if he wants to fight in the big league._ ] Ddraig unexpectedly voiced his opinion in both teens' heads.

" _Ddraig, what are you doing here?_ " Asked Issei, following Yuuto's movements as he ran around and hit the stray from different angles, every assault barely intercepted. Unconsciously, a lecherous grin spread on his face when every blocked strike made her breasts jiggle. At the same time, the Knight didn't even spare them a second glance, focused only on her weapons.

[ _I was bored. My host is currently sleeping and her dreams are not that interesting, so I came to you to see what you are doing._ ] The Red Dragon Emperor admitted without any shame.

"GYAAAAAAAAAH!"

Leaping over the swing of Viser's beastly leg, Yuuto got under her guard and with clean swipe he cut both of her arms, making the horrific woman scream. _"He can do better, or he has some kind of trick that in his arsenal. Also, it's an honor to be the entertainment of a great, legendary, lazy lizard that doesn't do anything useful._ " Septimus, whose eyes were jumping between the fight and scanning the room for the second Stray, answered.

[ _Watch it, little cat! If only I had my body you would be mere seconds away from being eaten._ ]

" _But you don't have, and with your host unable to communicate with you, the most you can do to me is be an annoying distraction. Considering that I had my share of dying for this week and I'd be happy to go without it for the next millennia or two, let me do my task and shut up._ " Issei had to snort at the situation, where the teenage youkai scolded the spirit of a being that made gods tremble in fear without even batting an eye.

"Arrrrrgghh!" Viser, enraged with the loss of her arms turned around, looking for her running opponent. Right then, a little figure attacked her blindside with a strength that made the monster grunt in pain. Whipping her head to her new attacker, the stray spotted Koneko still holding fist after the hit. "Die, midget!" With an ear-piercing screech, the centaur-like woman rushed at the small girl, trying to squash the girl with her overwhelming mass.

"..." Viser's words seemingly had no effect on the little Rook. Yet when the enormous paw with claws tried to hit Koneko, she met it with her own devastating punch. Her eyes cold enough to send a chill down her opponent's spine.

 **CRUNCH**

The moment they collided bones of monstrous leg snapped with a sickening sound. "Argh! You little... Ugh!" Whatever Stray tried to say was stopped when Koneko jumped and following after first blow she punched the bigger woman in the stomach so hard that she was sent flying.

" _She has a nice punch. Now, what if she used touki with it after some training, ne Sep?_ " Issei turned his eyes from one Nekomata to the other, to see him watching the white-haired girl with caution.

Shadows formed around Septimus' hands to disappear seconds later, and in their place was a katana and wakizashi in each hand. " _...Have to remember, never joke about Koneko-chan's height. Breasts too most likely, not worth the trouble..._ " Muttered the youkai. " _Got something on the second Stray?_ "

" _Nothing much. I only felt little stir when that beast lost her arms._ "

" _Me too, but at least we're sure she's here and watching us. Don't drop your guard._ "

" _I could say the same to you._ "

 **BUMP**

The stray fell back onto the ground, seemingly drained of energy.

"Ara ara, someone's been naughty." Akeno laughed while walking slowly to the fallen enemy. With magic, she changed her attire into shrine maiden and raised her hands.

"Miko!" Both Hyoudous cried happily at the sight.

 **BZZZZZZZZT**

"GAAAAAAARRRRH!"

A giant lightning bolt hit Viser, electrocuting her and sapping the rest of her strength to fight. "And this someone needs punishment. Ohohohoho, you can take it, don't you? It will be my master who shall finish you off." Akeno blushed while she licked her lips, as she visibly enjoyed her actions.

"I fucking told you!" Shouted terrified the Septimus, taking a step back and crossing swords in a defensive gesture, his previous eagerness for the raven-haired girl's new outfit gone. "I was right! She's a sadist that gets off on this!"

"Don't worry, she's only like that when she's fighting." Rias calmed her Bishop and walked up to the pitiful pile of smoking remains and her Queen. "Akeno, stop."

" _All right, I'll give you this, now I'm scared of Akeno-san too. But doesn't she reminds you of someone who could change attitudes at the drop of a pen?_ " Issei asked offhandedly. He paused. " _Do you feel that?_ "

" _I'm not getting orgasms torturing my prey, I just kill them. And yes, I do feel that. She'll attack soon when she'll see a chance to kill even one of them. Be ready._ " His answer made the Dragon hybrid gather his power, focusing it mostly on his arms and legs.

Rias stood over the half-dead monster and forwarded her hand like Naruto would use a Rasengan. "Any last words?"

Viser barely raised her head and looked the scarlet-haired girl in the eye. "Farewell, Princess." Viser smirked.

Killing intent spiked when Rias gathered her magical energy.

" _There!_ " Both Hyoudous observing the room shouted mentally. Without hesitation, Issei burst from his place and with a speed rivaling that of Kiba, he appeared next to his master, catching something flying towards her.

Rias looked in shock at her savior. Issei's entire features changed: red or white scales were seen on his skin where the school uniform didn't cover, only stopping at the base of his neck; dragon claws where his hands were supposed to be, the sharp nails digging into the projectile that dare harm his master; his eyes were that of a reptile, brown and slitted, while they shone dangerously in the darkness; his teeth were no longer human, for they were as sharp as shark teeth.

"Oh, you have good instincts, handsome." The projectile that Issei caught was, in fact, a tentacle with black veins that pulsed. The tentacle retracted back into the darkness, where came a slender young woman with purple hair and a bloodstained face. What attracted everyone's attention was that her eyeballs were completely black, with only the pupil being red, and on her back were six tentacles like the one that attacked Rias. "I'm curious, what do you taste like?"

"Great, another man-eater. Like one cannibal is not enough." Sighed Septimus as he walking next to his brother. The shadows next to him formed a limb similar to that of their enemy and held onto the swords as he put up his headphones and played music. "Let's see how much this three years softened you up. How 'bout we play around bro? Standard rules, no offensive magic, no fire or poison breathing. Just skills." He said to the hybrid next to him and took back the swords. Adjusting his grip on the swords, Septimus switched into his Nekomata form.

"You want in too? What can an attractive girl like me do when there is so much demanded from her?" She turned to the black and white haired boy and asked with an alluring voice, licking some of the blood around her mouth.

"Sounds good. Let's play." Issei answered, giving his brother quick nod and turned to rest of the group. "Leave her to us, Buchou."

Without any other words or glance, both teens attacked the second Stray in perfect synchronization, coming at her from opposite sides. The woman just laughed and blocked it with her tentacles. "Both of you at once? I'll be sure to suck you dry... Of your blood!" She pushed them back.

"Oi, lady, stop with the sexy comments, it's not fair with that kind of look." Issei jumped back, his mind distracting him with an interesting situation involving the Devil in front of him, without his brother there.

"And you stop thinking with your dick, idiot!" Yelled at him Septimus, blocking two tentacles, with one of them touching his skin. "Argh, those shits are poisonous!" He gasped and gained distance between himself and the enemy.

"Good thing that as the grandson of one of the most poisonous Dragons this doesn't even sting." The brown haired boy again tried to get past the Stray's additional limbs and cut her down.

"Lucky bastard. Looks like little more distance will be useful in this battle." The youkai grunted under his breath. Then both swords in his hands disappeared in shadows and in their place was a long scythe of the same color. Twirling it in his hands he ran back into the fray and with wide swing, slashed one of the tentacles, cutting it clean off. "Take that, bitch! Nyahahaha!"

"You little fuck, I'll rip you apart for that!" She roared and shot two others at him which he swiftly dodged. Meanwhile, Issei got two of the tentacles in his claws and with them, he yanked the woman to himself.

"Shut up!" He roared and sent her flying with a strong headbutt, tearing off the tentacles as she flew. " _Wait a moment, did you just say 'nya'?!_ " Issei asked with disbelief as he dropped the dead limbs.

" _No._ " Septimus answered quickly.

" _You totally did! Wait till Izuna hears about that!_ " The Dragon hybrid shouted through the connection with a loud laugh.

" _Do that and I'll burn your porn collection._ "

The red-eyed woman backed down a little, keeping her remaining tentacles between her and the two Hyoudous. Seeing this, both males grinned like sharks that just smelled blood. " _Enough playing around, I'll hold her down, you go for the kill._ " Issei's telepathic voice was cold and calculated, as he flexed his dragonified hands.

" _No fun can last forever. Let's finish this slut that takes the phrase 'eating dicks' too literally._ " Septimus agreed. Septimus grinned, his eyes shining orange from under the white part of his hair when he twirled his weapon around and took a slow step towards the bloodied woman.

The stray leveled her limbs at her cat-like enemy, thinking that he was going to attack. However, following the movements of his weapon, she didn't see for a moment what her second opponent was doing. The little loss of the concentration at his brother's action was all that Issei needed from his enemy. Using the strength of his dragonified legs, he jumped to her tentacles. Gripping two of them and using them like chains he crashed her into a fourth wall. He pulled her high into the air again then smashed her into the hard floor.

With most of her ribs broken and two of her tentacles held by the boy turned monster, the Stray weakly stood up and aimed her last free tentacle at his face. It was a desperate attack that should've guaranteed that at least one of them be brought down with her, but Issei violently turned his head right before her limb reached him and bit deeply into it, keeping her immovable. " _Now!_ "

At Issei's signal, Septimus moved faster than any other fighter today. Septimus ran diagonally, his feet touching the air instead of the ground. Quickly gaining speed and height, he bounced off the same invisible surface that he was running on, diving towards the stray. His head bobbing to the rhythm of the song in his earphones, his scythe trailing behind him, Septimus gave a soundless yell as he beheaded the pinned woman, who could only watch her death approaching.

 **SMASH**

"'You could be the corpse and I could be the killer. If I could be the Devil, you could be the sinner.' Quite fit for the situation, don't you think?" Septimus sang as he rose from his landing, hanging his weapon over his shoulder. Taking off his headphones he turned to rest of their peerage that watched the whole fight from a safe distance.

As second Stray's corpse was behind him, he couldn't see, that the remaining tentacles were sucked back into the body that started swelling fast. Issei, on the other hand, noticed what was happening and quickly conjured magic circle to shield himself. "Septimus!"

Said teen immediately turned toward his brother, his scythe in a defensive position ready to block any attack. "Wha...?!"

 **BOOM**

The swelled body exploded and astonished the male nekomata. Said nekomata could only manage to shield his face with arms before the mass of gore hit him. Not moving for few seconds, he stared at Issei, safe and clean behind his shield when he was from head to toe covered in blood. "What. The. Fucking shit?!" He yelled and looked at his clothes, taking a quick sniff. "Ugh! Unholy fuck! And here I thought that this room smelled bad!"

Rias and her group to their fortune were far enough to avoid the results of the disgusting explosion and stared speechlessly. They were impressed with the ease that the brothers defeated the Stray Devil, especially if they were holding back and were just about to praise them when unexpectedly, the said Stray's body erupted.

[You're fortunate that you cut off half of those tentacles, or her blood would be just as toxic as they were. It is an old technique, potent in battle and useful to take an enemy down even when defeated.] Ddraig spoke out, slightly startling the Devils.

"And you haven't shared this with us before because...?" Asked Issei as Septimus' perked up from checking his arm, that was burned from the previous contact with the poison.

[I recalled it only after she exploded. As I said, it's an old technique and it's been ages since the last time I saw it.] The old dragon said apologetically.

"...I'm going to kill him. I'll find his host, kill her, then do the same with the next and repeat it until I find some way to destroy his Sacred Gear." Septimus spoke with a low voice as he started leaking malicious aura that seemed to draw nearby shadows.

Regaining her composure, Rias gained everyone's attention. "Good job, especially you, Koneko-chan, Ise-kun and Sep-kun with detecting the second Stray Devil. You're free to go and see you tomorrow."

"Thank you, Buchou. See you tomorrow." Said Issei and teleported back home with Septimus.

As the light from their circle died down, Akeno walked to her King. "They're strong, insanely even, but do you think that they stand a chance against Riser?"

The crimson-haired devil turned to her friend with a sad smile. "They have to. Those two are my last hope."

 **DxD**

Both Hyoudous appeared before their house in a red flash, one of them with an expression of pure disgust and the second looking at him with pity.

"I need a long shower, like an hour or more. Then I'll burn those clothes or my nose will kill me." Septimus said as he opened doors.

"Sep-niichan, Ise-niichan, welcome home! Ela-neechan cooked her special today!" Izuna ran towards them when they entered. With her hair curled and flying behind her, she was about to jump on her brother, but one look at Septimus stopped her in her tracks. "Yek, Onii-chan, you stink! Don't come near me."

As the girl slowly backed away from him, Septimus grinned widely seeing a perfect chance for a little payback. "What's wrong, Izu-chan? Give your Onii-chan big hug." The teen with orange eyes imitated her voice as he opened his arms and took a step in her direction.

"No~~~!" The younger girl screamed and run away, her brother following right behind her, laughing like a villain from a cheesy anime series.

Issei looked at the speeding duo as he walked inside. His legs and nose immediately guided him to the living room where Elaine and Mirana were setting the table. "Hey, Ela, Mira. We're back."

The Russian nun raised her head and smiled warmly. "It's hard to miss. Those two act together like cat and dog." She commented as they heard something crash.

"And here I thought that cheap jokes are Septimus' domain." Said the blonde older sister to her sister- who is in fact, a sister- with a soft chuckle. She fixed her hair and turned to Issei. "Dad called. It looks like Mom won't hurt Azazel. This meeting turned out to be serious and they will be back tomorrow evening."

"Great news." Issei said and looked hungrily at the food.

"IYAAAAA~~~AA!"

"MWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Right then, a high pitched scream of terror from a certain white-haired girl spread throughout the household, telling everyone that her brother had seized her, which was followed by a cheerful laugh from the living room.

* * *

 **Writing those family parts is by far my favorite thing in this story. But at the same time I'm grateful I have only one younger brother, I wouldn't survive in a family with 5 siblings, I'd go nuts in a minute.**

 **Read, review and keep story alive by keeping me motivated with your insight!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**I've found the even weirder pose to sit in the meantime.**_

 **So, Devil job coming, crazy priest coming, lots of curses too. Besides that just a normal, supernatural day in Hyoudou life.**

 **Beted by Leragas.**

{Albion out-loud / _telepathically_ }

[Ddraig out-loud / _telepathically_ ]

(Electric and others)

* * *

Issei was in the classroom, waiting for his teacher to finish the classes' lecture. Behind him, Septimus was napping on the desk. The male nekomata didn't care about the teacher or Motohama and Matsuda's dagger-like glares sent at him. Issei's friends were mad at his brother because Septimus made his goal playing pranks on them, especially during their peeping sessions. Today the prankster glued the wall around the holes of girl's locker and stopped Issei before the brown-haired Devil could fall into his brother's trap. It ended with both perverts literally stuck to their spots when the angry girls arrived and the trick's author laughing his ass off while playing 'chivalrous knight'. Both guys were also pissed off at Issei and gave him the silent treatment when they've heard about him joining the Occult Research Club and because of Septimus warning his brother before he could fall into Septimus' pranks.

When the bell finally announced the end of the lesson, the brown-haired Dragon hybrid pushed his brother lightly to wake him. When his brother only gave him a weak stir and a muffled mutter, Issei sighed and smacked the sleeper's head. "Wake up, you lazy asshole."

Rubbing the smacked spot, Septimus raised his head, swaying some white strands of his eyes and replied quietly in an irate tone. "You're not the one who had to heal your arm from some shitty poison. Poison, that if some good-for-nothing fossil that likes to reside in our minds would for once be useful, wouldn't even be a problem."

"Or if we didn't use the Stray Devil as a training dummy and took her serious from the start then this wouldn't have had happened." Issei sighed once again. "How's your hand?"

"Better, but still numb." Septimus replied, flexing his left arm with a displeased face. For the rest of the walk, they were silent, except for some low groans escaping from Septimus.

Ten minutes later, they were before the doors to the old school building when Issei stopped. "What do you think, should we invite them to meet with Azazel since they know about most things by now? All this is happening on Gremory's territory, so I think that she should have some say in dealing with this. Especially now that we are a part of her peerage."

"Don't care. Do what you want." The Youkai rudely answered as he walked past his brother and sharply opened the doors.

Thinking whether or not warn his King about the leader of the Fallen Angels and get her to meet him, the pawn of the Gremory followed his brother through the halls. As they entered the clubroom, they were met with the whole Peerage doing their things and Rias filling some papers. "Hello everyone." Issei waved to the rest of the club.

"... Mmm." Septimus barely acknowledged the others and without any other reaction, he walked to his place on the sofa right next to Koneko. Hanging his head over the backrest he closed his eyes and stopped moving.

His behavior earned him a weird look from everyone, not that it had any effect on him. Issei used to his mood swings, just sat opposite his brother. "Don't worry about Sep, he's always grumpy when he's tired or angry. Right now, it's both since he's also out of magic."

"Magic? But I thought that you didn't use any yesterday. Maybe except that running in the air at the end. Actually, what was that? I'm sure he wasn't flying or levitating." Rias raised her head from the documents and fixed her glasses. At the same time, Akeno rose from her place and gave Issei a cup of tea.

"Thanks, Akeno-senpai." The Dragon hybrid gladly took a sip. "It's really good." He said with a smile to the black haired beauty and turned to the crimson haired one. "It's a simple trick that Sep came up with, Buchou. He explained to me that when you change the pressure of air in a specific place, it can become 'solid' and therefore can be stepped on. That's not what made him this way though, that would be purging the poison from yesterday's Stray. Just let him be and he'll be back to his normal self in a jiffy."

"Oh, that's good. I want to once again congratulate all of you swift job again since none of you got seriously hurt. The Archduke also wanted to apologize to us for the incomplete information and compliment us for dealing with them. He said that the next time they give us a stray hunt mission, they will make sure to give us accurate details." Rias praised her servants with a proud face, as her Queen sat back with a smile after being praised.

Koneko, as usual, was eating some sweets with her impassive face and looked between the two brothers. "...You two are strong." She just said and took another candy.

"I have to agree with Koneko-chan. I'm sure that you will be worthy comrades and part of Gremory clan. Yesterday's hunt clearly showed that you are more than capable to protect our King." Concurred the blond Knight, sending Issei smile that instantly made the Dragon hybrid want to punch him.

"Ara ara, we have such powerful and cute new members. I just want to play with them a little." Akeno joined them and spoke with an alluring voice. She slowly moved closer to Issei, giving him a generous view of her large breasts.

As the Half-Dragon glued his eyes to them with more than a satisfied smile, his brother instantly sat straight at Queen words and moved closer to the younger girl next to him. "Koneko-chan, don't let her get me. And for sure don't let her 'play' with me."

Their reactions made rest of the group laugh, even Koneko got a small smile. It was like Hyoudous brought fresh air to their life as they joined their little family. "Akeno, stop teasing your juniors. I planned to give you your first contracts yesterday but we were interrupted. So, you both can have the extra contracts." Informed Rias as she smiled contently since her Pawn and Bishop seemed to fit perfectly in her family.

Getting his focus off Akeno's body as she slowly moved away, Issei asked. "But Buchou, aren't we supposed to be, you know, handing out leaflets first?"

"Ah, that. Don't worry about that. With your power level, you can just skip on the handing out process. We'll get you familiars on the next full moon." Rias informed with a wave of her hand.

"Ah, is that so." Issei then made up his mind. "Buchou, I need to tell you something, it's about the Fallen in the area. You see, Azazel will be coming to our house to give us the information so we can deal with them. As members of your peerage and since you're the protector of this town, I think you should at least receive an invitation to come to our house to receive the information too and meet the members of the family."

Surprised Rias took off her glasses and looked at her Pawn. "You're saying that the leader of the Grigori himself will come here? Is he going to deal with those rouge Fallen?" Hearing them talking, Akeno visibly stiffened, clearly not fond of the idea of Azazel being so close.

"To be clear, it's not the first time that that old crow came here. Before, back when I lived here, he was freeloading on our dinners quite often." Came from Septimus, who was again in his previous position.

Rubbing her temples, Rias imagined one of the biggest threats to the Devils just showing up in her city to eat for free and sighed tiredly. "Alright, we'll meet with Azazel and your family. So just rest for now and in a few hours, you'll take care of your contracts and then we'll have dinner with the Governor General." She said, not believing this situation, as Issei quickly wrote a message to Elaine about more guests coming to their house.

 **DxD**

Issei appeared with red flash in a room full of manga, figurines, and others typical otaku accessories. After Rias agreeing to join them on a dinner they just talked about themselves and basically tried to know each other better. When the time finally came for them to go meet their clients, Rias told them the other minor details about forming contract and sent them off, wishing them successful contracts.

"You're not Koneko-chan." Came from behind him.

Turning around, the devil noticed a skinny man in glasses with long hair looking at him with a displeased face. "Yes, sorry about that, but Koneko-chan is so popular that she had a few other clients and I'm here in her place."

"Hahaha, yeah, I don't think so. Go away and bring back Koneko-chan." The client answered without second to think and tried to push Issei out.

"I'm sure that we can work something out. What did you want to ask Koneko-chan?" The teen, not wanting to fail his first summoning, twisted out of his way and tried to convince the man to let him stay.

He looked at Issei for a moment, then took out girl's school uniform and said something that made Issei's hope instantly drop. "I wanted her to wear this."

 **DxD**

"Urgh, I just want to get this done... Of course, I just had to land outside. Fuck my luck." Septimus complained after he got out of the teleportation circle. With a short glance, he walked to the house he landed in front of and knocked loudly. "Hello! Anyone order a Devil here? Sorry, had little slip with the teleportation." He asked through the open doors. Without thinking, he walked inside.

The whole house was silent as he made his way deeper, looking for the person that summoned him here. When he saw light coming out from one of the rooms, he opened the doors and entered. "One Devil, just as requested..." He started but instantly stopped when the smell of blood hit him. Looking around, he saw an abused corpse pinned to the wall in the shape of a reversed cross.

 **CRASH**

Right after Septimus stepped into the room and spoke, two shots came at him without a sound, one of them embedding itself in a wall behind him.

"Argh, motherfucker!" He screamed in pain as he dodged first one, but the second hit his right arm. Midair, he aimed his other hand towards where bullets came from and sent there a fireball, but because of the numbness in his arm, he missed the shooter standing in the corner.

"Depends on whose mothers they are, shitty Devil-kun. And it looks like your aim just as shitty as your luck today."

A young male with white hair walked toward the center of the room, his two guns facing Septimus who had his magic circles facing the man, making a Mexican standoff. The man pointing his pistols was in a priest garb and had a deranged smile on his face. "How do you like my special bullets?" He asked with a melodious voice as if trying to sing.

Feeling the light burning in his arm Septimus spat out and cursed anyone who put him in these situations one after another. He turned his shining eyes towards the priest and answered sarcastically. "They are as splendid as fuck. Now, who the fuck are you, nutjob?"

"Oh, this Devil has a dirty mouth. I, you little scum, am Freed Sellzen. An Exorcist that loves to kill shits like you, make them suffer and cleanse the world of your existence. Not that it will be much of a use for you when I'll kill you in a moment." The priest introduced himself with an ironic nod.

"And this poor guy? What has he done, to make you do this to him, sicko?" Asked the black haired teen with a short glance at the body, watching every move of the weird priest and ready to act at the slightest twitch of a muscle.

"Him? Everyone who depends on Devils is just as rotten as they are and deserve the same fate. I'm impressed that you didn't even blink, fucktard, but what do you think? Nice greeting?" Freed explained with a sickening smile as he licked barrel of one of his guns.

Looking him in the eye, Septimus snorted and smiled a little with pity towards the exorcist. "You know, this kind of horror stopped being in fashion years ago. If you really wanted to scare someone coming in here, you should've left some drops of blood on the floor going to the dead guy, face him towards the turned TV- which is turned on- so I have to come closer to him and turn him, where I'd see him killed with something simpler, like a slashed throat or maybe a headshot. But this botchery will only make someone puke. And writing this with blood... ..I mean, who the fuck puts 'punishment for sinners' on the damn wall.. ...what were you thinking, idiot?" He ended with a dry laugh.

"What the fuck do you think, criticizing my masterpiece here! I'll paint the rest of the room in your blood, you shithead!" Sellzen roared at him with rage.

Septimus eyed the exorcist for a moment and then a sinister smirk crawled on his face. "Oh, you're so on, cunt!"

"Rat fuck!"

"Bitch!"

"Whoreson!"

"Twit!"

Both of them were throwing insults each other, just waiting for the slightest opportunity to kill another. That is until a blonde nun unexpectedly entered the room and drew their attention. "Father Freed, I... Iyaaaaa!" She started, but suddenly screamed terrified.

"What?!" Both males shouted in unison, turning to the crying girl. They saw her staring at the nailed corpse. "Thank you, that's the reaction I wanted to hear! See?! I told, this scene is scary, buttslut!" Screamed with mad grin ecstatic Freed.

"She doesn't count, you degenerate. Just look at her, even simple blood mark would scare this little wimp." Septimus retorted with a sneer. Then he looked again at the girl, scanning her with his eyes. "Wait a moment, I know you. You're that clumsy nun Issei talked about. Asia something, with Twilight Healing, am I right?"

"I-I-Ise-san...?" Asia stuttered, drawing her eyes from the dead man to Septimus.

"Oi, you two know each other, dickhead?" Cut in Freed with a suspicious glare.

"More like a friend of a friend- or friend of a brother. My brother helped her and they talked a little." The reincarnated devil answered carelessly. "Nothing changed, your work is a shit and in bad taste, Padre Pederasta."

"You dickless faggot!" He shouted and started shooting at Septimus. "Die! Die! Die!" With every sent bullet, Freed repeated this one word.

Without time to create a barrier with only one hand, Septimus darted sideways. Running and dodging projectiles, he sent another fireball at the priest, but because of his numb arm, Freed easily sidestepped it. Laughing through his 'mantra', the crazy priest kept firing bullets, breaking the house further and sending splinters everywhere around. "Fuck!" Septimus swore and skid a little. "Alright, playtime is over." The youkai spoke in a low voice, his eyes becoming orange lights as shadows swirled around him. "Let's see how you manage with this, nutbag."

Shadows easily stopped the priest's bullets, throwing them harmlessly on the floor. Then, some of it formed an edge, that came with lightning speed at Freed, slashing him over the face. "Arghhhh!" An inhuman howl came from the exorcist as he dropped one of his guns and covered the place where a moment ago was his eye. But he didn't have time to cry, as right after the first one followed another shadow 'blade', that dispersed when he shot it.

Septimus just stood amid the darkness, with emotionless eyes looking at the wounded enemy. When his second one was stopped, the shadow mage raised his hand and sent a few others toward the priest. As they neared him, Freed, with the hand that covered his destroyed eye, whipped out something that looked like sword handle. Instantly it shot out a beam of light that cut the shadows. Seeing more of them forming around the Devil, Freed did the only thing that could save him.

"Stop it!" He shouted, holding the light sword at Asia's throat when he appeared next to her. With blood flowing out of his ruined face and staining nun's habit, the crazy priest was pointing his gun at the swirling darkness. "Drop that weird magic, or this little slut will earn a second breathing hole, monster."

"...You're lucky that I hate when innocents die around me. Leave her and get out of here, you spineless craven." After a moment of silence, a voice devoid of all emotions came from the shadows, as the 'blades' around the Exorcist disappeared.

"Oh no, she's coming with as my policy. I need her to be sure that shitwad like you won't kill me the moment I turn my back." Freed brought his blade closer to Asia, drawing a small, bleeding line. With tears running down her face, the small nun stared helplessly into the shining orbs.

"Be it your way. But know one thing, mongrel, if you hurt her, someone really mad will make you suffer." Septimus spoke again in the same voice. The shadows slowly lessened. As emotions finally returned on the teen's face, he looked at small nun with a smile, feeling a weird need to comfort her. "Don't worry. If one thing can be said about Issei, is that he is fiercely loyal to his friends. And you are one of them, so just wait for him a little." With that, he summoned crimson circle and teleported back to the club.

 **DxD**

Issei sat back in the Club, after informing Rias about results of his first summoning. The client, named Morisawa, turned out to be a great fan of the Dragon Ball series and after short while they ended in a fierce discussion about the best episodes, favorite characters etc. Morisawa almost flipped over when Issei showed him his wings and changed his hands into claws, only for the older man to start to poke his scales and shower him with questions about them. Fortunately, both of them agreed that Issei shouldn't show his fire, but during all of this, both of them forgot to form the contract, which ended with the young Devil explaining to his King why he came back empty-handed.

"I wonder how Septimus' doing on his job?" Asked Issei to no one in particular.

As if those words were some kind of cue, said teen appeared in the red circle. When the light died down, everyone saw Septimus with shadows that cling onto him and a bleeding arm...

"I'm back. Sorry, but no contract here." He dropped, moving towards his spot on the couch.

Whole room stared at him as he spoke like everything was normal. "What happened to you?!" They shouted.

"Showed up at the client's house, got shot in the arm, started a cursing auction with a crazy Exorcist, met Issei's new friend, took priest's eye but had to let him go when he threatened to kill her. Can someone take care of the bullet that got stuck there? I'd do it myself, but it's hard with one stiff hand." He summarized with a bored tone and pointed at the hole in his arm.

Issei gave the rest meaningful look and they quickly understood that it was another of Bishop's grumpiness. As Akeno tended to his wound, Rias wanted to gain more information, but Septimus was faster. "Senpai, I'll explain everything in detail, but please, let me do this at the dinner. It's too long to repeat this to everyone again and again."

"Then let's go meet Ise and Sep's family as soon as Akeno finishes."

"Buchou, before we go, I have to warn you. Our family can be called quite... extraordinary." Issei thought about some of the possible situations that would happen to the ORC in their house and how his siblings would look in front of his Peerage.

"Don't worry, I'm sure that they're wonderful." And so Rias taunted fate.


	6. Chapter 6

**More family moments! Closer introduction to a female part of Hyoudous, more known faces, and usual insanity. Mom Hyoudou is not someone you want to cross, so about that you've been warned. Time for a prelude to this arc finale.**

 **Also, I'm taking ideas for girls into Issei's Harem. Guaranteed are Rias and Akeno, but who will be main and who will join, about that you can decide. If you manage to convince that your idea is good enough, of course. And here in this chapter, you have one of the potential members.**

 **Beted by Leragas.**

{Albion out-loud / _telepathically_ }

[Ddraig out-loud / _telepathically_ ]

(Electric and others)

* * *

"Don't just stand there and open up."

Rias and her Peerage stood before the Hyoudou Residence, with everyone looking at the brown haired teen hesitating to enter his own house. Issei looked back at them and then slowly opened the doors, sticking his head inside.

"We're home!" He announced, looking around carefully as he walked inside. With every cautious step, the Dragon hybrid checked his surrounding, as if expecting some trap or surprise attack. When he made it halfway through the corridor, he didn't know whether to be relieved or worried about the situation.

"Sorry for the intrusion." Said the rest of the group as they entered behind Issei. They, except for Septimus who watched to have between himself and Akeno Koneko's small frame, observed the teen's weird behavior with confusion.

"Onii-chan, will you stop acting silly? We have guests and you'll weird them out." Izuna appeared from the living room with her hair tied into twin tails and wore a frilly blue dress, cutely scolding her brother. When she spoke, Issei immediately turned to her with his hands raised defensively, ready for her 'attack' that didn't come. Then she turned to the newcomers and waved lightly. "Hello, my name is Hyoudou Izuna, I'm the younger sister of Sep-niichan and Ise-niichan. But please, call me Izu-chan."

Surprised, Issei just stared at his younger sibling, completely expecting one of her 'shows of affection', not this picture of 'perfect little sister'. He was even more surprised when Rias and Akeno rushed at her and squealed something that sounded like: "So cute!" When both beauties were focused on the younger girl, Issei looked at his brother.

" _Are you sure it's our Izuna? She's too..._ " Issei asked mentally.

" _...Calm? Maybe Ela dropped some drugs to her meal? Or Azazel tested his new mind-controlling artificial Sacred Gear on her?_ "

{ _You two are terrible brothers._ } They heard Albion chuckling.

" _Oh, hey Albion. Is Red Useless Emperor with you too? You two missed one crazy priest with the dictionary of a sailor._ " Septimus greeted him as he watched the two girls awing at Izuna's mismatching eyes.

[ _Insolent brat!_ ]

Taking Ddraig outburst as 'yes' both brothers focused back on their guests. "You must be Gremory-senpai and Himejima-senpai. Ise-niichan and Sep-niichan talked about you quite a bit, especially Ise-niichan."

"Really? Please tell me, Izu-chan, what was that they told you about us?" Asked the crimson haired devil.

"Ise-niichan talked mostly about how great your breasts are, whose are better, but eventually couldn't decide, since he already saw and touched your breasts but haven't seen or touched Akeno-senpai's. And you must be Kiba-senpai, please take care of me." The girl with silver hair answered in the same tone as before.

"Oh, is that true, Buchou? You've let our adorable junior touch your breasts? Maybe I should do the same." Akeno teased her friend as Yuuto and Izuna exchanged pleasantries, making Rias get a small blush.

Before the crimson haired King found the right answer for her Queen's jab, Izuna approached Koneko, who stood there composed as always. "Hey, I'm Izuna..." The girl started, but then her smile vanished, replaced with bared teeth. What shocked everyone even more, was that the same happened to Koneko, as she hissed and shaped her hands like cat paws. The two white-haired girls glared at each other with hate in their eyes, killing intent noticeable to everyone there.

"Ahh, and what's ironing board doing here?!"

"...Talk more and I'll claw your eyeball out. Maybe you'll stop looking like some stupid, half-baked albino after that."

Everyone watched dumbstruck as Izuna turned from a cheerful person into a crazy one and attacked Koneko, who answered with even greater ferocity.

{ _It was easy to predict, basing on what they are._ }

" _Huh?_ " Both Hyoudous were even more confused at Albion's sudden comment.

[ _What were you expecting? You know what both of them are. Even if the little cat is suppressing that side of her, instincts are still there._ ]

Realization dawned upon both brothers. " _All right, I'll take Izuna, you calm Koneko-chan._ " Getting quick nod from Septimus, Issei dragged his younger sister away, Septimus mirroring his actions with the petite Devil.

"Izu, calm down. You knew that she's Nekomata, so why have you assaulted her like that?" Issei quietly asked his sister when they were a safe distance from her new nemesis.

"Sowwy, Onii-chan. I forgot, teeheehee." She apologized and lightly hit her head.

"Seriously." Issei facepalmed at her answer. "Alright, and what's with you not jumping on either of us at the doors?"

"Hey, really, who do you and Sep-niichan think I am?" Izuna jumped up with an angry pout on her face.

At the same time, the two Nekomatas stood away, the male one trying to hold the smaller one from lashing at the other girl. "Koneko-chan, before you go and try to kill my sister take a deep breath and let me explain, OK?"

She inhaled deeply a few times, her emotionless mask replacing the look of rage. "...Speak."

"You know, that face is actually scarier than previous, for other reasons. Anyway, the cause of why you're so hostile to Izuna is related to you being nekomata and your instincts. So please, try not to kill each other. I'll even buy you bonus box of sweets as an apology for forgetting to warn you."

Koneko looked again at the other girl. "...What is she then?"

Septimus grinned widely at that. "No hints, you'll have to wait a little longer with everyone else."

"...Alright."

After that, Septimus turned back to the rest of the group and gave them a thumbs up meaning that the crisis was averted. "Now that no one wants to kill anyone anymore, let's meet the rest of the family and hope that we survive to tell about it."

Everyone laughed at his try to lighten the mood. Following Issei, they entered the living room. Inside, they saw two girls watching a tall man in VR headset, swinging his arms and moving left and right.

"Ha, take that! Another high score!" The man shouted.

"Everyone, meet Azazel of Grigori, chief of the Fallen Angels and supervisor of our family project." Issei started an introduction.

"Who apparently tries again to beat me in Beat Saber again. Give up, old timer." Added Septimus with a quick laugh, while Azazel took off the head gadget and turned to them.

"Not trying, I'm wiping the floor with you, kid. You two were late, so I had to find something to do in the meantime." With that Azazel turned to Rias and her Peerage. "You must be Sirzechs' little sister with the family, nice to meet you."

"As the person in charge of this area and future head of the Gremory House allow me to greet you, Governor..." Rias started formally greet him but was quickly stopped.

"Oh, stop that and just call me Azazel. It's not an official meeting, so let's skip those boring titles." Azazel just waved off her efforts with a smirk.

Those outsides of Hyoudou family stared at the most powerful Fallen Angel, completely put off by his laid-back personality. Darting their eyes between him and Septimus, they all thought how similar those two were- same hairstyle, tall and completely unpredictable, except the bangs.

Without a care about all the attention, Azazel walked to the table and poured himself sake. "Anyway, now that we have five out of the Six Cardinal Sins back together, things will start to be interesting again, won't they?"

Septimus hid his face in hands at Azazel's offhand comment. "Please, don't remind me of the stupid name you came up with when we were kids."

"'Six Cardinal Sins'?" Rias asked curiously.

Azazel pointed at the Hyoudou siblings and spoke. "I mean them. By the agreement of the Three Biblical Factions, each faction will have to contribute to the making of this project, Fallen Angels were assigned as its supervisors and the family had to live in Devil controlled territory. The chosen territory was Kuoh Town, at that time under the care of Cleria Belial, because of her relationship with an Exorcist. The Angels and the Church were allowed to call for their help in any manner that isn't against the other two factions. When they formed their team, I as their Sensei, came up with giving them nicknames based on the sins most fitting their character."

"Don't try to sound cool and wise there, Chuuni Crow. When you first wanted to name the team, it was something like 'Teenage Squadron of Everlasting Darkness' and every individual member had code-name that was even longer. Besides, you could say that there are Deadly Seven Sins, with you perfectly filling the Sloth role." Septimus jabbed at him with a playful smirk.

"So, can any of you guess what our Dragon's sin is?" Azazel ignored the grinning nekomata.

"Lust." They answered without any hesitation.

"And I'm not ashamed of this! I will become the Ultimate Harem King! With a harem full of beauties with big oppai! Not that small oppai are bad, I also love small oppai!" Shouted Issei with his fist raised and his eyes shining.

"Yeah, another one is harder. You couldn't say, but Septimus, the representative from the Youkai faction, is our Wrath. When he gets serious in a fight he becomes calculative and cold as Cocytus."

"And before any of you tries any funny business, Onii-chan is mine!" Izuna suddenly stood between her brothers and other girls.

"Which one this time?" Azazel tried to hide his smirk as he poured himself another portion of sake.

"Both. If Ise-niichan can have a harem, then so can I." She answered, crossing her arms.

"Please, don't." Weakly pleaded Septimus.

"Oh, you're jealous? Don't worry, I'll always love you." She beamed and tried to hug him, but he stopped her by putting a hand on her head and holding her at arm's length.

"No, I just pity all those men that would be tormented by you."

"Each of them is from a different part of Supernatural, with a different heritage and special powers. You know who those two are and widely what they can. As for Izuna here, codename Greed, she is Half-Werewolf from North Europe." Azazel continued the presentation.

After his words, Izuna ceased trying to hug Septimus and turned to the Devils springing silver wolfish ears and tail. "Hy!"

"So that's why she and Koneko-chan hate each other. Cats and dogs never get along if they're not raised together." Spoke Kiba as the earlier outburst finally became clear.

"And don't let this sweet smile deceive you, she's one of the most dangerous sharpshooters in the world. She can fire anything with deadly precision, be it bow, handgun, rifle or cannon, with her Sacred Gear making her shots more dangerous, even for high-class enemies."

After those words, everyone tried to imagine the younger girl that happily waved her tail at them standing against some of the better fighters in a Rating Game league. "And what her Sacred Gear is exactly?" Asked Akeno.

" _ **'Roulette Enchanter'**_ , which allows its wielder to give weapons special proprieties, like fire, ice or even holy light. Combined with her skills and her large arsenal in a pocket dimension, it's better to not underestimate her."

Right after Azazel explanation, Elaine spoke as she walked up from the couch. "Boys, you should let our guests sit down and introduce us too."

"Oh, right. *cough* Buchou, everyone, meet my sisters, Elaine and Mirana." Issei jumped to action, berating himself that he forgot about them.

[It's good to see everyone so lively and happy, younglings.] After everyone introduced themselves, Ddraig's voice came from Septimus' chest, startling again the devils that were not yet accustomed to the way he shows up.

"Ohayo, Ddraig-jiji. Is Albion-jiji here too?" Izuna cheerfully greeted the old dragon, changing back to her normal shape.

{I'm right here, wolf pup.} Albion spoke Issei's chest.

"Akiro, a beautiful lady like you shouldn't concern herself with this kind of work."

"And you shouldn't flirt with my wife, especially when she's friends with yours."

"My Lord, please. We're guests here, behave yourself."

"Feh, exactly because of that behavior you can't find yourself a boyfriend."

 **CRACK**

"Both of you, shut up and set up the dishes. Now, now, stop crying over what this old pervert said and let me help you clean this."

Hearing a ruckus coming from the kitchen, everyone in the living room listened with curiosity. Shortly after the sound of crashing plates and someone crying, Hyoudou Gorou alongside a gray-haired man with an eyepatch and long beard, came out carrying varying eastern and western dishes.

"Odin-jiji?" Both brothers asked as they focused on the second man.

"You're finally here, brats." The old man nodded his head as he laid down the dishes on the table.

"Odin, like the King of the Norse Gods Odin? ... Setting the table?" Muttered Rias, finally feeling like Issei's previous warning when he said that his family was unusual was a serious underestimation. Even compared to her family, this one was just bat-shit crazy.

"Good to know that I'm famous, especially among such beautiful young ladies." Answered the one-eyed god scanning the newcomers and taking his time when looking at Akeno's and Rias' chests. "And for your second question, let me tell you something, Devil. Never cross someone making a meal for you or a healer. Especially if said person is both and at the same time one of the strongest magicians this land has. Even gods won't risk something like that."

"You'd better not. Now stop ogling those girls or the next time I see your wife, she will hear some stories you'd prefer her not to." Hyoudou Akiro spoke as she entered the room leading a young woman with silver hair, both of them carrying more bowls of food. "I'm Akiro, nice to meet all and thank you for helping my sons. Come, let's eat."

"You'd better listen to her. My wife's cooking is to die for and if you don't hurry, there won't be any left." Gorou laughed whole-heartedly and sat at the table, the rest of the crowd following quickly behind him.

"Itadakimasu!"

[What brings the head of Norse pantheon here?] Ddraig's voice sounded from Septimus' chest as said teen was busy with hunting for samples of every dish on the table.

"Officially I'm here to check on the project with my bodyguard Rossweisse here." Odin answered while pointing at the Valkyrie whose eyes were shining at all food before her. "Unofficially I'm here to speak with my favorite brats, eat some of their mother's cooking and visit a striptease club in the human world."

"Odin-sama." The Valkyrie tried to scold her boss, only to be laughed at by him and the old Dragon.

"It's not like I have something against my body working as a speaker for spirits, but maybe let's go back to the topic and let Zaz tell the Gremories about the last two." Grunted Septimus while he was guiding chopsticks towards his mouth.

"Right. Elaine, she's half-human and Half-Devil, the Devil's representative and the second smartest person in this room, right behind me of course. Young as she is, she's also one of leading minds in mixing technology and magic together, a genius hacker. Her Sacred Gear is a sub-species of _**'Static Veins'**_. The Sacred Gear allows it's wielder to control electricity, but her subspecies also giving her technomancy and control over any electricity-based machines. Her sin, Gluttony. Be it food or knowledge " As Azazel presented the blonde girl, everyone compared their plates to her, which was triple the size of anyone else, excluding Koneko's, Issei's and Septimus'.

"Where does all of this g..." Kiba started looking at hybrid's slender figure but stopped seeing Issei and Septimus frantically waving their arms in panic, their eyes clearly saying "No!" and her stopping with her chopsticks and turning a cold stare towards him.

The fallen angel smirked as the young swordsman dodged a particularly deadly landmine. "And the last present member of the family, Mirana Shatarova-Hyoudou, a pure-blooded human from the Church. Born without any special heritage or Sacred Gear, it's easy to guess that she is Envy. She is highly skilled in healing magic and has one of my first successful artificial Sacred Gears named _**'Infinite Orchestra'**_ which manipulates sound in any way its wielder wants, creating solid-sound objects, attacking with sound waves or playing whatever music she wants. Great at the parties."

"H-H-Hello." Mirana meekly waved to them. Until now, she hasn't spoken a word, uncomfortable with all the new people around and tried to hide in her seat.

"Enough with the talking for now. After dinner, the boys will recall the recent past events and then we will decide what we will do after that, but for now, let the children eat undisturbed." Akiro drew the attention from her daughter and for the next minutes only sounds in the room were that following eating and requests for refills.

 **DxD**

"...on top of all this, you've met someone who had pinned corpse to the wall and set up an ambush for you? Then the first thing you do is rant about him doing a poor job with its montage, following with throwing insults at him after being shot? Is that what happened?" When brothers finished with their story, Mrs. Hyoudou was glaring at Septimus who was squirming awkwardly in his seat.

"But..." He tried to defend himself but stopped when his mother crocked brow at him, feeling the temperature around him dropping drastically.

"Is. That. What. Happened?"

"...Hai, Kaa-san." The teen answered quietly bowing his head. His reaction made rest of the room chuckling at the fast change, with Azazel, Odin and both Heavenly Dragons laughing shamelessly. That is until Akiro's glare landed on the Governor General, earning the same reaction as with her son.

"And you. Why did you even employ someone like that?"

"I may be the leader, but it's not like I personally check everyone in the Grigori." Azazel said in his defense, quickly collecting his bearing. Like everyone who knew her, Azazel was well aware of how dangerous Akiro could be, particularly when her children were involved. That was actually one of the reasons why they were chosen to be the parents by him. A magician couple that tried to have a child for years without any result and were ready to give up when one day he turned up at their doorstep and asked them to be the parents for six kids. That and because he'd go nuts if he'd had to do this, not even starting how those brats would end up.

"Dear, every one of us will agree that watching you grilling over Azazel is great to watch, but he still has to explain to us what those Fallen Angels are doing in the city." Gorou said, drawing his wife's attention. Unlike her previous targets, he didn't even flinch and just sat with a smile.

"Yeah. Besides, in the fight with the Stray Devils was something funnier than some sailor talk that Sep won't talk about. You know that he..." Issei started off-handily, wanting to tell the rest how Septimus slipped during the fight with his 'Nya'.

" _Porn. Fire. Try me._ " What stopped him was the mental message from said Nekomata, accompanied by an image of burning magazines and a serious dose of killing intent.

"Actually, it's nothing, forget it."

{What Issei wanted to say was that while fighting yesterday was that Septimus got so much into his fight, that his laugh was something along 'Nyahaha'.}

 **BAM**

Unfortunately for Septimus, while his threat worked on Issei, the same couldn't be said about the brown haired teen's self-satisfied grandfather. Just after Albion spoke, the male Nekoshou's head and the table met at high speeds.

"What?! Sep-niichan said 'Nya'?! Onii-chan, say 'Nya', please!" Faster than they could track her, Izuna appeared next to her brother with sparkling eyes, jumping energetically and nudging him.

"No!" He grabbed the albino's head making her yelp. "Azazel, just say what you were going to say and let's end this. I seriously need to kill something!"

"Heh. Alright, around a week and a half ago, Raynare requested a permission to travel to Japan, something about a potential recruit. I thought that she wanted to use this occasion to meet with you and catch up so I granted her and one more person permission to go. When I came back today, I checked the details after her departure. It seems like two more Fallen traveled with her here. On top of that, she took with her one of the Sacred Gear Extractors, not to mention a group of fifty exorcists that followed those other two, who took with them a few of our mid-tier dragon-slaying equipment. Needless to say that none of those were in my permission." Azazel took out a tablet and calmly listed.

"Sacred Gear Extractor?" Slowly repeated Issei. Suddenly, mental dots connected in his mind. "Asia! Raynare wanted her Twilight Healing! That's what for it is."

Stopping his sulking, Septimus thought about what his brother said. "Most likely. But that doesn't explain those three other Angels when one more was enough. And the Exorcists. Besides, I'll be first to say that Ray can be a heartless bitch and stealing a Sacred Gear from an innocent nun wouldn't be beneath her. But she wouldn't kill her friends, even if she's still mad at me."

"Right. There's also part with you saying that she's mind-controlled. Azazel, can you tell us name of the Fallen Angel that Raynare took with her?" Issei again turned to his old teacher.

"Mittelt."

"Good, this means that Kalawarner is one of those that tagged along. What do you have on her?" Issei asked, clenching his fists with a dark look on his face at the name of his 'girlfriend' that killed him.

"Two-winged, known for her sadistic tendencies. After her last mission, which ended in failure, she was put on office duty a few months ago, we've lost contact with her about a week ago. No info about any advanced abilities in controlling minds."

"She said something about 'Boss' wanting us dead. Also when Raynare listened to her commands, she wasn't directly controlled by her, even with sealed senses I would feel something like that." Added the Dragon hybrid.

"She's most likely just a tool used to get close to you. Someone from the Grigori must've coordinated this, but for more information, we will have to interrogate them." The Fallen Angel pointed out seriously.

"Not her." Issei tone carried the promise that blue haired woman would die and no one could change his mind.

"Great, so we have to keep as many of them alive, except for Issei's ex, with whom he has unfinished business. Easy job, and since it is Rias-senpai's territory, to avoid kick-starting another Great War, only her Peerage should go there, with Azazel taking care of cleaning this up. What do you think Senpai?" Septimus turned towards the crimson haired Devil.

"Agreed. Now, let's discuss details and move out."

 **DxD**

A large magic circle appeared outside the forest around the church that was the base of the rogue group of Fallen Angels.

"And remember, unless your life is in danger try to capture them, not kill. And leave the blue haired one to Ise-kun." Rias repeated the orders one last time. Everyone was dressed in their usual uniform, except Issei and Septimus, who were dressed in simple shirts and jeans, the former in red and silver while the latter was in all black, contrasting with his white tail and ear.

"Come out, you one-eyed prick! After you shot me yesterday, I decided that from now on I'm keeping my detection turned on all the time." Septimus shouted at the darkness. After a moment, no one else than Freed Sellzen came out with a black eyepatch and his hands up.

"I don't want to fight. As much as I want to kill you for what you did to my face, I know I'm over my head. Besides, why am I supposed to die for them when they didn't even let me fuck any of them? Before you ask, I left the little bitch alone after she healed me, Zebra."

"So you're running away. But why would we let someone as disgusting as you live?" Akeno moved forward, lightning crackling in her hands.

"Because I have some valuable information."

"We'll let you go if that information will be useful." Promised Rias.

"They want to extract the runt's Sacred Gear. But more importantly, the one controlling the other Fallen bitch isn't there, he's running away. If you want to kill him, better hurry up."

"And the one with blue hair? Where is she?" Issei spat out.

"In the church's basement."

Rias mulled over the Stray Exorcist's words. It was true, that thanks to him they saved some time, especially with the extra info about the runaway Fallen Angel. The chances that he would know something more than others were slim. Still, she wanted to end this twisted man, but she gave her word and wasn't one to back out from a deal. "Get out. We'll kill you next time we see you."

Exchanging a short look with Septimus, the one-eyed priest resumed his run, quickly disappearing behind the trees. After that, the black-clad Bishop turned to his King. "It'll be best if you push forward and send me to find the one that ran, Senpai. Except for Issei, no one here can match me in tracking or hunting, and he has something to settle with that bitch."

"Alright, be careful." Rias permitted him with a nod and turned to rest of the Peerage as he sprinted away. "We'll fly to the church. Watch each other back and remember to capture them alive, especially if they're a Fallen." She spared a quick glance at her Pawn. "Except the one with blue hair of course." At her words, four pairs of devil wings and one dragon unfolded and the group rose to the sky.

 **DxD**

The flight to the church was quick and surprisingly uneventful, and Issei quickly understood why when they saw their destination. The church's ground was full of people in robes led by a short blonde Fallen Angel in a Gothic Lolita dress above them. The teen's mind automatically noted that when the wind moved the frills of her dress, her underwear was clearly visible and as despite her childish appearance, many would call her attractive.

"Ohoho, if it isn't that loverboy Kalawarner killed. So you survived by selling yourself to the Devils? Shame that you'll die so soon after." The short girl mocked them with disgust and a cruel grin as she summoned a pink light spear.

"Stand down, Mittelt. We talked with your Governor General and he knows what happens here. None of this is was ordered by him and we agreed to put this down." Demanded Rias, preparing her own magic.

Issei watched everything carefully, grinding his teeth at the mention of his killer. When Azazel's title sounded, some of the Exorcists muttered between themselves, unsure if what it was true.

"I don't know how do you know my name, but do you really think I will believe you? It's obvious you're trying to mess with us and then kill us when our guards are down."

"Buchou, I counted forty of them. The rest must be either inside or with the one that Sep is looking for because I don't sense anyone else hiding around." Half-dragon reported quietly.

"I see. Ise-kun, you go inside and stop the ritual, Koneko-chan, and Yuuto-kun, clear the path for him. Akeno, cover them while I take care of this blonde crow. And remember, I acknowledge this church as enemy territory so you can use Promotion inside."

"Hai!"

Shouting with the rest of his comrades, Issei changed his hands and legs, red and white scales quickly covered his limbs, his face also undergoing transformation into his hybrid form. The only difference that this had from the last one was that he had a reptilian tail that was covered in red and white scales.

Following behind his fellow Rook and Knight, the Pawn used the distraction that they created and entered the church, leaving the battle to his companions. It was deserted inside and no one was there beside him. Dust laid everywhere, benches desperately needed replacement, the main altar and cross were disfigured almost beyond recognition.

[As always, Fallen Angels love to make holy places their home and then strip them from all their 'holiness'.]

"I know Ddraig. Can you sense where they've hidden the passage?" He asked smelling the place and founding fresh familiar scents.

[It appears that there is something hidden behind this altar, most likely leading to an underground part where we'll find your prey.]

"Good." Issei growled and moved the stone. " _Sep, how's it on your end_?" He contacted his brother.

" _Nothing for now, but I'm getting closer. I'll tell you when I find them._ " Septimus answered.

Issei stared into the hole under the altar. Stone steps leading underground, with next to no light, that wasn't a problem thanks to him being a devil. Steeling himself and expanding his senses, the dragon descended into the darkness. After a short while, the hybrid reached a big chamber lit by dozens of candles surrounding the big cross-like device. And under it, there were three women, with blue, black and blonde hair. The blue haired one turned to him and greeted him with a fake smile.

"Hello, Ise."

* * *

 **Know your Sin: Issei Hyoudou.**

 **Race:** Reincarnated Devil, previously Human/Dragon Hybrid.

 **Sin designation:** Lust

 **Appearance:** Spiky brown hair, brown eyes, average build, height - 170 cm in basic form; parts of the body, mostly arms and legs covered in red-and-white scales, tail, sharpened teeth, and wings and brown reptilian eyes in Hybrid Form

 **Powers and abilities:** Partial Dragonification; immunity to most kinds poisons and fire; Dragon breath with poisonous; fire or mixed variations; heightened sensed and basic strength; high proficiency in hand to hand combat and swordsmanship; fire magic; touki; access to personal pocket dimension; Devil magic; Promotion; Dragon Gate (Light Red)

 **Likes:** Boobs, his family and friends, women, porn, Dragon Ball; games

 **Dislikes:** Anyone messing with his family; cocky assholes not respecting women; arrogant handsome assholes; Dragon-slayers

 **Short backstory:** After meeting Azazel and being adopted by Hyoudous, Issei grew up listening to stories about his parents and grandparents. That and rivalry motivated him to train intensively from a young age with the goal to reach and surpass the level of both Heavenly Dragons. At the age of 13, he entered incomplete transformation to Full Dragon Form, what almost ended with his death and because of that Issei sealed his powers until he matures and decided to try normal life away from Supernatural. Also, because of Azazel's influence, he is strongly fixated on getting his own harem.

 **AND DRAMATIC PAUSE! It won't be a cliffhanger as because of redoing the story next chapter is already posted, but still, the pause has been noted. Next chapter, dramatic fight, explosions, fire, decisions, damsels in distress, and end of the arc!**

 **Also here you have my idea to shine some light on the characters in form of "Know your Sin". Give me your thoughts if there is something that'd fit in there and would bring something, without spoiling anything.**

 **Fav, follow, review and keep the poor author sated! And most importantly, have fun!**


	7. Chapter 7

**The time has come! Some will die, some will not, but things will be solved, at least some of them I will still cry over gacha. Not that the last one has anything to do with the story. Actually, lately I was lucky with rolling Servants, so I should be happy, but let's just say I'm filling my stock of tears for inevitable bad luck.**

 **Off we go!**

 **Beted by Leragas.**

{Albion out-loud / _telepathically_ }

[Ddraig out-loud / _telepathically_ ]

(Electric and others)

* * *

"Hello, Ise."

Kalawarner's voice hit Issei like a train. He knew what was waiting for him, that he was going to face the Fallen that deceived him, he wouldn't let anyone do it for him. It was his closure. Something he needed to do alone if he wanted to get over his death. He knew that all too well.

But those two short words broke the dam inside him and flooded him with memories. The meeting when she confessed-

" _Would you go out on a date with me?_ "

-their walks after school when he treated her taiyaki-

" _Mmm, I've never had taiyaki that tastes this good. Thanks Ise!_ "

-their date-

" _Ise, could I ask you a favor?_ "

-everywhere Kara-chan smiling at him in a way that made him weak and could convince him to do anything she asked. Images flashed before his eyes reminding him of a week they spent happily-

" _Would you..._ _ **Die for me**_ _?_ "

And it made his blood boil in rage!

Kara was nothing more than a mirage created by Kalawarner to get closer to him. Every smile was faked and its only purpose was to help her get closer to him and kill him. When he was doing his best for her, she was laughing inside at the poor idiot dancing blindly to her tune.

[ _Enough! Control yourself!_ ] Ddraig's roar shook Issei out of his stupor. Only then did Issei notice that his whole body was covered in dark-red Touki and his claws ripped long marks in a wall beside him. If not for his grandfather, Issei would have slashed in blind rage at the bluenette, ripping through the other girls without a care, and tear her apart. [ _You want to save that other Fallen and the nun? Then you can't just rush at her like some hotheaded rookie, but have to think before you move!_ ]

When the only response from Issei was a low growl, Kalawarner decided to rub some salt onto the wounds. "Not a word? Mou, you're breaking my heart here. Is it how you act toward your girlfriend?" She then looked at her companions. "Or maybe you're here for those two?"

Reining his anger down, Issei checked the other two. Asia was chained to a cross next to Kalawarner, with only a plain white tunic on her, crying. Above her stood Raynare in short black dress, guarding the nun.

"Asia, Raynare, I'm going to-" Issei started, but was interrupted.

"Save them? I don't think so. Raynare follows my every word and will protect me with her life. Also, before you came here, I ordered her to either kill herself or the nun if I died or if she was going to be incapacitated. So, are you ready to sacrifice others for your revenge?" Kalawarner spoke, looking down on him as if she already won.

"What do you want?" Issei asked coldly.

"I'll tell you how we'll do this. You'll be good little Dragon and stay where you are when I and Raynare will get out of here. If you will behave, as a consolidation prize I'll leave you little nun. You deserve something for rushing to help so bravely after all." Kalawarner derisively smiled and lightly patted said blonde's cheek. Her smile grew even more and she gripped the smaller girl's face. "But try to fight and I'll order Raynare to kill you. You will easily beat her of course, probably even manage to stop her from killing herself. Yet I don't think you can do that and at the same time save poor Asia. Bwahaha!"

[ _Don't let her provoke you! Rage is a good fuel, but it needs to be controlled._ ]

{ _Listen to him, young one! You have to stay focused._ }

When the two dragons spoke to him, Issei looked at the controlled fallen. Feeling sorry for his old friend, he turned his eyes to his new friend. When his gaze met Asia, he saw trust and innocence written on her face despite her situation and knew what he had to do. The Pawn of the Gremory closed his eyes, bowing his head and dispersing the dark red aura around him. Seeing this, Kalawarner smiled triumphantly and released the nun's face.

"Good boy. We'll be on our way and-"

"No!" Issei cut her off. Even forgetting about his revenge, there was no way he could leave one of his friends behind. He would not sacrifice an innocent girl either, so the only option for him was to find a third way. Kalawarner would send Raynare at him, but as long as she was on the offensive she wouldn't hurt Asia to use her as the last line of defense. That would leave him defending himself from both the Fallens' attacks without many options to lash back and result in a deadly stalemate which none of them could break without consequences. "Raynare won't leave with you and the only one who will die here is you!" He shouted looking defiantly at her, his aura exploding around him with roaring flames over it.

" _Sep, how is your hunt for the last Fallen Angel?!_ " Of course, everything changed if a third party could remove one piece. If he could prolong this stalemate till Septimus got to the one controlling Raynare and break the spell, that would give him an opening to catch the bluenette off guard.

" _I'm close. Hang on._ "

During their short exchange, Kalawarner backed off slightly at the sheer power emanating from the brown-haired Devil. Regaining composure she scowled in rage and she projected a yellow light spear. "Raynare, kill him!" She screamed and threw the spear at him.

Seeing the incoming projectile, Issei sent a wave of fire at the incoming weapon, vaporizing it. He blocked two more magenta ones, courtesy of the approaching Raynare. The Half-Dragon smashed another pair with his claws clad in Touki and immediately dodged the stab of another. When the black-haired fallen kept close summoning multiple spears to be shattered a second later, Kalawarner created another one for herself. She grabbed helpless Asia and destroyed the chains binding her with a short swing.

"You think you can win here?! You can't save them both of them, and if you won't hit back, one of us will kill you! Then, when you'll be lying in the pool of your blood before me again, I'll slit blonde girl's throat right in front of you! And this time, I'll make sure you won't come back!" The bluenette roared as she grew her wings. Knocking out Asia in her arms, she summoned another spear and flew behind Issei throwing it.

Having to protect himself from both sides while holding back was taxing for the Dragon hybrid. One mistake could cost a friend's life after all. After destroying another magenta spears, he quickly jumped off the way of a gold one. Not losing momentum, he skidded and deeply inhaled, to breath torrents of fire between himself and his enemies.

Using the few short, precious seconds of peace to plan his next moves of how to not to be overwhelmed, Issei prepared himself to buy as much time as needed. If he synchronizes it perfectly with his brother, his plan would work flawlessly, but for now, all he could do was wait and lead Kalawarner in a false sense of control.

 **DxD**

"I'm close. Hang on."

Septimus was ecstatic. Running in the air between the trees with his senses pushed to their limits, the teenage Youkai was absorbing every sensation around him. It's been so long since he had seriously hunted something and now when he got his prey's scent, adrenaline pumped through his veins. Without a sound, he closed to the running group, a black shade with a white streak among shadows.

"Faster morons, we have to gain as much distance before they realize! When we're far enough, everyone gets close to me and we'll teleport somewhere else to regroup!" Through the forest, rung a sharp voice making Septimus grin at their idiocy. They didn't even try to mask their trails or scent and just ran in one direction in as a group. Not that they could hope to lose him, but that just killed almost all the fun for him.

With few more seconds of silent sprinting, he was above them, the group of ten Exorcists and a Fallen Angel. "Just a little longer and it'll be safe to teleport. Move faster and-"

 **THUD**

Before them dropped a grinning Septimus, making the group stop. Exorcists instinctively raised barriers between themselves and the interloper who stood there swaying his tails.

"Man, that was some good jog, running after you. But unfortunately someone's waiting for me, so I'll take you seriously." He said lightly while his fingers started moving in the air.

The Fallen Angel leading the group walked to the front. Just like Azazel's data said, he had the appearance of a middle-aged man and wore a gray trench coat paired with a fedora. When he was next to he shield conjured by his subordinates, he grew four black wings and summoned a blue spear. "So someone caught up to us? Honestly, I'm grateful, Mr. Devil. When I was ordered to retreat after being gifted with new powers without even being able to use them, I was pissed off. But now with you here, I can test my new strength and still obey my superiors. Men, don't interfere! I'll beat this enemy myself and prove that the name Dohnaseek is to be feared! Let's-"

"Sheesh! You sure like to talk." Septimus stopped him as he put his headphones on and hid his cat ears. Finishing scribbling a spell in the air, he hit the play button causing the red parts on the headphones to shine.

 **WUUUUUU DUDUDU RETRRRRETTTE EEIIIIIIIIIII**

Loud waves of sound at a hazardous volume and frequency emitted from the place where the orange-eyed Nekomata was writing, bypassing the weak defensive spells.

Seeing the exorcists dropping around him made him remember how Mirana's Sacred Gear gave him the idea of such a powerful technique. It was ironic how such a shy and quiet person had the loudest and flashiest powers among them, but even his crude imitation was handy to disable mass of weakling without killing them.

"Ugh, what was that?" Dohnaseek grunted dizzily with his ears leaking blood as he tried to stand. When he focused back on his cat-like enemy, he only caught him vanishing in a short burst of black smoke. In the next second, he felt a cold presence behind him and sharp pain coursing through his body. Feeling his limbs go stiff, Dohnaseek was snatched and thrown over the same devil's arm.

"And no one dare... disturb the sou~~nd of silence." Septimus sang satisfied, as he flew towards the church with the fourth Fallen Angel immobilized. " _Issei, I've got the target. I'll break his control in a few moments, get ready to use your chance._ "

" _Great! When you knock him out teleport here and evacuate Asia and Raynare!_ " Answered Issei, sending him the information on their location.

" _Got it. Give her Hell!_ "

Ending their connection, Septimus arrived before the church and saw his master's Peerage finishing the last Exorcists. Before his King was a small Fallen Angel with her hands bound behind and lacking most of her clothes, probably because of the famed Power of Destruction, but besides that was unscathed.

"Yo, everyone! I see that everything's perfect on your end." He commented with a smile as he landed.

"And it looks like you did great too." Rias pointed to the man in his arms.

"Yeah. Senpai, could you watch him for a moment?" Septimus adjusted the older man in his arms and prepared to knock him out. " _Alright, lights out in 3... 2... 1..._ " After sending a flare of energy to Dohnaseek's brain and stunning him, Septimus unceremoniously dropped the man and again disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

 **DxD**

" _Got it. Give her Hell!_ "

[ _Behind you!_ ] As the older Dragon roared into his head, Issei spun around and slashed his tail out at the flying spear.

{ _Two more to the left!_ } Not even trying to block the light projectiles, the demi-Dragon grew his wings back and with a strong beat, flew over them.

The situation was becoming more and more uncomfortable for the brown-haired Hyoudou. While for now, he was unharmed, and the only things that were damaged were his clothes, running around and dodging missiles was exhausting. Thank goodness for Ddraig and Albion constantly monitoring the situation and helping him. Both of the fallen angels were also losing their strength from summoning dozens of light spears, but not fearing counterattacks and ganging up on him made their job a lot easier.

"Just die you filthy Dragon!" Yelled Kalawarner throwing yet another spear.

"Not gonna happen again!" Issei shot back, spinning in the air.

 **BOOM**

The shining bolt flew harmlessly over Issei. However, when the spear hit the ceiling it exploded, causing debris to rain on him. "Shit!"

"Finally! Raynare, finish him!" Kalawarner screeched, seeing her chance in Devil's confusion. With the same mechanical movements, the ordered Fallen summoned two more spears and dashed.

" _Alright, lights out in 3... 2... 1..._ " As Septimus' voice rung in his head, Issei prepared to make his move. When the counting ended, Raynare dropped unconscious, literally a puppet whose strings were cut.

" **Promotion: Knight!** " Shouting out those two words, Issei felt something inside of him morph, a new surge of energy coursing through him. Passing over the falling Raynare- no pun intended- he ran at an insane speed at Kalawarner, burying his fist in the bluenette's abdomen with enough force to send her crashing into the wall next to the stairs.

Right then, a moment before Raynare's body hit the floor, in a burst of shadows Septimus materialized, catching the unconscious girl. "Ohayo!" He greeted everyone.

"Wha...?!" Kalawarner screamed in surprise and spewed out a large amount of blood. Just then did she realize, that she also lost hold of Asia, who was now safe in Issei's arms.

Adjusting the one he held, Septimus teleported to his brother and took the other sleeping girl from him. "Ja ne!" And with that, the three of them were gone.

With now only two of them left in the room, Kalawarner knew how everything changed. She was all alone with an enraged Dragon, who was after her head, without any support, leverage or hostage. Again her plans were ruined by this half-breed and this time it would end with her death. No, wait, not only him. That one that just showed up with black and white hair was the same who stopped her from ending the Half-Dragon for good. He was like a black guardian Angel hovering over and stepping in whenever his ward was in danger- quite ironic.

"Ise, you wouldn't hurt me, would you? Please, forgive me. I'll do anything." Seeing no other option, she tried to plead for her life, no matter how small the chance it had. Wearing an innocent look and softening her voice, the Fallen Angel turned to Issei.

Without anyone standing between him and the woman, who was the reason of his and his brother's deaths, who enslaved his childhood friend and tried to harm his new one, Issei could finally let loose. Her plead only heated up the fire that burned in him for almost week and turned it into an inferno of rage.

{ _Now, show her why you should not mess with Dragon!_ }

[ _Kill her n the most painful way! For she must pay for what she has done!_ ]

As his grandfathers roared in agreement Issei, stared at Kalawarner with disgust. "Really, anything? Well, there's one thing that you could do for me..." Kalawarner's face lit up. "Tell me, Kara-chan..."

He leaned in closer. "Would you die..."

"FOR ME!?"

As he spoke his voice grew darker and more primal. The last two words resembled more an animalistic roar more than a human voice. Fires around him erupted with new strength, dancing around and over him, giving him a demonic look while his scales that reflected the light only enhanced this effect. As Kalawarner stared into his normally warm brown eyes, she instead saw reptilian ones of a beast.

Overwhelmed with fear, the blue-haired Fallen Angel stopped any form of thinking and does the only thing anyone would do facing something like that. She turns around and flies up the stairs with everything she had, praying for a miracle. But there is none, for when she was halfway through the tunnel burning claws grasped her wing. Not slowing down, the savage Half-Dragon ran up the stairs to the chapel with his victim, leaving a trail of fire behind them. At the stairs' end, he threw her through benches.

"This is for manipulating me!" He screamed as he ran to her with a Knight's speed and brought his fist to her stomach, making her spew more blood. "This, for killing me!" A strong kick followed after that, sending her under the roof. "And this... Is for everything you've done to my family and friends!" He aimed at Kalawarner in her flight's peek and opened his mouth.

 **WHOOSH**

Out of them erupted a large jet of fire that quickly engulfed the beaten black-winged Angel. As the roaring blazes shot up, burning through the roof and sending flames high into the sky, smoked remains of feathers rained down upon him, the only thing left from his now deceased ex-girlfriend. Sparing a last glance at them, Issei reversed his transformation and headed out.

{ _You did well. You've managed to save your friends and get rid of that crow, just as expected of my descendant._ } Albion stated proudly, giving his grandson a mental pat on the back.

[ _He indeed did well, but not because of your blood, but mine!_ ]

{ _As if!_ }

Tuning out arguing Dragons, Issei opened the doors and came face to face with Septimus, who had his headphones on and waved his hand like a conductor.

"You got you got the devil inside ya! You set the church on fire." Noticing his brother Septimus, took off his headphones and grinned. "Beautiful performance! So, how are you now, feeling better? Back to your normal self?" The nekomata asked, pulling his dragon sibling in a one-armed hug.

Feeling the tension leaving him, Issei let out a long sigh. "I think so. There is no more Kalawarner, I got my revenge and helped Raynare and Asia. No one got hurt, but-"

Septimus stopped him quickly with a flick on the forehead. "No buts now, except for a women's butts with your perversion! You did great. Girls rescued, bitch roasted, everyone's happy. Don't even try to sulk about what happened. You have your harem dream, we can't have you afraid of relationships with girls now."

"...I prefer breasts over asses." After a moment of silence following Septimus' joke, Issei answered with his own and light smile.

"And that's the spirit! Now go, there's someone who wants to talk with you. Or even few 'someones'." The black-haired Hyoudou approved, pushing his brother towards the group of the Devils and turned back towards burning building.

{ _… and that's what I think about you and your domination!_ }

[ _That was low Albion! In that case, let me tell you something about your supremacy-!_ ] Turning his focus back inside his mind, Issei heard both Heavenly Dragons still going on with their rant against each other.

" _Albion, Ddraig, if not for you I don't think I'd be able to save them. So, thanks, both of you._ "

Pure gratitude emanating from this simple sentence stopped both Dragons in their tracks. Neither was sure how to react, so both of them just grumbled something more or less sounding like 'You're welcome' and retreated back to their hosts.

"Ise! You're alright! I'm so happy!" Rias hugged his arm between her breasts smiling with relief.

"Ara ara. You've let out so much energy in this church that even here we've felt it. And those flames looked so impressive." Akeno hugged his other arm. "And it all gets me all excited." She whispered seductively with a slight blush, nibbling lightly onto his ear.

"Akeno!" Rias screamed, getting flustered herself. Blood slowly started drop from Issei's nose as his mind focused on the sensation of his arms being sandwiched by two beautiful girls who looked like they were about to fight over him.

 **BOOM**

As an unexpected explosion rung through the air, the three of them turned around ready to defend themselves from some missed exorcist or a hiding fallen angel. What they saw instead was a figure of Septimus standing before the blown-up church with his arms spread and large magic circle before him.

"What are you doing?!" They screamed at him.

"Huh? Oh, well, this fire flare that Issei sent was most likely visible to the whole city. So, here I thought that it'd be easier to just fake it into a gas leak or something like that than mesmerize everyone." Both King and Queen thought about it and after a moment nodded with a hint of respect at his forethought. "Besides, I just wanted to blow something up. My opponent was seriously unsatisfying and I had to rush everything." And with that, all gained respect was gone.

"The problem is, that even if it was abandoned, this building still belonged to the church, and they for sure won't be happy with what you've done." Rias groaned lightly, thinking about all the paperwork that she'd have to fill because of that.

"We'll think about something, don't worry Buchou. But where are Koneko-chan and Kiba? Nothing happened to them?"

"They're alright, they just watch over prisoners. Let's go check on them." Dragging Issei away from Akeno, the crimson-haired Devil led her servants to where their comrades were.

As the two black-haired Devils were left behind, Akeno leaned closer to Septimus. "You were not so bad." She spoke lowly, sending shivers down his neck and causing his hair to stand.

"Leave me alone! Play with Issei, I'm not gonna be your toy!" Septimus yelled and run before them, leaving behind Akeno who laughed at how easy both brothers were to tease.

When the three of them arrived, they saw a group of Exorcists and Mittelt chained in a circle, with Kiba and Koneko standing over them and Septimus glaring at Akeno from behind the petite Rook.

"Great job, Issei-kun." The blonde Knight spoke with a bright smile, while Koneko only nodded her head in silent acknowledgment.

A bit further, the now awake Asia was kneeling over the still unconscious Raynare, a green light radiating calmly from her hands. When she saw Issei, she ran to him and crushed him in a tight hug.

"Ise-san! Thank you, thank you very much!" Young nun cried out happily.

"You don't need to thank me. That's what's friends are for." Issei answered with a smile as he patted her head.

"F-F-Friends?"

"Yeah. I mean, we're friends now, right?"

After his answer, the blonde hugged him closer with tears of happiness falling freely from her eyes. Meanwhile, Septimus, shielding himself with Koneko, walked closer to the crying girl and looked at her carefully. "Issei, I think I know why I wanted to protect her from the minute I saw her." He walked around her. "Visualize this: change her hair into a braid, give her a blue old-fashioned dress and armor over it and she'll look like Artoria! Saber! Color matches, eyes too, their build is similar and she even has an ahoge!" Septimus got more and more into his speech, making its target hide behind Issei, with the rest of the Devils looking at him weirdly.

"*cough* Otaku. *cough*" Issei smirked with a fake cough and smug grin.

"Fuck you!"

"I see that everything went well." A familiar voice caught everyone's attention and made them look at the sky. There, with an escort of ten Fallen Angels, was Azazel with his arms crossed.

"Azazel-sama!"

Azazel looked in direction of the chained group that called to him and turned to the Fallen Angels that were with him. "Take them and Raynare back to headquarters, I'll decide on their punishments later. But leave the Dohnaseek here, I'll interrogate him right now." With swift movements, his subordinates gathered around the Exorcists and quickly vanished in a green magic circle. When they left, Azazel dropped his serious face and flew down to the remaining group. "Phew, that was some nice fire flare and explosion. Let me guess, Issei and Sep?"

Then he spotted Asia, who was still clutching to Issei. "You must Asia. Nice to meet you, I'm Azazel. I'm terribly sorry for my underlings, I'll make sure to punish them accordingly."

"But that still won't solve her problem. She has nowhere to go, and I don't think she wants to stay in Grigori after what happened." Issei commented as he got out of the nun's hug.

"I could reincarnate her into my peerage, but I don't think that a member of the church would abandon the belief just like that." Rias offered them an option as she summoned her last unused Rook.

"I don't want to betray the Lord, but if that means I'd stay with Ise-san I'll-" Asia started quietly as she extended her hand to the Evil Piece, with every devil around her holding their heads in slight pain at God's name. However, she was stopped when Septimus grabbed her hand and looked her in the eyes.

"Wait, Nun Saber. Let's get this straight. You want to still follow Big Guy up high, but also want to have friends and be able to contact with Issei here?"

"Y-Yes." She answered with a nod, getting an encouraging smile from Issei.

"Nothing easier." Rest of the group watched him curiously as he took out the phone and selected number putting it on speaker.

(Hello?)

"Yo Dulio. How's my second most favorite glutton doing?"

(Hey Sep. Why you're calling, especially when in your country it's 1 AM?)

"Well, there are two reasons. First, you're on speaker and Issei is next to me. Say 'Hi Dulio'."

"Hi Dulio."

(Hey Issei. I hope you're doing good. Back in the supernatural?)

"Yeah, he is. And that leads to the second reason. He's met a young nun that was recently excommunicated but did nothing wrong and she only wants to have friends. Could you pull some strings and quietly get her back into the Church, in a way that she'd befriend some people? I'll get you full course meal made by Elaine and Mom together for that."

(Anything I'd want?)

"An-y-thing."

(Consider it done! Someone will come to get her in a few days.)

Rias and her group listened with curiosity to the phone call. When Septimus walked away talking over some details, Asia raised her head looking curiously at the brunette, not understanding how that person could help her. "Ise-san, how is the person your brother's talking to going to help me?"

"You see, Dulio is known as 'The Strongest Exorcist' in the church and I'm sure he'll be able to think of something." Issei said as if it was nothing much.

"Meanwhile, let's ask our rouge here few questions." Azazel spoke up as he pointed at what lay few meters away. "Himejima-san, could you?"

Getting a nod of approval from Rias, Akeno summoned small thunderbolt. A predatory smile spreading over her face indicated to everyone there what was going to happen, making everyone except Azazel and Koneko take a step back.

 **BZZZZZT**

"Argh!" When the bolt hit him, Dohnaseek woke up almost choking on his tongue. Before he could even comprehend where he was, a pair of small but surprisingly strong arms grabbed his head from behind and a somewhat familiar face with golden bangs appeared before him.

"Hello there. Donnie was it? You see, It's been a long day and we have some questions, so how about you quickly answer some of them for us?" Azazel lowered himself over him.

"A-Azazel-sama." The Fallen Angel stuttered as an annoyed pair violet eyes bore into him.

"You recognize me, good. Let's make it short. Tell me who orchestrated all of this, so I can go and personally rip their wings off, and I'll just toss you in a comfy cell in the Grigori, instead of putting you through the same fate." The governor General let out a dangerous aura as he spoke in a dark voice, reminding everyone around that under his carefree attitude there was a veteran of the Great War, one leading a whole faction that held its own against the forces of God and the Four Great Satans.

Bulging his eyes, the terrified man couldn't avoid looking at the awoken monster before him. Forcing his mouth to talk, Dohnaseek immediately cracked. "I'll talk, I'll talk! Just please, spare me! I was just a pawn, he promised me more power and occasion to use it!"

"What or who 'he'?"

"He's the one who directly gave all orders to me, Kalawarner and that crazy Exorcist! He's-*cough*" Before Dohnaseek could say something more, a green seal appeared on his chest and blood filled his mouth.

"Hmm... A triggered suicide spell, someone must be observing and didn't want us to hear what this one could spew around." As both the Gremory group and Asia stared and at dead Fallen Angel, Azazel examined the corpse and looked around. Suddenly, hearing a rustle from the bushes behind them they turned towards its source.

"Everything's done. Did I miss something?" A certain black-haired Nekomata got out of the bushes, looking at the startled people before him.

 **DxD**

In a dark room, stood two men looking at a large screen showing the scene at the abandoned church. A small flame appeared in the taller one's hand as he lit up the cigarette and placed it in his mouth.

"We'll have to report that mission was a complete failure. We neither eliminated the half-breed nor acquired the nun's Sacred Gear. On top of that, we've lost two Fallen Angels and almost got exposed."

"What have I told you about smoking in here?! Besides, remember that it was only 'almost'. We've silenced the talkative one, the Exorcist got away and they were kind enough to kill the blue one without asking any questions." The shorter man snatched the other one's cigarette and trampled it, annoyance evident in his voice since it wasn't the first time his partner did something like that.

"And that's the only reason you two are still alive. Now get out of my sight and fly to tell your boss about your failure, little crows, before I pluck your feathers." A cold voice spoke from the darkness behind them, giving both Fallens a visible shudder. As they hastily ran away from the room, a hooded figure neared the screen and trailed its hand over it. "You've proven that you can be an annoyance. But is this all you are, or will you be able to entertain me?"

* * *

 ** **Know your Sin** : Septimus Hyoudou**

 ** **Race** :** Reincarnated Devil, previously Hybrid of Nekomata and unknown species

 ** **Sin designation** : **Wrath

 ** **Appearance** : **Black hair white bangs, orange eyes with cat-like pupils, average build, height - 184cm; in Nekomata form he have two tail, left black and right white and cat ears, right black and left white

 ** **Powers and abilities** :** Mastery over various kinds of magic, including Norse, Devil, Fallen Angel, Black, White, Fairy and Dragon to the point of being able of combining them and creating his own variations; expert in Senjutsu and Youjutsu; manipulation of space and time to limited degree; highly skilled in hand to hand combat, swordsmanship, use of scythe and staff; access to personal pocket dimension; heightened sensed and basic strength; skilled in stealth; great tactician

 ** **Likes** :** His family and friends, all sort of tricks, pranks, and mischief, experimenting with magic, theatrics, cosplay, anime, manga, games

 ** **Dislikes** :** Anyone messing with his family, cliche and poor settings, being called an otaku; women into BDSM terrifies him.

 ** **Short backstory** : **During his first years after meeting Issei and being adopted into Hyoudou family, young Septimus was barely even talking to anyone outside of them and Azazel. Because the only things he remembered from his old life were shards mostly focused around his mother, he was obsessed with his past, for years searching about his father without any success. As time flew by he slowly opened up to other people and let go of his search of the past, with dyeing his bangs the same color as his birth mother hair as a memento of her. After Issei's accident, Septimus went on a journey around the world to learn new types of magic and let his brother have a somewhat easier time without him around.

 **Finishing first arc's revision, checked. Doing most likely unnecessarily long author notes, checked. Almost begging for reviews and the rest, checked. The last thing I have left to do is post next chapter. So, I wish you a great day, overall happiness and peace on earth, and when I hope that at least the first one will come to you, I also disappear without a sign to bring you late transition chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Long awaited, but finally, it is here! New chapter, and if you look at the topic of Omake at the end of the chapter, you'll know just how late it is. But! Well, the** **exclamation mark makes it sound like I have some announcement, but I won't promise anything else but that I'll try as hard as I can to finish the half-written chapter for my second story and then make a new one for this before X-mas.**

 **Read, keep calm, have fun and PADORU PADORU! (Sorry, couldn't help myself)**

 **Beted by Leragas.**

{Albion out-loud / _telepathically_ }

[Ddraig out-loud / _telepathically_ ]

(Electric and others)

* * *

The morning that followed after events of the rogue Fallen Angels, Issei found himself in an unusual situation. The death of Dohnaseek stirred things up for everyone present and Azazel announced that he will meet everyone later in the ORC building. They spent the better part of the remaining night looking for trails of anyone responsible for all this mess and Issei could only thank his again awakened enhanced physiology that reduced his need for sleep. He didn't want replay of his 'zombie morning' episode from earlier, nor he could sleep in the classroom like his brother. For what he knew, Septimus hypnotized their teachers, 'convincing' them that he had a special case of insomnia. Thanks to that, they allowed him to sleep whenever he wants as long as he kept up with his studies.

Issei entered the kitchen. There, instead of a normal morning hustle was a weird scene. Issei saw the female part of his family alongside their temporary guest standing around Odin's Valkyrie. The young woman, still in her combat clothes, was crying on a kitchen counter with a glass in her hand. As for the rest of the present, Mirana and Asia stood by Rossweisse's sides with worried expressions. Izuna was jumping around her trying to take the alcohol away from the Valkyrie, his mother was in the middle of hiding a bottle of liquor and Elaine just stood with a steaming bowl and watched it all with a serious face.

"Zis old berffert! Alvays laughing at me und choking pecauze I can't find ein poyfriend! Und zen leaffe me like zat to ko pack to Askard alone! Damn him to Helheim!" Rossweisse screamed into the air waving her hands unknowingly dodging Izuna's attack on her glass. With her flustered face and heavy Norwegian/German accent, it was obvious that she was drunk, however why she was even in his house remained a mystery to Issei.

Walking up to Elaine, Issei grabbed another steaming bowl and asked between the bites. "Morning sis. What's going on?"

Without any other reaction than turning her eyes on Issei and moving her chopsticks slightly faster, Elaine continued eating in silence. When she finished, the blonde answered while reaching for next portion. "Morning. It looks like when you were gone, Odin went back home but forgot to take his escort with him. When the poor girl found out, she poured herself a drink and started crying here."

Issei turned back to Valkyrie and seeing the state she was in, he deadpanned. "How much did she have?"

"One drink." After that, Elaine focused on consuming the food.

Eating in silence, the siblings stared at the screaming woman, disbelief imprinted on the male face. It continued for around five more minutes when a sharp sound drew everyone's attention.

 **KA-CHING**

In the middle of the kitchen appeared a vertical portal, out of which came a big cloud of sand.

"*cough* Dammit, I messed up teleportation spells. *cough*" Septimus came out of the closing portal dressed in a colorful poncho and large sombrero on his head, coughing like a veteran smoker. He dusted himself off then noticed that everyone in the room stared at him. Even the drunk Rossweisse calmed down, her eyes switching between the teenager and the glass in her hand. "Hola!" Nekomata served everyone his trademark grin and waved his new hat.

Using momentary distraction, Izuna leaped over the table, snatching the alcohol from other silver-haired woman and threw it into the sink from midair. The glass traveled perfectly into the sink without as much as spilling a drop.

 **CLANG**

Landing on all fours, she quickly jolted up and did a little twirl. "Yay! Perfect shot! Praise my skills!" The girl cheered, happily jumping, earning enthusiastic applause from Asia and Mirana, a hazy look from Rossweisse and no reaction from the rest.

"What's with those clothes? And why there's half of a desert on my floor? What do you have for an excuse, Septimus?" The cold voice of their mother came out from behind the counter seemingly froze even the smallest grains. "Well? I'm listening."

However, Septimus didn't seem to notice dangerous tone in Hyoudou matriarch, as he kept smiling. "It's nothing, Okaa-san. I've been following the magic trail that Issei sensed around the church, and it led me to Mexico. It ended up being a dummy, but at least I bought this cool outfit and the best coffee I've ever had." Highlighting his words, he laid two dusted thermoses on the table.

"Coffee!" When Izuna saw the thermoses, her eyes shone brightly and in the next second, she was flying towards them. However, her flight was cut short by Elaine, who caught her while putting down another empty bowl.

"Not for you. You're hyperactive enough even without that."

Septimus, stumbling back at the unexpected attack, sighed with relief. "Thanks, Ela. Yeah, so I'll just go and hit the bed now. I promise I'll clean this up later Okaa-san. I now desperately need to sleep. Bye." The teenager lazily strolled towards the stairs, until he hit an invisible barrier in the doorway.

"Don't 'bye' me here. You have school today and you are going there." Akiro walked up to him, passing the now dead-asleep Rossweisse and the two church girls that tried to keep Valkyrie from falling down.

"But Kaa-san..." Septimus turned to his mother.

"No! And before you go there, you will clean yourself and this place, mister. Or else I'll clean you here and now." Blue magic circles appeared from the woman's hands and were spreading threatening aura in teen's direction.

"...Hai, Kaa-san." The defeated teenager bowed his head before the might of Hyoudou Akiro, knowing all too well that he had no chance against her. The only one who could pride himself in winning an argument with that woman was her husband, Gurou. Unfortunately for his son, he was always out early for his work.

"I should get ready too, otherwise I'll soon join Sep." Issei turned to his sisters, Elaine still held the wiggling Izuna, but her free hand moved towards the food was reserved for their brother.

Seeing Issei's meaningful look, the oldest sister shrugged shamelessly and grabbed the food. "There's no point in leaving it to waste.*munch*"

 **DxD**

Issei sat in his classroom, the rest of the Perverted Trio standing next to his desk. His friends were in a great mood, as they finally had succeeded in their peeking session without getting pranked and/or getting beaten. They were in the middle of describing it to the brown-haired Hyoudou. Their nemesis and proclaimed traitor, Septimus, was sleeping behind with headphones hanging on his neck and his head hidden in the crook of his arm, too tired to even think about a missed chance to prank.

"C'mon Issei, you have to use this chance and join us while your brother is tired. There's no risk of him pulling something off today, so we can go and watch some changing girls!" Motohama exclaimed loudly, earning the stink eye from the females inside the room.

Before Issei could answer, the door to the classroom opened and their teacher walked in. With everyone hurrying to their seats, the man coughed and took out a pile of documents.

"I have some news. I know it's unexpected, but we will have more transfer students. So, sit down and let's have the introductions."

After that, the classroom erupted with whispers between the students. Issei knew who was going to enter and was the only one stayed calm, but Septimus sleepily raised his head with a confused look.

" _Did I misheard something or did he just say 'students'?_ "

When both brothers tried to think who could be the mysterious additional student 〈they already knew one was their sister〉, the door to the classroom opened and one black and one auburn haired girls in Kuoh Academy uniforms entered, the latter hiding shyly behind the other.

"Welcome our two new students, Shatarova-Hyoudou Mirana and Amano Raynare. Please, say something about yourself."

The whole class turned completely silent at the arrival of the girls. Septimus and Issei bored their eyes into the girl that no longer than a few hours ago unwillingly fought against them, now looking perfectly well.

"Hello. My name is Amano Raynare. I and my younger sister live with our uncle, who moved here because of his work. As we are friends with Hyoudou family, he arranged that we'd be enlisted here. I hope that we can all be friends." The raven-haired Fallen Angel said in a sweet voice, that immediately won her almost whole male part of the class. After that, she turned with a warm smile to the girl hiding behind her, lightly pushing her to the front. "It's your turn, say something."

The young nun stumbled to the center of attention, clearly uncomfortable with the position she was in. Nervously twirling her finger, Mirana raised her head and stuttered quietly. "H-h-hello. M-my name is M-Mirana, p-p-please take care of me."

Her cute behavior made everyone, including the teacher release long, dreamy: "Awww.". When everyone started to overflow the new classmates with questions, Issei turned to his now fully awake brother.

" _What's going on here?_ "

" _I have no idea, but now I know how you felt when I popped up out of nowhere. Although I had much better entrance and my performance wasn't so fake._ " Septimus couldn't help but leave a jab.

" _It's obvious that it's Azazel's doing, but why? And since when did Raynare have a sister?_ "

" _I don't know, but I'm gonna get the answers out of her or Zaz ASAP._ "

With that they turned their attention to the questions being asked of the girls, both noting in their minds who asked their sister some weird question or made her feel uneasy, waiting for the lesson to end.

 **DxD**

"Raynare, I'm happy that you're safe and all, but please tell me what is going on here. Why you're here and joined our class on top of that?" Issei ran after Raynare the moment the class ended, wanting to get some answers from her.

"Sorry, Azazel asked me not to tell anything. He wants to explain it himself. Anyway, where did you lose your cretin brother? Or is he hiding from me?" Then Fallen Angel looked around, trying to spot the other Hyoudou.

Noticing that his brother wasn't anywhere in sight Issei just shrugged. "He'll find us. He's probably off to lay some traps or make a fool of someone. Let's go meet Azazel."

Somewhere half-way to the old school building, the school's speakers turned on and started transmitting the voice of the familiar cat.

(Is this thing on? Well, there's the red light, so it's probably on. So, hello, for those that don't know me, I'm Hyoudou Septimus, Hyoudou Issei's brother. You should at least know him.)

" "What did this idiot come up with this time?" " The Fallen Angel and the dragon chorused tiredly.

(I'll make it short. Today, my three sisters entered this school. Now, if anyone will peek on any of them while they're changing, do something funny, or I don't know what else, I'll rip your eyeballs out and make you eat them. I'm talking particularly to two perverts, lolicon baldy and glasses measureman. And pray that I'll catch you before either of my brothers, 'coz they're as big siscons as me, if not bigger.)

"Hahaha! He's a bigger moron than I remember!" Raynare burst into a laugh. Issei only facepalmed, feeling his ground-level reputation digging a nice, neat grave for itself.

(As I am currently on air, maybe I should tell something, like a little impro? Or it's better to...) In the background of Septimus' audition, there was the muffled sound of a violently opened door, followed by the angry voice of the Student Council President.

(How did you get in here?! Why are you using the school network to broadcast weird threats?! And why are you still airing?!)

 **SPLASH**

Her tirade was followed by a sound that awfully close resembled one of a large amount of water hitting the floor that was accompanied by nervous laughter of someone being threatened with a large amount of pain.

(I think that our dear SC Prez did a great for a newbie in showbiz, so give her a big applause! Now, Hyoudou Radio is out before I get killed! Till next time!) The broadcast ended abruptly.

At this point Raynare was on the ground, laughing as if she'd lost her mind. Actually, Issei thought for a moment, that it was some aftereffect of her recent mind-control. Raynare calmed down soon but their entire walk to the ORC was filled with a few snickers here and there and random hiccup.

When they entered the ORC building, the first thing they saw was very wet and very annoyed Nekomata using a magic circle to dry himself. Raynare, who again got into a laughing fit, immediately used the chance presented before her.

"Bwahahaha! What happened, someone sprayed some water at the big, bad siscon cat?! And who normal admits that he's a siscon?!" She had to hold onto Issei to maintain her balance.

With his eye twitching angrily, Septimus ignored the laughing girl and summoned a gust of hot air. A few seconds later, dry and with the dangerously pulsating vein on his forehead, Septimus put on a falsely concerned smile. "Oh, hey Ray. Be careful or you'll choke. Of course, I can help you with that, clenching my hands around your throat, squeezing all the air out of you."

Raynare forced herself to calm down, a sadistic glint flashing in her eyes as she swayed her breast. "Oh? So you're now into this kind of things? How about I switch into some leather outfit and we play a little."

That hit Septimus right in the weak spot, making him gulp loudly and take a step back. "Ugh, no thanks!" Grimacing, he tried to shrug it off. "Alright, you won this round. I already have one SM freak here, there's no need for another. But in overall stats, I'm still ahead of you."

"Only slightly, and even that won't be for long."

Issei, watching from the side how those two continued their childhood shenanigans, smiled widely, knowing exactly how to trigger both of them. "Owww, you two look so cute together. Just kiss already."

"Fuck off, never with her!" "Fuck off, never with him!" Both of them raised him by the collar, mirroring each other down to the facial expressions.

"You even get angry the same way. Just forget about what happened and go on a normal date already." Issei couldn't stop from chuckling, remembering the drama that happened in the Grigori because of these two.

Both black-haired individuals looked at each other and dropped Issei. Gaining some distance between themselves, both turned around and fixed their uniform.

"I will not take romantic advice from someone who proclaimed that he's going to build world's best harem, but never even dated." Raynare shot back, but what was in intention half-innocent jab, accidentally ended up being an arrow aimed at the barely healed mental wound. Sulking, Issei hung down his head, reminiscing about recent events.

"Thank you very bitch, that was low. Do I have to remind you that only a few days ago, his first date killed him, partly because of you?" Septimus came between them, his comment hitting the girl like a fist in the gut. Then, he pointed at his brother. "And you were supposed to let the go of the past and look into the future."

"It's not that easy. Do you think that I can just decide to ignore it and be all sunshine? Stuff like that requires time and it's not even been a day!"

Right then, the doors behind them opened and in them stood an annoyed Azazel. "I don't want to interrupt your soap opera here, it's great to watch and I'd want to have it recorded on beer night. But, I don't have time for this and redhead princess said that she also had some plan for the day. Therefore, put your crying on a later date and get in so I can be done with my stuff."

Following behind their weird semi-uncle, the trio faced Rias Gremory sitting behind the desk with a stack of papers, her Peerage, the rest of Hyoudou sibling and, surprisingly, there was also Mittelt, standing alone in the corner. The Devils sat at their usual spots, watching warily the blond Fallen, both sides not used to this situation. As for the Hyoudou sisters: Izuna, who had her hair styled to cover her red eye, was entirely focused on the magazine in her hands; Mirana sat without her cross beside Koneko in silence and Elaine was discussing the blend of tea with Akeno. That would be all, if not for the fact that instead of Kuoh's girl uniform, Elaine wore its man's version.

"Alright, everyone's here? Great. What I have to say is that as Raynare's and Mittelt's punishment, from now till I state otherwise they are under direct orders of Septimus and Issei respectively. And with that done, I'll be on my way." Barely after they sat down Azazel spoke and just as fast he summoned magic circle to teleport away.

"Wait!" "The fuck?!" "A-azazel-sama?!" "I'm what?!" Four voices screamed, stopping the Governor General right before he vanished.

Azazel turned to them and waved dismissively. "Because of your insubordination, you two are demoted, suspended and sent here to serve as assistants for those two. That's the official version. In reality, you screwed up and now have to live with them and do what they order you to do. You have thirty seconds to ask any more questions."

The black-winged duo stared dumbfounded at their leader. During the briefing when they woke up, Azazel was in his carefree mode, acting like what happened earlier was not their fault and girls thought they'd be free of any consequences. And now, without any warnings, he gave them away like slaves... well, they are almost slaves now. They could only pray that the teenagers didn't connect the implication that way, even if there wasn't much chance for a success.

"Basically, you, they too but mostly you, fucked up and now give them to us as slaves?" Issei asked, immediately finding the worst in the situation for two Fallen Angels.

"More or less."

"Did you really have to assign Uselessnare to me? Can I trade her for the blond loli?" Whined Septimus.

"No. I already have enough paperwork thanks to you leaving ten Exorcists with ear hemorrhaging, temporary deafness and trauma of metal music!" Azazel barked out.

"It was dubstep, not metal! Teach your people to recognize the music." Septimus muttered. "Can I at least put a collar on my slave?"

"What?!" Raynare roared.

"I don't care about any of those. Do whatever you want, time's up and I have to think on how to interrogate ten mentally damaged dimwits." Without another word, Azazel stepped into the circle and disappeared.

For a minute everyone stayed silent, the Devils not really sure how to react to what happened and Hyoudou girls curious about the new development. Then, Raynare with her eyes glued to the floor turned slowly to Septimus. With thick ominous aura, she summoned two light spears that shone threateningly.

"I can stand this punishment. I went against the rules, tried to gain power and planned to use for that someone under Grigori protection. That's reasonable. But try to put a collar on me, or anything like that and I promise you, I'll play nice, but the moment you let your guard down I'll kill you in the most painful way I can imagine."

Septimus just played with his headphones, completely unfazed by the threat. "Yeah, you're right. A collar is in a bad taste. But how about calling me 'Septimus-sama'? Strangely, I like my full name with that honorific."

 **CRACK**

Everyone in the room stared at one of her light products impeding itself in the floor between Bishop's legs. Raising his eyes on its creator, he teased further. "And maybe barking? Thanks to Azazel you're my bitch now, so you should act like one."

When his brother started running from the spear-throwing, demonic 〈no pun intended. But she's more fallen...〉 female, laughing about getting his point back, Issei walked over to the second Fallen Angel who silently stared where her leader disappeared.

"It must be a hit if you're not used to Azazel being Azazel, but I hope we can be good partners." He smiled warmly, making Mittelt flustered.

"I-it's not like care, t-this is..."

"Hey! Don't try to hog Fake Shinobu for yourself, I still want to replace Uselessnare with her!" Shouted Septimus while jumping between Kiba and Koneko over the table, still chased by his new subordinate.

"Why 'Fake Shinobu'?" Rias spoke up, trying to see the pattern in her servant's habit of giving nicknames.

"Ahh, so she doesn't know the Monogatari series. Well-" The running cat noted in his mind, but then he and Raynare suddenly got stuck in the air with invisible strings wrapped around their necks.

"Can you two calm down and stop acting like children? It's annoying." The calm voice of Elaine, who had her hand held out, brought attention on her.

"My... headphones... and... air..." Septimus choked, clawing at his throat.

With a flick of her wrist, the invisible wires for a second shone blue before retracting back to her fingertips and letting the two troublemakers land on the floor.

"Onii-chan is just in his tsun-tsun mode. Like any other tsundere, that's just how he shows his feeling." Izuna commented still hidden behind her paper.

"I'm not tsundere. And for sure I don't have any feeling towards Raynare!" Septimus opposed and sat down, Raynare unwillingly sitting next to Mittelt.

"Leaving Sep and his feelings aside, as Azazel mentioned I also have something to say... What was it again? Oh, right. Today is a full moon, so we're going to get our new recruits their familiars. You know what they are?" Rias asked from her chair.

"Yes, Elaine have one, although it's an exceptional one." Issei nodded, motioning to his sister for her to summon it.

A navy blue magic circle appeared in the air, full of mathematic symbols arranged into an endless spiral. A blue swarm of particles that formed a holographic image that looked like Elaine then emerged a second later. (What do you need, my Creator?) It spoke in a happy female voice.

"Can you introduce yourself to everyone?" Elaine asked politely.

(As you wish, my Creator. I am M.E.A.I. – Magically Empowered Artificial Intelligence, the creation of Elaine Hyoudou. I serve as her familiar, friend and sometimes support her in cyber attacks. It's an honor to meet you.) The glowing face turned around, her color changing to more deep one.

Devils and Mittelt stared astonished at glowing face. "'Creation'? You mean that..?" Kiba started uncertainly.

"Nee-chan made her when she couldn't pick herself a familiar. She said that none could fit her preferences so she built the perfect one." Izuna answered for him.

Rias watched the familiar and its master, finally understanding what Azazel said when he introduced the blonde Devil as a genius. To mix technology with magic and create yourself a familiar was the same as if creating a perfect homunculus. Making it so it can qualify to make a contract with it made it an even grander feat. "Very impressive." Her servants nodded in agreement.

The praised Half-Devil smiled at that. "Thank you, but even though she calls herself my friend, I can't make her call me anything else than 'Creator'."

(Because that's what you are, Creator.) Meai held firmly her ground.

"Ohh, even more impressive. But, about the familiar hunt, we're waiting for one more person and then we can head to the Familiar Forest find you one. Actually, she should be here already. I wonder what held her."

Just when the crimson haired girl ended her statement, the doors to the room opened and busty young woman in a Kuoh Academy uniform, with long, brown hair arranged in multiple drills entered. "Hello! Sorry I'm late. I just saw two painted guys running from a group of girls and couldn't help but watch."

At her last words, Issei and Septimus perked up. "What color? Red, or blue?" The black-haired brother asked.

"Blue, but how did you know?" She asked confused.

"I'm the one who set up that trap. If it's blue, then it should be the Archery Club. Those idiots didn't know that I don't have to be there to bust them, I'm always prepared." The trickster boasted proudly.

"Give them a break. They don't stop complaining to me and barely even talk to me when not doing that." Issei tiredly complained.

The Peerage wasn't sure if them becoming accustomed to those situations was a good thing, but slowly it was more and more like a daily routine. And with all the new club members, it was going to become even more lively. Rising from her seat, Rias walked to the other girl. "For those who don't know her, this is Kiyome Abe, my classmate, and a Beast Tamer. As an expert, she will help you pick your new familiars."

Kiyome looked over the gathered and her eyes stopped when they landed on the Half-Devil. "Ela, it's you! Do you remember me?!" She waved happily to the blonde.

Elaine stared at the girl for a moment, when a spark of recognition shone in her eyes. "Kiyome? So you study here too?"

"Yes! But why are you in boys' uniform instead of your own?!" As Beast Tamer asked about it, everyone looked curiously at the cross-dressing Half-Devil.

"This school uniform's skirt is too short for my taste, it is almost non-existent and does not provide any cover. So I changed it." Elaine stated simply, Meai shaping into an arrow and pointing at Kiyome's uniform to emphasize her word.

All the girls looked down on their skirts, seeing Elaine's point. As for Issei, he couldn't count how many happy accidents with pants flashing for him with stronger gusts of wind happened already. That was one of many blessing of this school and teen promised to be grateful till the end of his life to anyone who chose uniforms for the glorious sights that graced his eyes and were immediately burned in his mind.

"If I were a girl, I'd sue whoever designed it. But at least the male one is cool. And mostly black." Septimus commented at his blazer.

"I think it's cute." Mirana shyly stated in a voice barely louder than a whisper, tugging the ends of her skirt.

Akeno, leaving the case of decency of their uniforms, looked between Elaine and Kiyome. "You do know each other?"

"We played together as children." She then looked at Issei as if something struck her. "Wait, so Issei is your brother?! And you didn't recognize me?" She jumped to the perverted teenager.

"You're Kiyome Abe-senpai, Tennis Club captain. But have we ever met?" Issei mumbled dumbly, his mind entirely focused on girl's impressive breasts that now were pressed against him.

Kiyome then turned to Septimus. "At least you remember me?"

"... Hmm, nope." He answered after searching through his memory for a moment.

"She tried to tame you both when you were eight." Elaine reminded them.

That clicked something in their minds and both brothers recalled a girl playing with their sister. "Hiccup!" Septimus rose from his spot, screaming at his epiphany.

At her old nickname, Kiyome stumbled few steps back, as if struck by an arrow. "You only remembered that?"

"You were coming over, always saying how you'd become a great Beast Tamer like the rest of your family. And when Elaine told you who we are you wanted to start with me and Sep." Issei recalled, putting the image of the school's Tennis Club captain next to memory of his sister's childhood friend.

"Yeah, not the best impression. On the side-note, taming this Dragon now would be a lotta easier for her, just sway of those big boobs, few hushed promises and you got yourself a weapon of mass destruction." Septimus snickered, but then scratched his chin. "Or maybe not so easy, with the competition she has here."

At his joke the voluptuous Devils and Beast Tamer looked at their breasts, pushing them a little, then at the mentioned Dragon, who stared shamelessly at them with a dreamy face. Meanwhile, Kiba watched them with an awkward smile, wondering what he should do here, Elaine ignored them and focused on M.E.A.I., Izuna didn't even move her eyes from the magazine, Mirana smiled seeing the family atmosphere that was forming, two Fallen Angels didn't care for anything and cried in their hearts over their fate.

As for Koneko, she looked at her small breasts and whispered to them. "Don't worry about those two perverts. You'll soon get bigger and put them all to shame."

"Alright, leaving it all aside, we have to move to the Familiar Forest, or else we'll have to wait for another full moon. Hyoudou family, Raynare-san, Mittelt-san, your memberships to Occult Research Club are approved and you're officially part of the club. And everyone else, stand together and we'll teleport."

After a short while, the Devil group with Kiyome teleported out of the room. When the flash of magic circle died down, Raynare stood up and looked frantically around the almost empty clubroom. "Wait, what memberships?! Where the hell did you go!?"

* * *

 _ **Halloween Omake**_

Inside the Hyoudou Residence, Akiro Hyoudou stood with a knife in front of a band of small monsters staring at her with hungry eyes, ready to attack at the slightest sign. Holding the silent staring contest, the woman twirled her weapon, testing the grip and then attacked with lightning speed.

 **CHOP**

Small blade dug loudly into the head-like object and with few quick slashes, its sticky guts were flying around, miraculously avoiding the woman's clothes. Throwing it at the group, she immediately attacked another one and repeated the procedure flawlessly few times.

"Gorou!"

Gorou ran with prismatic flames in hands to help his wife. Jumping next to her, he divided the fire and shot it into every thrown object, igniting them from the insides. A few moments later, the little creatures threw their burning heads into the air, in the married couple's hands appeared magic circles that flew and held them levitating.

"Ohhhh!" Five of Hyoudou children with their age's mediator being eight gave a collective sigh at various Jack-o'-lanterns circling around them and shining in a spectacle of colors. To make it better, with a small flick of his wrist, Gorou made the pumpkins smack their carved faces and laugh loudly while they flew around the decorated house.

"That's almost all for Halloween preparations. Soon the guests will arrive and after dinner you'll go with other kids to hunt for sweets. Do you have your costumes ready?" Mr. Hyoudou turned to his children, whose shining eyes were still following the flying heads.

At his question, the pack turned from pumpkins. "Yes! What do you think, Otou-san, Okaa-san?" With childish enthusiasm Izuna ran toward him, followed by the rest trying to show off their costumes.

Looking at them both adults smiled warmly. They made a mismatching and standing out group, each of them having a different kind of disguise. The youngest one was in a red fairy princess dress, with her hair braided and held by a crystal tiara, her shining wand and wings leaving behind a prismatic trail. Next to her stood Mirana dressed as a modest bride, with a white veil hiding her face and holding a bouquet of white roses. Elaine, standing slightly behind them characterized herself on a cyborg. She had the higher part of her face covered by a mask with shining eyes, as well as metallic armor over most of her body.

"You three looks incredibly cute! I'm sure you'll get tons of candies tonight." Gorou laughed as he kneeled down and hugged his daughters.

"Candies..." Elaine repeated with a dreamy voice.

"Okaa-san, how about us?" Issei tried to draw their mother's attention by waving his hands over his head.

Issei dressed like Son Goku from his favorite anime in his Super Saiyan form, with a bright yellow wig on his head and the telltale orange and blue kimono. And beside him stood Septimus in a complete shinobi equipment, with only his orange eyes being visible. But the things that didn't match were his two-colored cat ears and white tail that stuck out, mixing together into a funny combination.

"You two look absolutely terrifying. Is your brother still in his room?"

"Yes. He said 'My costume will beat all of yours and I'll get all the jellies!', then locked himself and still didn't come out. Okaa-san, do you think that we'll get marshmallows that look like boobs?! Azazel said that the best boobs feel like them in hand!" At the thought of heavenly sweets taking the form of a perfect creation, drool flooded young Issei's mouth.

"I don't know, but wouldn't hope for that. I know however who will hear a long lecture about teaching inappropriate things to eight-year-olds." Akiro answered, promising herself to show someone with black wings a true monster this Halloween and teach this person some common sense.

Feeling the tugging at her apron, Akiro turned to the pair of orange eyes staring at her eagerly. "Will Raynya~re come too?" Smiling at her second son's way of speaking, she ruffed his ears fondly.

"Of course she will. Azazel promised to bring her with him and the rest. They should be here any minu-"

 **KNOCK KNOCK**

Loud knocking sound stopped Ms. Hyoudou in the middle. "Oh, maybe it's them, open the doors and check out."

Just when she finished, the impatient child ran to the doors. However, his smile quickly vanished, when behind the doors instead of the black-winged party were two adults and a nine-year-old girl with brown frills.

"Oh, you're nyat nyancle Zaz." The little neko-ninja said, looking around for those he expected.

"We've brought Kiyome on a party here. She was so happy to go gather sweets with Elaine-chan." The woman smiled, pushing lightly the girl, who was in a werewolf costume.

Closing the door behind them, Septimus turned and shouted inside the house. "Ela, Hiccup is here for mew!" Hearing her nickname, the future Beast Tamer involuntary hiccuped and ran inside wounded.

 **KNOCK KNOCK**

When they headed to the living room, someone again knocked at the doors. Looking at them suspiciously, Septimus didn't notice his brother walking up to him.

"Why are you staring at the doors? Shouldn't you open them?"

"Just a meowment ago nyo one was there." Opening the doors again, they saw the group of Fallen Angels, consisting of Azazel, Kokabiel, and Shemhazai in their normal wear.

"Yo, kids. Make room for a bigger group, because the rest will come when they'll finally drag Baraqiel from his sulking. The man really needs to lighten a little, and nothing's better than a monster-themed party at strip club, where we'll taking him after!" Azazel said as he pushed himself between Septimus and Issei into the house.

Issei, watching newly arrived tilted his head in confusion, while crossed his arms over the chest. "Why only uncle Kokabiel dressed for a Halloween party?" "And where were mew a meowment ago, like a minyate earlier."

"Very funny, runt. I wonder if you'll have the strength to joke at the next training session." The mentioned member of the Cadre looked over the Half-Dragon, edgy because of the joke.

"Lighten up a little, you actually fit the theme with your look. And Issei, I got you my new project, Boobsmallows." Azazel joined in with his insight.

 **BOOM**

Before Kokabiel or Issei could answer, a loud explosion sounded from the upper floor, followed by clouds of smoke filling the house.

"Gorou!"

"I know, one of them blew something up again! I'll take care of this!"

"Onii-chan, play with me!"

"Nyaou!"

And just like that, with a big dose of chaos and a bang, Halloween was about to start in Hyoudou Residence.

* * *

 ** **Know your Sin** : Elaine Hyoudou**

 ** **Race** :** Half-Devil

 ** **Sin designation** : **Gluttony

 ** **Appearance** : **Blonde hair with pink ends reaching her shoulders, emerald eyes, slender build with B101 cm measures, 184 cm height, further information classified

 ** **Powers and abilities** : **Genius level intellect; Devil magic with an affinity for fire and electricity; technomancy; _**'Static Veins'**_ in form of invisible strings freely controlled by her, also allowing her to directly communicate with any hardware-based devices; vast knowledge about various branches of science, magic, economy and other academics; access to personal pocket dimension; great tactician

 ** **Likes** : **Her family, food, tinkering with machines and magic, peace and quiet, hazard

 ** **Dislikes** : **Annoyances, imperfections, noise, talking about her eating habits

 ** **Short backstory** : **Elaine was found by Azazel shortly after Issei, cementing the idea of creating a family with mixed races. With unknown parents, she was found in the hideout of Stray Devil who most likely abducted her and took a liking to her. With her potential, she finished writing her doctor's degree at the age of 15 and is now attending Kuoh Academy to live some "normal" high school life, at the same time still studying ways of mixing magic and modern science.

 **T-t-t-that's all folks!**

 **Once again thanks to Leragas for all of his help, good luck with your own stories! About me, I'm out of things to say, but happy that it is done for now. Which means going back to test, studying, drinking (that one's not so bad), and the rest of real world stuff.**

 **Read, review and don't mind my rambling, while waiting for another chapter. (Not at all subtle advertisement, if you're bored, maybe go and my other story, huh?)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone! I hope that you had a great Christmas and New Year. Mine was great, so great that I had a little fallback with posting this chapter. I'm sorry that I didn't keep my promise to give you this before the holidays, but it's here and that's what's important.**

 **Short info, this story has a new cover with Izuna on it, made by my friend that I'm grateful to. Salute to you, if you finally have time to read it and not only to search for character description!**

 **As always, great thanks to everyone following, favoriting and reviewing, you're awesome!**

 **Beted by myself.**

{Albion out-loud / _telepathically_ }

[Ddraig out-loud / _telepathically_ ]

(Electric and others)

* * *

With the red light dying out around them, Rias' group with Kiyome looked around their new surrounding. They appeared at the outskirts of the Familiar Forest as planned, and it looked rather gloomy. Trees without leaves, mixed with slowly setting sun casting long shadows and silence around them resulted with highly uninviting aura.

"I can't wait to get my familiar! It's gonna be some cute and busty girl. She'll be calling me "Master", do whatever I ask her for, and be busty and..." Stepping out from the group, excited Issei started listing his requirements for a familiar, but then suddenly stopped. "Wait, what familiar I want? Maybe one similar to Buchou's? Or maybe sexy fire sprite lady? Shy monster girl? Or-"

"Or maybe you would think about their combat efficiency rather than their look? Like you didn't have enough women around you lately." Septimus butted into his monologue.

"I want a cute girl! If you prefer something that looks like a Stand from JoJo, that's your problem! Besides, if I try, I can find a beauty that is also powerful! So stick to your own business!" Shouting in defiance, Issei turned to the group with his hands raised up and burning eyes, ready to defend from any logical or not arguments. His perverted mind wouldn't allow him to miss a chance like that, even if the lady his future familiar would end up totally useless.

"Listen, idiot! What-" His brother closed in on him, preparing to explain to brunet how his choice of familiar would project on him, and how weak one would end up being a laughingstock. Even if he'd have to go manually through defenses. But before he could start, something interrupted him.

"Gotta catch 'em all! I'm the-" From above the someone unexpectedly shouted a catchphrase and tried to introduce himself. Keyword, tried because his interruption was in turn interrupted by two fireballs hitting the branch he was standing on.

Back at the ground, both Hyoudous had their right hands aiming up with magic circles summoned, looking as mysterious person jumped frantically on a different bough before the flames got to him. At the same time rest of the peerage following teenagers tracks instinctively readied to defend themselves.

"Could you kindly stay out when someone is about to have an argume-, discussion, I mean?!" Issei shouted, preparing another fiery orb.

Getting a better look at the newcomer, the group finally noticed that the one who discerned that he was a scruffy man with a reversely put cap, trying to put off embers that got on his shorts. Recognizing him, Kiba and Koneko rushed to the Dragon and Nekomata, forcibly lowering their hands.

"Wait, he's not an enemy."

"Koneko's right. He's the Familiar Master, a professional in catching them. I know that after yesterday we're all jumpy, but he'll be our guide. You can relax."

With their colleague's assurance, Issei and Septimus dropped their battle attitude. As they gave eccentric man better look, specifically his clothes, Septimus facepalmed while Issei stared with a deadpan expression.

"Our guide is some... hobo Ash Ketchum? Seriously?" Issei said seemingly without emotion. However, deep inside he felt his childhood memories crumble just by looking at the man before him. Like when to meet your hero, only to find he's the worst kind of scumbag.

"At least we know now what happens when you don't 'catch 'em all'." Septimus besides sobbed broken up.

Not sure what to do, Kiba looked at Koneko for help, only to get an indifferent shrug. He remembered his King comparing the Familiar Master to some anime character when they met him for the first time, but he didn't know what it was all about.

Kiyome as the only one who wasn't part of the peerage stared surprised at the scene.

"Do they do that often?"

"Yes." Came tired choral answer from Devils.

As Knight patted brothers' backs awkwardly trying to cheer them up, Zatouji coughed and struck a pose on his spot. "Alright! I am the Familiar Master, Zato-!"

Exactly at this moment, a green magical circle appeared next to the Gremory group, effectively drawing everyone's attention. Before the light died down, an angry black-haired Fallen Angel rushed out of it with a menacing face. Raynare, as it obviously was her, in a second reached depressed brothers and grabbed the weeping one.

"What was that redhead talking about?! Why am I joining this stupid club?! I don't want to spend any more time than necessary with you, I have my own life too!" She shook around the Nekomata and screamed into his face, without getting any reaction other than silent crying.

The mentioned redhead wasn't sure if she should feel hurt about her club being called stupid, but she knew one thing. If she let them, they'd probably create another absurd situation ending with her getting more paperwork and migraine, and that was the last what she wanted. When Kiba instinctively reached to the sword when the Fallen closed in, Rias gave him a sign to calm down and sighed. The King didn't know how to deal with her Pawn and Bishop, so hoping that they would get better by themselves, she turned to the easier problem with a wide smile.

"Raynare-san, yours and Mittelt-san's memberships were a request from Azazel to help you acclimatize in the school and its supernatural part. Also, as a part of the Occult Research Club, we can sometimes skip classes or go on trips under the cover of club activities."

Seeing her reaction, Rias already knew that her negotiation was successful and her smile gained more devilish trait. At the mention of skipping classes, Raynare with her eyes shining immediately dropped Septimus and turned to the princess.

"Why you didn't start with that from the beginning? If Azazel-sama asked of this, it'll be a pleasure to be part of your wonderful club. By the way, how often can I use this excuse?"

With Raynare now shaking Rias' hand instead, Koneko looked at the Fallen Angel with distaste. "I hate fakes."

Akeno, on the other hand, giggled bemusedly as a certain thought appeared in her mind. "It is said that strong beings are always distinctive and leaders of Three Factions seem to prove that. If so, I can't wait to see how high our two members will reach in the future."

Her seductively ended sentence seemed to wake Hyoudous up, as Issei stopped staring blankly and looked around searching for the beauty that showed in his mind. His brother did the same, but instead of a beautiful lady, Queen's words created an image of a spider having him tied and preparing to eat him. Shaking the remnants of their dreams, they finally noticed uninvited guest.

"...Can I finally finish my introduction? Hello, the Familiar Master, Zatouji here..." From up above came pitiful voice of forgotten familiar master. Not only he was interrupted two times, but then he was left standing in his pose without anyone caring.

"... Who's this loser?" Raynare shot without any mercy.

"Image of how a Pokemon masters end. Our guide here." Issei answered while trying not to look at him.

"Do we really need him? We have Hiccup here, isn't she enough?" Septimus pointed at 3rd-year with curls, who involuntary hiccuped angrily at the nickname.

"Stop calling me that*hic*! And I'm here to help you with taking care of your familiars after you form a contract with them. When it comes to catching them, Zatouji-san is a renowned expert who knows the forest like no one else." Issei found her little hiccough rather cute and wonderful, as it made her breasts bounce to his delight. It also made two older Devils remember to tease her about this later.

Zatouji lightened up at the praise, regaining some of his pride. Jumping off, he fixed his cap and skimmed over the group.

"So you want familiars to contract?! Tell me then what do you seek! The one that can take anything and remain intact? The one that can kill with its reek?"

His speech, or more precisely poor rhymes, elicited a pained scowl on Septimus' face. But before he could say anything, Issei rushed with his answer.

"I want a girl familiar, the cuter the better!"

There wasn't much of a reaction, as everyone except Zatouji expected exactly that kind of answer. However, no one knew what familiar Septimus wanted, so their eyes turned on him with curiosity.

"I don't know." Came short reply. "I'll decide when I'll see one that will be the one."

"That's actually a rather vague answer for yourself, Sep-san. You don't have any requirements for your future familiar?" Blond Knight asked, finding it quite strange. For what he knew his teammate, he thought that he'd have a list ready, or at least something funny. Like 'I want a black one' or 'It has to be some cat'.

"None. So I'll just go and fly around till I find something. If Hiccup is just here to help after we get one, then I think I can get by without the help of Hobo Ketchum." Grinning, he shrugged and released his cat attributes. In the next second shadows gathered around his body, only to quickly disperse with Septimus gone.

"Aaaand he's gone with another dramatic departure." Issei sighed. "Alright, so where I can find my pretty familiar?"

Taking a deep breath, middle-aged man in shorts started his lecture. "Another newbie! You want foremost strong familiars, one that complements your own abilities, not-"

"Don't care. It has to be a cute girl. If she is strong, that's good, but cute is more important." And of course, he was again interrupted by Issei sporting deadly serious face.

Back with the observing group, Rias raised her hand. "How about we check the female ones first as Ise-kun wants? If we don't find any fitting, we'll check those best suited for his abilities."

"As expected of Buchou, she always has the best ideas!" Issei nodded energetically on that, with his words causing small blush and content smile to appear on redhead's face.

"Hmm, I think there is one here that fit every demand. Beautiful, strong and is a Dragon, so should be perfectly compatible with this half-one." The Familiar Master mussed, surprising Issei with recognizing what he was. "But it will be extremely hard to tame Dragon King of Tiamat's calibe-"

{"NO!"}

"Can I at least once say something without being interrupted?!"

Issei's, and surprisingly out of nowhere Albion's, loud deny finally was too much of disruptions for Zatouji.

{I'm sorry, weird man, but Tiamat and my grandson just... shouldn't meet anytime soon. She and his second grandfather have some history together.} Dragon's voice echoed from teenager's chest, filling both with dread.

Both old Dragons were sure that Tiamat was still mad at Ddraig, about what neither he or Albion remembered, and was killing his every host. And if she'd sense similar energy signature to Red Dragon Emperor's, there was a high possibility that she'd kill him before he could explain who he was. Or that she'd still try to kill him even then.

"And who are you and his other grandfather?" Zatouji asked curiously, previously taking the Reincarnated Devil before him for normal Dragon Hybrid. Rare, but not to the extent to gain enough attention of Dragon King to be hunted by her.

As most Dragons, Albion was not the one to let a chance to flaunt his fame get by. As he started with his booming voice, Issei offhandedly noticed that it was loud enough to cause girl's big assets to wobble a little. At least if they had something to wobble, Issei corrected himself when his eyes landed on Koneko. When small Rook felt on herself someone's pitiful gaze a thought of kicking someone really hard pooped up in her head.

{Heed my words carefully then, catcher of beasts! I am known as Albion, the White Dragon Emperor, the Vanishing Dragon and the White Dragon of Supremacy! As for his other grandfather, he is my eternal rival, the Red Dragon Emperor, Y Ddraig Goch!} After introducing himself, white Dragon retreated his presence, leaving only enough to listen.

Zatouji listened with wide-eyes glued to the Issei, who in turn had his own locked on the bouncing spectacle. At first, he took the kid for just a pervert, who wanted nothing else but someone with boobs to answer his every order. But now hearing legendary Dragon's words, everything made sense. If he was even partly as strong as these two, he didn't need more power! He was, or had the potential to be, a fucking killing machine, so why give a fuck!

At least that's what the Familiar Master thought. Not that he knew that his first idea about Issei was almost spot-on one.

When thunderous voice silenced down, busty Beast Tamer run over and pressed her assets to half-breed's back. Wrapping her arms around him, Kiyome spoke with professional pride. "Before you even think about catching him and turning into a familiar, Zatouji-san, know that the only one that will tame this Dragon is me!"

Said Dragon just stood in his place with his face melted into a perverted grin and thin blood trail falling from his nose. Others' reactions were:

"Ara ara." Akeno giggled a little and licked her lips.

"Kiyome! Leave my servant!" Rias raised her voice slightly jealous and tried to get her classmate off the Pawn.

"..." Kiba stood, smiling uncertainly without a word.

"... Get a room." Koneko muttered, still wanting to kick something.

"..." Zatouji just like Kiba stayed silent. However, it was because he didn't want to give any wrong ideas to the Beast Tamer or be interrupted yet another time.

" _This is fucking hilarious!_ " Thought both Raynare and watching it through Issei's mind Septimus.

 **DxD**

"So... where do we go first?"

With Zatouji leading the group through the forest, they moved undisturbed by its locators, giving them time to talk. Before Raynare asked her question, the main one talking was Rias explaining to Kiyome how she wouldn't allow for her servant to be tamed, with Akeno adding her few cents about their King's possessiveness.

Eyeing the Familiar Master, who through the whole way was weirdly silent, Issei scratched his head. "I'm not sure. He said about a lake and water spirits, but that's all. Anyway, leaving aside that you're still with us, how did you even got here? Shouldn't this place be a secret only known to Devils with how easy it'd be to ambush someone here?"

Fallen Angel turned her head the other way, clearly not wanting to meet brown eyes looking at her. "I asked Elaine about coordinates. As much as I hate it, I and Mittelt are now your... assistants. There shouldn't be problems with me being here if I say that it was to help you."

At that, Issei grinned much like his brother. "Don't you mean help Sep? From what Zaz said he got you while I have Mittelt."

"Shut up! You don't need to remind me!" Raynare finally turned to him, red with annoyance. As he finally could see her face, Issei noticed that she was nervously chewing her lips trying to say something. "How...? *cough* How you and your idiot brother cope with being Devils now?"

There were many things that could be said of brown haired Hyoudou. He was so perverted, that sight of boobs clouded his mind and resulted in him dying. He was somewhat dense with woman's, he was told that many times and knew that himself. Not to the point when a girl would literally throw herself at him and he'd still didn't take a hint, but nonetheless dense. But staring at his childhood friend now, one glance was enough for him to understand what she was trying to do. She felt guilty of what happened to them and now tried to say 'sorry', as clumsy as it came out.

"It's weird, but not in a bad way. Actually, I think it will turn into something fun. And I'm sure that Sep is of the same mind. So just as he told me right after the Church action, don't try to sulk about what happened. You did what you did because you were controlled. No one is blaming you of anything. Maybe except your scheme with Asia, but if you apologize to her I'm sure she'll forgive you."

As he ended little cheering-up speech, Issei spread his arms to give Raynare warm, friendly hug. The girl at first was reluctant, but seeing that Issei wasn't going to give up, she embraced him. Feeling some of the guilt that Fallen didn't want to admit was there melt, she tightened the hug. Meanwhile, listening to it all from the sidelines group released simultaneous sigh at the cozy scene before them.

" _For the record, I blame her for being a cretin to get into this situation in the first place._ " A jolly voice sounded jokingly in brunet's head.

" _Shut up, you're ruining the moment._ " Issei tiredly scolded his brother, simultaneously getting the image of Septimus running after some scent and brimming with happiness.

"We're here!" Familiar Master's voice broke the mood completely, gaining everyone's attention. Leaving with a small smile and lighter heart, Raynare turned with the rest to see a small lake. "This place is where water spirits reside. If we're lucky, you will have a chance to form a contract with an Undine."

"But aren't Undines...?" Kiyome wanted to say something, but Zatouji shook slightly his head with a small glint in his eye, stopping her.

"Are they females? If yes, where are they?!" Issei asked with excitement, causing flicker in older man's eyes to become more noticeable.

"Oh, they are. Just wait a minute and see for yourself."

Standing there, through Issei's mind rushed images of various scenes depicting water spirits that were among his adult collection. As he stared eagerly at lake's mirror, he didn't notice his senior taking a step back, like she expected something to happen. When the surface started to bubble and steam raised, Issei closed almost to the edge of the water, waiting for the girl of his dreams to appear.

 **POOF**

In a cloud of smoke, mere centimeters from Dragon's face, an Undine appeared. However, where he expected a pretty woman with soft bust was a mountain of meat two times his size, with a face that looked like hammered from a stone. However, 'she' had breast, even if they were unnoticeable among all that muscles.

"WAAAAAA?!" Issei shouted, landing on his back and crawling as far from the monster that showed up before him. "What the fuck is this?!"

"An Undine. As I don't know what you think is cute, I brought you to the one that filled all your other requests. It's a female, she's strong and has big breasts."

"Don't fuck with me! You know perfectly well that this is the exact opposite of 'cute'! And don't call that thing a female!"

Right then, stopping Issei from throwing some epithets about what he thought that the creature in the water was, an animal that looked like a giant fusion of lion and wolf hurried before them. The beast was taller than them, with claws and teeth like swords, but it looked like it was running away in panic.

"... That's the first time I saw a Lydian King so terrified." Voiced astonished Zatouji.

"Come back here, you pussy! I'm not gonna bite you!" From where the giant feline appeared, known to all voice echoed, followed by a mix of black and white. Seeing his friends, Septimus stopped running and waved happily. "What's up, how's your hunt? I have to tell that mine was- What the fuck is this?!"

"An Undine. And apparently, it's a girl." Issei answered when male Nekomata shouted at the sight of a water spirit.

"No fuck!"

 **DxD**

Issei was completely exhausted. Even worse, he felt like that time when he went with his sisters to the mall on a Christmas shopping a few years ago, that ended with him sleeping it off for two days. When Septimus ran off after his pray and Zatouji became serious under the threat of being burnt alive and then thrown to that Undine, they visited few promising candidates. But all of them lacked something.

First was a pack of Harpies. They were fast, great at scouting and setting traps during a battle, even somewhat cute. When Issei introduced himself as a Devil looking for a familiar, all of them went nuts, clawing at him and screaming with their high voices to pick them. But as he slipped that he was actually part Dragon, they became even worse, flying around and running while screaming that some monster wanted to roast them. Birdbrains. Besides, Kiyome said that because of the evolution to increase their proficiency in flying their bodies almost never developed breasts bigger than A cup. Fuck you, evolution!

Next was their fiery cousins, Furies. Less cute, more for predatory sexiness, surrounded in flaming dresses and with large assets, they won Issei's perverted side at first sight. However, when he tried to form a contract with one of them, she listed her demands. Which consisted mostly of situations with the contractor being subject to weird punishments, sadistic plays and him testing even weirder devices. And the list was long. Out of concern for his safety, Issei had to refuse them and go back to searching. Also, back with the group, watching it all Akeno was becoming quite jealous and yellow sparks cracked between her fingers. Too dangerous!

Another, a girl with an elvish face, long ears, big, deer eyes, and shining hair. The definition of cuteness and girlishness. But shortly after 'she' turned out to be a trap. Denied!

When he found shape-shifting Slime that could take any form, Issei thought that he'd finally hit the jackpot. Then Septimus showed up again, this time chasing after a Hydra, that trampled over the poor Slime and killed it. He was going make him pay for that later!

And so on, with more of candidates failing.

"That's useless, I give up. Maybe I am not destined to meet my perfect familiar. Or should I ask Ela to make me one." Issei whined on Rias' lap. When the moon started its journey through the sky they decided to take a break on the top of a small hill. Issei immediately accepted when redhead beauty offered him her thighs as a lap pillow, showing her domination over the new competition. But even the softness under his head couldn't bring him happiness now.

"Shh, shh. It's alright Ise-kun. We will look more in a moment. Now rest." Rias softly hushed to his ear, weaving fingers through his hair.

"Having a picnic party without me? You're awful." From near shadows walked Septimus swaying his tails happily and heading under some random tree. "Where's food?"

"Hey, Sep." Came Issei's lifeless greetings. "We don't have food. Or familiars."

"Sucks to be you. Oi, Kone-neko, do you have any sweets that you want to share?"

Koneko glared coldly at him, hiding a pack of candies behind her backs. "I don't, they're mine." As she gave him a more careful look, small Devil asked. "...You're too happy. That's suspicious."

"Love you too. And of course I'm happy, I found my perfect familiar! It's a long story, but she saved me from a pack of Furies chasing after my tails. By pranking them. She shots little stars too. And the best, she gets my jokes! Nisa, they're the band I told you about." At his words, a small girl in orange dress pooped up from hair between his cat ears.

And the word 'small' was not saying that she looked young. Actually, her body build was like any girl in her late teens. 'Small' was for her height, that was roughly fifteen centimeters, for she was a Pixie. She had flowing hair matching her dress, elvish ears sticking out and almond eyes with orange irises.

"Yoha! I'm Nisa, nice to meet you. Sepi told me a little about you. Hiccup, Bondage Predator, Unconfirmed Weeb and the rest." Little fairy flew up with a butterfly-like wing and pointed respectively on Kiyome, Akeno, and Rias, finishing with a twirl in the air.

"Oh no, there's two of them now!" Raynare groaned painfully, followed by angry hiccup from blonde Beast Tamer and sighs from both female Devils.

"*hic*Please don't call me that awful name! I'm Kiyome Abe, nice to meet you. I thought that your kind is almost impossible to catch, how did Septimus manage to do this?"

Making another twirl, Nisa landed on Nekomata's head. "He didn't catch me, he asked me to become his familiar. I agreed, but only if he allows me to pet his ears whenever I want in addition to the standard familiar agreement. Now we just need to seal the deal with the ceremony."

"..." Issei stared in silence at his brother and his new familiar, slowly rising from the ground. Then they heard quiet crying sounds from him as he started walking numbly. "He got a fairy. Cute flying Pixie. And I got nothing. Buchou, I give up. I won't find anything that beats her."

"Ise-kun, watch out! You're-" Kiba raised, trying to stop brunet before he reached sharp fall of the hill.

"Too late." Koneko said as Issei already lost his footing.

"WAAAAAA~~AA!"

 **CRASH**

...

 **SNAP**

...

 **SPLASH**

"IYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"'IYA'?"

Walking up to the edge that Issei fell off of and listening to the sounds of him crashing down it, the group repeated the last sound that didn't seem to fit in. Following the track of broken branches and young trees, they arrived at a small hot spring. And there was Issei, fully soaked, with his face buried between a pair of breasts. As for the owner of a said pair, she was...

"A Lamia? Huh, I didn't know that there were any here."

The screaming girl seemed to be around their age and like Zatouji said, was a Lamia. With red scales covering part of her face, as well as long snake tail and pointy ears and bright hair reaching down her spine all the same color.

"Pervert! Molester! Deviant! Peeping Tom! Help! Help!" Snake girl kept screaming as she wrapped Issei in her tail and started throwing the teen around.

"It doesn't look like she needs any help." Akeno noted, watching as their Pawn coursed through the air and underwater with an idiotic grin on his face.

"Good job with that swing. Now throw him and let's see how far this pervert can fly." Koneko cheered for the red girl.

Meanwhile, still smiling Issei was sure that he wanted this Lamia as his familiar. The softness and volume of her boobs mixed with her beauty were enough, but the strength she displayed should satisfy his grandfathers and Sep. Cute, strong, big chested and with her being reptilian while he was Dragon Hybrid, there should be perfect compatibility between them. Accepted!

"I think-" He stopped when his head went underwater. "- that I've found-" Another quick dip. "- my familiar!"

Hearing this, Septimus grinned and bowed theatrically to Kiyome. "Could you do the honors?"

"What are you talking about?" The blonde tilted her head.

"She a Lamia, and Issei is what he is. That alone should be enough to convince her."

Seeing realization dawning on the older girl's face, Bishop's grin only widened. The busty Beast Tamer rushed to the edge of the lake and got the attention of raging redhead.

"Sorry, Lamia-san! Can you please calm down for a second and stop swinging around my friend's brother?!" When Lamia listened, although still having Issei coiled in her tail, Kiyome went on. "Thank you. My name is Abe Kiyome, what's yours?"

"Miia."

"Alright, Miia-san. We're sorry that our friend interrupted your bathe, but we're actually looking for a familiar for him. Unfortunately, as he is part Dragon he had some problems with that..." Hearing Kiyome 'accidentally' drop that Issei was a Dragon, Miia's mood did a 180-degree turn. She blushed madly and started shaking as she stared at him, unconsciously tightening her grip and cutting out air supply for him.

"A-a-aa-a DRAGON?! I'm sorry, I didn't know, Dragon-sama! If y-you're looking f-for a familiar m-maybe you c-could consider m-me?" With her blush intensifying and painting her face the same shade of red as her scales, Lamia stuttered through her embarrassment. As she couldn't look Issei in the eyes at her last words, to his delight she pushed his head where it first landed. Right into her bosom.

"What's going on here?" Raynare voice thoughts of almost everyone gathered except for both monster experts and black-haired Nekomata.

"You see, Dra-" Zatouji started explaining.

{Dragons, as the apex of all creation, are feared and respected by all creatures, just as it should be. However, with most reptilian species that respect is even stronger to the point that some weaker ones worship us like gods. This young lady reaction is normal, or I'd even say quite shy compared to some other cases.} Albion's voice sounded from Septimus' chest, once again stopping the middle-aged man in the shorts.

"What old lizard said. Basically, in reptilian world Dragons are celebrities and this situation here is like your favorite actor or pop star showing up when you bathe while looking for a partner to next show. More or less." Teenage whose chest served as spirit's speaker finished explaining what was happening.

[I approve of her being Issei's familiar. Little snake does have potential.] Ddraig added his comment to the discussion.

"You like her because she is red!"

Meanwhile, between being drowned, crashed and now suffocated by a pair of boobs, Issei finally passed out. But even as his consciousness drifted away he still only thought about two orbs serving as his pillows, their softness and springiness. The last sound before the darkness swallowed him up completely was Miia's scared scream.

"Help! He stopped breathing! I didn't mean that! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

 **DxD**

After five minutes of resuscitation followed by small electroshock from Akeno, they managed to bring Issei back from Oppailand. There was an argument who should be the one doing this, between Miia who said it was her fault and her responsibility, Rias saying that Issei was her servant, Kiyome who apparently as Tennis Club President had CPR certificate and Akeno saying she wanted a taste of her underclassman. The argument ended when Septimus got bored of they squabble and without asking anyone started artificially pump air into Issei's lungs with magic. The first thing that his brother did after waking up and hearing what happened, was punching him hard in the jaw for that. Then followed with another one for that poor shape-shifting slime, knocking him out.

Because of that, they had to wake up him in turn. This time there was no quarrels as Raynare morphed her light into a bucket and poured water on him, chuckling darkly. Following the binding ceremony and a lecture from Beast Tamer how to properly take care of their new partners, Gremory party left the forest with two new members. One was happily mumbling about being bound to her 'Ise-sama' and other sat on her master's head.

The club room surprisingly wasn't empty, Izuna was there still reading. After quick goodbyes and grabbing their sister before she got her hands on either familiar, everyone back went to their homes. Coming from a magic circle, three Hyoudous sneaked through the house to not wake anyone.

 **DxD**

(WAKE UP, DARLING. WAKE UP AND YOUR SWEETHEART WILL GIVE YOU A DELICIOUS TREAT. HERSELF...)

The seductively low voice came from Issei's alarm, sneaking into pervert's ears. Lazily moving his hand, he dropped where he thought the alarm was.

"Daaaarling..."

Soft voice moaning next to his ear, even softer sensation under his hand. There was something familiar in this scene to Issei. Opening his eyes, there was his new familiar partly coiled around him and laying reversely face-to-face. And his hand was squeezing her naked breast over his head. Gulping nervously, Issei took a second to calm down. Pushing away thoughts how even she got here or ended in such position, teenager whispered to himself.

"Calm down, calm down. You've been in this situation, now the universe is giving you a second chance to do it right. She shows up in your bed, naked, is your familiar and treats you like a superstar. Don't freak out, play it right, wake her with a kiss, let the hormones do the rest..."

Nearing to her sleeping face, Issei felt his heart beat like crazy. He was about to have his first kiss. Not counting that one accidental with that chestnut-haired boy from Exorcist family, but let's forget that ever happened. This was here and now, his chance to start building his harem. With his lips about to meet her, his eyes closed and ready for this sensation on his lips...

 **THUD**

Opening their eyes in panic, both Issei and Miia, who was faking her sleep, stared at another redhead that landed on them from the ceiling, interrupting what was about to happen. Rias without waiting started unbuttoning her school uniform and stared at her Pawn with eyes filled with desperation.

"Issei, please, take my virginity!"

* * *

 **X-MAS OMAKE**

"Can't you fly this shit faster?!"

"I'm already pushing it to its limits and over them with my powers! How is that time-bender working there?!"

"It works, that's all I can say! I don't know for how long, so fly those sleigh faster!"

Dashing through the snow, in a one-horse open sleigh, two brothers were doing Santa's job, arguing all the way. Issei and Septimus in Santa outfits, although the second one was black instead of red, flew through the blizzard. Issei stood in the front, shining red while holding the reigns and pouring all his power and aura through them. The result was Santa's sleigh flying two times over their normal speed, with a giant blaze coming out of its back. Behind him, next to the giant sack was Septimus, surrounded by numerous magic circles shining angry red, powering clunky looking piece of machinery. It was, in fact, a device that slowed time around the vehicle. Thanks to that device Santa Clause could travel around the world and give presents to every kid there within 24 hours. And now he wasn't doing this, because...

"We wouldn't be here, freezing our asses out, if you didn't knock out the Santa Clause!" Issei shouted, taking a sharp turn to avoid the particularly nasty looking cloud.

"It's not my fault! What was I supposed to do when I saw someone sneaking in our house without any lights?!" Balancing himself after the dangerous maneuver, his brother kept summoning more circles around.

"You've put THE fucking Santa Clause into a coma! And because of you, Christmas is a week too late!"

The reason why this situation came into existence was that in Christmas Eve Septimus, walking down to the kitchen for a night snack, stumbled upon an unknown person in the darkness. That led him to in a matter of seconds summon dozen magic circles, couple talismans, scribe few lines of runes and cast a pack of curses, the magical one mixed with insults, then throw it all at the burglar. The results, half of the household woken up by an explosion, large hole in his mother's favorite carpet and an unconscious Santa on the floor.

For the first three days Septimus and Issei, who was blackmailed into this by a threat to his precious collection, tried in vain to wake Father Christmas up. When this didn't work, they left him to get better by himself and decided to give gifts by themselves, even if little late. They've spent another two days trying to start the vehicle that was on their roof. After that, what came at the price of a few burns, there was one last day to learn how to drive that thing, full of crashes, cursing and near-death experiences. But finally, on the seventh day, they rushed in the most iconic sleigh in the world to give presents to every child.

"Ok, I've got this! It should hold for at least an hour!" Nekomata shouted as all the circles suddenly turned green.

"Perfect! We're over the next town, so do your job!" Issei shouted back slowing down a little.

"Ho ho ho and Merry Christmas, this Devil here is about to carpet-bomb your town with presents!" Shouting this, he summoned hundreds of small circles and turned the sack, letting the presents to fall in the air and be caught by the circles. Not surprised with the sack miraculously filling itself, Septimus watched as his 'missiles' slowly coursed to their targets. "Done! To the next town, Issei Santa!"

* * *

 **Here we go, this chapter is unfortunately without KYS (Know Your Sin) page, but I couldn't decide who to introduce closer here. We're off here to the start of Phenex arc, of course with some twists that I planned. Little sneak-a-peak, there's gonna be parachutes, the different training session for the Peerage and other crazy things.**

 **Leave your thoughts, your ideas and suggestions either in reviews or PMs. Also do not miss another chapter, whenever it comes out, so click those favs and follows. See ya and once again, best wishes from me!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: And like a Phoenix, I rise from my long and unannounced vacation bringing you fresh new chapter! Apologies to everyone who waited, I hope that it was worth it. With this chapter, we're starting a new arc, the one that'll leave me much more maneuver for original things. Guest-starring, scorching weather that accompanied me while writing this piece!**

 **This chapter brought to you with the help of user Zazuki Kurosaki doing beta reading and fixes.**

* * *

In his room, Septimus Hyoudou in his Nekomata form and a jinbei (traditional Japanese nightwear) was sleeping half-tangled in sheets and his head hanging down from the bed. It was just a normal image for this Hyoudou's morning, excluding ones where he didn't slept at all. Or ended up sleeping on one of the shelves. But when a flare of energy came from Issei's room, his eyes instinctively opened. Raising sharply up, teenager stared with sharp eyes at the wall, wondering whether to do something.

"What is it, Sepi?" Turning to the owner of an unexpected voice, Septimus saw his new familiar laying on the pillow in an orange nightgown and rubbing her eyes.

"Nothing, I think." Labeling whatever happened behind the wall as not threatening to the house, the Nekomata looked at Nisa with confusion. "Anyway, what are you doing on my bed?"

"Sleeping." Pixie yawned out the obvious thing.

"That I see. I'm asking why is it here."

He remembered that right after finding that his sisters came back, especially Izuna, he reinstalled anti-intruder spells and bounded field on his room. He also offered to put them on Issei room, but with everything that happened recently, there wasn't much time for that. They were actually pretty high quality, and even if they would be broken they should at least warn him of someone coming in.

"Well, as we are bound with the master-familiar contract, I thought that it was natural for me to sleep in your room. I didn't want to intrude on your sisters' or brother's rooms." With that, she tilted her head and cutely brought one finger to her lips

There wasn't any sign of lie or Nisa making fun of him that he could see, but Septimus was sure that she was doing this intentionally. It made his black ear twitch and his tails to sway ferociously, what only intensified when he looked at her. "... And why exactly on my pillow?"

"Because there isn't any free spot in this room beside that one," she pointed towards the room.

Following the fairy's finger, Septimus involuntarily cringed. What she said was true, even someone her size couldn't fit anywhere. Even though he lived here only two weeks, the whole room was littered with clothes both traditional and modern, cans, various weapons and outfits, boxes and an opened parachute covering the whole desk.

Trailing his eyes between that last thing and Nisa, Hyoudou sighed and dropped face-first on the pillow. Doing this he almost squashed orange girl, making her yelp in fear. "Fine, you have a point." With small fists lightly hitting his head, Septimus wondered why did he even had opened parachute in his room and whether his figurines on the desk were alright. "Sleep here for now, I'll try bribing Izu with headpats to clean here later."

"Don't just nonchalantly try to drop your head on me! And give me this pillow back, I was here first! You can go back to hanging down the bed!" Literally sparkling with anger, the Pixie continued her attack with raising ferocity.

Septimus' hand shot out, clutching her small body tightly and blocking any moves. Two pairs of orange eyes glared at each other, both glowing with internal lights. "Oi, stop that! It's annoy-"

He didn't get to finish, a sudden surge of power coming from Issei's room froze both of them in place. During a few seconds that felt like an eternity, the silent pressure made them shiver.

"What the fuck?!"

Stuffing his familiar into the pocket, Septimus summoned his swords in the middle of jumping off the bed and busted out of the room. Who could know about them and have enough power to scare him with just an aura? Was that this rumored Boss of rogue Fallens, taking it on himself to finish the job so fast? If so, he'd end up disappointed, there was no way either he or his brother were dying.

 **CRASH**

Breaking the door to Issei's room, black-haired teen rushed in ready to kill anyone at sight and ask questions later. However, what he didn't expect, was that right when he stepped in, was to be flying without any control toward the source of murderous aura.

"SHIIIIIIIT!"

 **CRACK**

 **A few minutes earlier**

"Issei, please, take my virginity!"

A sentence that most teenagers would be ecstatic to hear from a beautiful girl who appeared in their bed from the ceiling. When Rias started to undress and showed to the world her undergarments, a sexy black lace bra that had to made with magic to hold Gremory's most valuable treasures and not break, Issei came to a revelation. This had to be a dream, a beautiful fantasy that he wanted to last forever. All the brunet hoped now was to at least get the good parts before waking up.

"H-hey! What do you think you're doing?! I got here first!" Getting after initial confusion, Miia sat up and brought her own assets to the fight. As she coiled her tail in anger around Issei's chest, the Lamia's face turned to the color of her scales. The shade got even deeper when a sudden thought appeared in the girl's mind. "B-but if Ise-sama wants that, I can s-share." Whispering the last part snake girl hide behind her hands, having used up all of her boldness with her plan to sneak into Issei's bed.

Rias looked at Pawn's familiar mid-unhooking her bra, only then noticing the third person in the room. Feeling deep down a pang of something she couldn't put a name on, she threw away the bra and hid this feeling under a polite smile. "Did I interrupt something? I'm sorry, but I have to take Ise-kun from you for five minutes."

Under them, Issei had his face covered by Miia's pair of boobs. The soft sensation of being hugged by them made him believe that a Devil could go to the Fourth Heaven. He was about to reach and taste those hanging fruits before him when he almost choked on what was said.

"WHAT?! Miia did you just said what I think you said?! We will talk more about this later. Also, was I just called 5-minute man?! Just so you know, this Dragon's stamina allows him to go at this for HOURS!" Issei couldn't decide, whether to focus more on a vision where those two beautiful redheads sandwiched him between their boobs in a hot threesome or the fact that his pride was mercilessly trampled on. Although it will probably be better to save that fantasy for later and deal with the latter. Now he had to prove to one Devil just how wrong she was to underestimate him. "Let me show firsthand what I'm talking about Buchou!"

With a perverted grin, Issei moved to start groping Rias and let himself free on this buffet. But before he could touch them, the teenager noticed his master's expression. There was nothing resembling lust, temptation or even typical for her proud look. Instead, Rias looked like someone scared, barely restraining her tears and trying last resort option to find a way out. And while Issei had many weird fetishes beside breasts, some seriously screwed up, sex with someone against their will wasn't among them, even if this all was just a dream.

With his mood successfully killed, Issei sighed in disappointment. Moving his hands from over the princess's breasts, instead, he picked up her uniform and covered her up. Seeing as both Miia and Rias stared dumbfounded, Hyoudou leaned back and sighed again. "Buchou, listen. I'll be more than happy to grant your wish, but only when you want it, not like that. So go back to being your usual proud, strong self and tell us what happened."

His words and a warm smile broke a dam inside the girl. Tears she was holding back started flooding when Rias clung to her servant. It required all of Issei's willpower to hold himself back when her shirt fell off and her naked breasts pressed against his chest. What didn't help in this situation was Miia, who didn't want to be left out, also hugged him from behind.

"Issei, I-"

Her words were stopped when the room was again enveloped in red light. As it died down, in the middle of the room stood silver-haired woman in a maid outfit, her red eyes staring at the trio. Both Issei and Rias instantly recognized who she was. However, before any of them said something, murderous ice aura started to emanate from the woman, freezing them on a spot.

"Looks like I was too late. I don't know who indicated what happened here, but seeing that you made Ojou-sama cry, I will be the one delivering your punishment." With pressure rising to an unbearable level before the maid appeared a silver magic circle. Still paralyzed, Issei thought that if he was about to die again, he could at least grope those boobs…

 **CRASH**

A sudden sound of the doors being kicked out brought bed trio back to their senses. In place of broken furniture was Septimus, running with swords posed to attack and shadows accumulating around his tails. Before Issei could scream to stop his brother, he was already closing in at deadly speed.

Yet, even if they were able to injure the silverette, of which almost certainly she wouldn't allow, black blades would never reach their mark. Before the Nekomata had his target in reach, his foot slipped on something, resulting in him flying face-first at stunned woman's breasts.

"SHIIIIIIIT!"

Time seemed to slow down, as everyone gaped at the inevitable catastrophe that was to occur. When Septimus was centimeters from landing, suddenly his whole body vanished, for him to appear behind her, still flying.

 **CRACK**

"Ouch, fuck, shit, fuck. I don't think that a neck should bend that way. But it was worth it, like Hell I'm gonna fall for such cliché set-up." Grumbling loudly, Septimus laid with his feet dangling in the air among remains of Issei's closet. As he tried to get up, something fell on his face. Raising it up, Nekomata stared at the object in his hands and cranked his head at the Half-Dragon. "Yo, Issei. Can you tell me what the fuck happened here that I slipped on woman's bra? That sexy kind of bra too."

Grayfia, for she was that silver-haired maid, was also the first one to get her senses back. Hearing the Pawn's name, the Strongest Queen made magic circle disappear and for the first time looked closer at the brunet. At first, she couldn't recognize him, but then something clicked and she put the teenager in front of her with the one she knew from three years ago. Then it also came to her, why the place she was felt oddly familiar since she'd already visited it more than once. Her husband bragged how his cute little sister just got two new powerful servants, but Sirzechs never mentioned that they'd be from Azazel's project. It seemed like Lucifer needed some long scolding from her about leaving important details aside and she'll provide it as soon as she'll be on her free time. "Issei-san? You're the one that Rias-sama took as her Pawn?"

Finally free from unnatural pressure Issei let out a relieved sigh. "Yes, Grayfia-dono. And Septimus there is also Buchou's Bishop."

Just as Issei, both redheads could move when threatening circles vanished. But in turn, after hearing Grayfia's name black-haired froze wide-eyed.

Looking between both sister-in-law and her servant, Rias asked surprised that they've met before. "You know each other? Grayfia, could it be that you know about the Hyoudou family?"

"Of course I know about them. I'm one of their supervisors, Devil Faction representative. Although I didn't know that they were your servants." After dropping this bombshell on Rias, Grayfia thought in silence for a second. When she spoke again, surprisingly for Gremory heiress instead of her 'work' mode she was in the 'older sister' one. "It's bad that I was too late to stop you from losing your purity just to get out of your engagement. But at least Issei-san here is better than some plebeian."

"I didn't do anything! Again, I'm not some one-pump chump! If we did it, even with Miia's helping her I'd still be just warming up! I demand apologies!" Issei erupted screaming after his pride was stomped on yet again. Seriously, how could anyone think that someone with as much practice as he could last only five minutes? All that practice was only on 'single-player' mode, but still. And that's not even counting his re-awakened supernatural physiology.

"Darli- Ise-sama, I don't want to interrupt your talk, but I think that Sep-sama's fall was more serious than we thought." Drawing the attention of three Devils, the Lamia pointed at Septimus.

The mentioned teen was still on the floor, mumbling under breath with everyone now staring at him. "I almost died again. I was literally centimeters from dying. If I'd hurt Grayfia-dono or landed in her boobs, even if I escaped her here the whole Underworld would be after my head. With her husband Satan being first in line. Thanks, whoever up or down there likes me, for that bra!"

When Septimus was going on about another near-death experience, one of his pockets without any warning was ripped to shreds in a bright flash. When the light died down, there was one shining and very angry Pixie, flying in front of his eyes.

"What's the big idea with throwing me into a pocket?! Is that how you treat a lady and your partner? Now get up and down on your knees apologizing, or I'll have to rethink being your familiar." As her master was going on about some bra being miraculous protecting amulet, Nisa's light and anger only grew as she tried to lift him up by his hair.

Issei for one was happy that his brother started to share his passion for boobs, kinda. Now all he had to do was to convince him about the beauty and greatness of harems to proudly call him a man whose tastes he approved of. But before that, there was still a matter of grave misunderstanding. Besides, his mood was now rocketing down even more, as it looked more and more like a reality than a dream. Yup, it was becoming too fucked up for a dream, it had to be another day with his family. Besides, if that'd be a dream then Grayfia appearing in his room would be without any clothes and… Whops, no no NO! Those are dangerous thoughts! The kind that can result in him being castrated with pure Power of Destruction!

"Ignoring Septimus for now, as I said. There is no way I'd be finished in such a short time. And if I'd started I wouldn't be taking any breaks that fast. At least not before I had a mouthful of those beautiful marshmallows. Therefore, Rias Gremory chastity is untouched! With that resolved, I again demand apologies! And would someone be so kind as to explain what the fuck is going on?!" Issei reminded both Pure-Blooded Devils that he was waiting there with wounded pride. And besides that, he was now seriously interested what pushed the proud Rias Gremory to jump onto him like that.

Hearing Issei's explanation, Grayfia after turned her eyes from the pair one the floor and nodded slowly. Even though Devil Faction had the least contact with Hyoudou family of everyone involved, she knew their members well enough to believe the teenager before her. His anger about comparing his ability in bed, no matter how insignificant its reason, also looked nothing like a faked one. When the maid finally spoke, it was again in her official manner. "I'm sorry for my rude assumption, Issei-san. I've let my emotions get better of me and acted rash. Other men would take advantage of Ojou-sama, so here let me thank you and apologize again."

In an instant all of Issei's anger vanished, replaced by embarrassment. He wanted her to say sorry, but that was going overboard. What worse, when he looked to Rias for some help, she turned away red in embarrassment like her hair. " _Oi, don't do that after you ask a guy for sex out of blue!_ " Issei screamed in his mind.

"Is-is that so? So if I and Darli- Ise-sama weren't interrupted we'd be doing it for hours..?" Behind him, Issei felt that his familiar fidgeting nervously, but he couldn't say if it was in excitement or fright. In truth, it was a bit of both. The red Lamia sure was scared of the pain of having her first time and whether Issei would be too harsh, but she was also curious if it would be truly the way she saw in some of those magazines she skipped through a few times with burning face.

"Miia, if you really want to you can just call me 'Darling', I don't mind." The pawn tried his hardest not to show that he was really ecstatic at the thought of that beauty calling him that. He just wanted to shout in the air and then run brag about it to Motohama and Matsuda. Later. "Now, Buchou, why did you try to jump me?"

Grayfia closed in to stop them. "Rias-sama~"

"No, Grayfia. As my servants, they should know. Besides, they'll know about it soon enough either way." Rias stopped her sister-in-law, regaining her normal aura. Taking a deep breath, the princess looked her Pawn in the eyes. "Ise-kun, I'm sorry. I just wanted to use you as a convenient way out. You see, I'm forced in an arranged marriage against my will and I thought that if I were 'impure' my fiance would refuse and I'd be free."

When she looked at the teen for his reaction, she saw him gaping in astonishment. "So Buchou was going to give me her first time to get away from arranged marriage..? Wait! Isn't your brother a Satan?! Shouldn't he be able to help you out?!"

"He can't." Still laying on the floor Septimus answered Issei's question. Having calmed down, orange-eyed duo stared at people next to the bed. Raising up, black-haired boy dusted himself off and after placing Nisa on his shoulder continued. "As one of the Satans, he can't show favoritism, even to his own little sister. Am I right, Grayfia-dono?"

Nodding her head, the silver-haired beauty confirmed Septimus' statement. "That's right. Sirzechs-sama does, in theory, have the authority to abolish this engagement. However since he relinquished his rights as the heir of Gremory Clan after taking the title of Lucifer, he can't directly interfere in the family's internal matters."

"You see how it is," a Nekomata waved his hand before him. "Besides, Senpai, what's with that plan? What year is it? Today, it's harder to find a 'pure' girl in high-school than a place without internet connection in First World countries. There's no way something like that would work." He said, causing his upperclassman to look down embarrassed.

"Hey, imma virgin here, you insensitive idiot!" The fairy on his shoulder rose in the air screaming with a slight accent and again started to pound at his head.

"Me too," Miia slowly rose her hand.

Hearing the two sudden revelations from girls, Issei coughed not sure if he should also mention himself here. But as he didn't fall into 'girl' part of the category, he decided that it was better to skip it. "Yeah… Anyway, Buchou, you still haven't told us who your fiance is."

"Rias-sama's fiance is Riser Phenex," Grayfia answered that question as the redhead was still staring down at the bed.

"Hah! Then it's even less probable that the plan would work! Although that hot-headed playboy would surely want to kill Issei for 'defiling' his property." Hearing Riser's name Septimus sneered loudly. Hyoudous' previous education had in it part focused on the internal workings of each faction, so when they learned about Devil society they've heard about the Phenex and their third son. And his reputation. Just thinking about handing Rias to that guy caused Issei to grit his teeth. For the perverted Dragon that burning bird was someone who needed a lesson on how he should treat his harem.

"It doesn't matter." Their King spoke slowly, raising her head and showing them the face of sad acceptance. "Now that Grayfia is here a chance for that is already wasted." Then Rias looked at Grayfia and her expression morphed into one of determination. "But I'm still going to do whatever I can to oppose this marriage."

"We will help however we can, Buchou. Am I right, Sep?" Issei cheered at his master who finally got back her spirit.

"Yeah, we owe you at least that much for saving us and helping with that previous mess." His brother agreed with a grin, while a Pixie that now sat on his head nodded vigorously. Even though she just joined them, Nisa wasn't one to leave her friends alone, and this Devil looked to her like someone of her type. "But admit it Issei. You're jealous of that hothead."

"Of course I am! That's why I want to kick his burning ass!"

Hearing their declarations Grayfia sighed silently, but inside she was warmly smiling. " _Looks like you've got yourself more loyal servants, Rias._ "

Without showing her inner thoughts, she bowed her head respectively. "As you wish, Ojou-sama. Now, can we go back?"

Maybe as a sign of disobedience, or maybe because there was nothing more to be said, Rias ignored the question. Turning to her servants and their familiars, the King flashed them both an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry for troubling you. We'll see each other at the clubroom."

The devil princess vanished then in a red flash, quickly followed by another one caused by Grayfia. As the light died down, Issei looked at the clock. "Well, it's almost time for school so we'd better move quickly."

Septimus shrugged without much care at the mention of school, but still walked toward the hall. "I'm more worried whether Ela left any breakfast for us. Come on Nisa, let's check it." The two of them left the room, but after a few seconds in the doors, Septimus' head appeared and its little passenger. "Right, almost forgot. Our redhead guest forgot something of hers, so let's just say you owe me one." With a grin and wink, Septimus threw something at him and vanished.

Catching the flying object out of instinct, Issei spread it. In his hands was familiar black lace fabric of round shape and magnificent size, a priceless treasure. With a lecherous smile, the pervert gripped the bra that Rias Gremory accidentally just left in his room. He quickly hugged it to his heart, chuckling quietly and recalling the vision of boobs that just some time ago were hugged by thin cloth. All that behavior caused still sitting next to him Mia to nervously shake tip of her tail, especially when a happy tear escaped teen's eye.

* * *

"Can you explain to me since when our house became some supernatural hotel and you two now live there for free? If I didn't know better, I'd say that every Fallen Angel exists to freeload on Kaa-san's meals."

"You make it sound like I want to live in the same house as you! If not for Azazel-sama's orders and your mother's cooking, I would never do that even if you'd begged me."

Every member of ORC except for its president was present inside the clubroom and killing time before the said president arrived. Issei was currently out and not responding to anyone because his dream of being fed by someone was being realized thanks to Miia. Akeno sat beside them with Elaine, who said that she wanted to have a look at her familiars. On the opposite couch, there were Mirana, Kiba and Mittelt sipping tea and awkwardly watching the growing argument in the room, as well as Izuna with her hair tied today by a red ribbon, who had her nose buried in the same thing as yesterday. And lastly, sitting on the third couch, the participants of said argument, Septimus in all his Youkai glory and Raynare. Beside them, Nisa comfortably sat on Raynare's head and Koneko had her cat laying on her legs, sitting between the arguing duo. And while other two's faces were warped in grimaces, both Koneko and Nisa expressions were of bliss comfort, with smaller one not holding back and even sighing in pleasure. Why? Today turned to be a surprisingly hot day, and exactly on that day, the air conditioner broke, leaving the temperature at the unpleasant level. But thanks to orange-eyed magician waving black fan with a small white circle, a cool breeze with small snowflakes swept over them and the rest of club members.

The subject of their argument was that apparently when Azazel made two Fallen Angels into Issei's and Septimus' subordinates, or better-called slaves, he also stationed them in the Hyoudou household. His argument was that both of them should be closer to their superiors, but everyone who was somehow closely accustomed to Fallen's leader's behavior knew that he did so to tease all of them. But leaving aside Septimus' distaste for living under one roof with his old friend, with all new guests there were no empty rooms left and the house started to be simply cramped. And the line to the toilet this morning almost made him teleport to one of Grigori safehouses instead for his morning needs!

"Old sleazebag could just rent you a place nearby. Hell, he could buy you whole building! And why the fuck am I fanning you and not myself?!"

"Oi, don't stop! It's too hot in here." It looked like the answer to his question was Nisa who complained from Raynare's head, followed by nodding from everyone in the room. And by everyone that also meant Fallen Angel that served as chair for the fairy. Because of Reinare sudden moves

While Septimus considered whether to argue with them, listen to the voice of majority or just start fanning himself without a word and watch their reaction, abruptly the doors of the clubroom opened stopping his thoughts and waking Issei from his dreamland. From the doors like an angry storm emerged Rias, with her red hair flowing behind looking like setting sun. Contrasting brightly with Devil Princess, the one who could be called Devil Queen in her maid uniform followed after Rias with calm aura. If Gremory looked to them like a storm during the sunset, then Grayfia reminded calm winter morning, with land covered in snow and hiding its true beauty, but at the same time showing something just as marvelous. To Issei, both of them were beautiful sights to behold, but he wanted to know what was going on right now, especially after what happened this morning.

"Grayfia, you've said that he was going to visit here, but you didn't say that it was to happen today!"

"That's because at first he was supposed to come only in around a week or two. But an hour ago he suddenly changed plans and sent his familiar with a message that he..."

 **WHOOSH**

When the temperature suddenly started to rise even higher than it already was, Grayfia's sentence came out slower and slower, never reaching its end. When the room became hot like a sauna, shining with orange light, a magic circle appeared and summoned giant blaze of flames with a person between them.

At this unexpected intrusion large part of club members, which were the Hyoudous, their familiars (at least those that had them) and Fallen Angels jumped up readying their magic.

"It's been a while since I've been in the human world. Rias, I've come to take you~" As the fire died down Riser Phenex, the third son of Phenex Clan, turned to the center of the room with an arrogant smile, that quickly froze with the words in his throat. He did not expect that the first thing that welcomes him in his fiancee room would be overwhelming bloodlust, aimed magic circles, guns, fangs and… Lights Spears?! He knew Rias opposed their marriage, but to the point that she hired Fallen Angels to trap him and kill him? If so, how did she do that on such short notice when his planned visit was weeks away?

When over half of the room was about to unleash their attacks on the unexpected intruder, Rias sensing incoming disaster jumped between them. No matter how much she hated her forced marriage, if Pure-Blooded Devil died at the hands of her Peerage members or others on her territory, the repercussions for all of them would be terrible. And even though Riser's regeneration made him almost immortal, Rias already learned that even with just two Hyoudous one should expect impossible. And here she had five of them, so the chances were definitely against Phenex.

"Everyone, wait! He's not the enemy! ...Or at least he's not here to attack anyone..."

* * *

After everyone calmed down and Grayfia introduced Riser, as well as explained the matter of arranged marriage between him and Rias, they sat down on opposite sides of the table. When earlier Riser tried to sit next to Rias, one of her servants, brown-haired teenager, bared his teeth at him. Feeling almost visible aura with killing intent emitted by him, Phenex decided to stop. He was sure that he could beat him, but not only he didn't want to sully his hands with some dirty peasant. He also didn't want to anger Grayfia without any need. Even proud Riser knew that he didn't pose the slightest challenge to The Strongest Queen, no matter how big his ego was.

" _As for the peasant and the rest, it looked like Rias' Peerage grew larger lately._ " Thinking to himself, Riser looked around gathered in the room. There were rumors that Gremory heiress recruited some new members. But as there was no information about the exact number of those new members, he was quite surprised to see so many new faces. If everyone here was now her servant, she got seven new members. Meaning that she could as well complete her set depending on how much Pieces they consumed. And some fine Pieces there, especially that blonde with pink ends or the one in nun clothes.

Seeing the older Devil's dirty smile as he stared at his sisters, Issei let out a low growl and again spiked his killing intent. However, before he could do anything in defense of them, like smash him to pieces or bite off his head, Septimus stood up. Giving his brother discreet sign to calm down, he sighed loudly and swayed his tails grinning.

"Yeah, that unexpected entry really startled us. And when I can't help but appreciate the theatrical effect of those flames, I mean seriously, they were great! Yet using such a thing when it's already so hot, dick move." While Septimus was just as pissed with Riser, he also knew that they didn't want to provoke son of highly influential clan needlessly. Making enemies of Phenex would in the near future cause them problems, especially when they'd come out with the project to bring all races together.

Turning to him, Riser spat with distaste. "I don't need advice about how I come and go from some lowly Nekomata. And from a male one on top of that."

Hearing that, the Bishop's ears twitched angrily, but he maintained his smile, even if it was forced now. "Excuse me?"

"Just what I said. Your lowly kind is only useful to us Devils for its animalistic features, nothing more. And what use they are on some guy instead of a cute girl? You should consider turning into one, maybe then you'd be somewhat useful. So keep your useless advice to yourself, no one wants to hear about your worthless taste of aesthetics."

As Riser talked on, shadows around the Nekomata's feet grew and his tails furiously smacked over the couch. There were few things that pissed Septimus off, and among others perfect examples were insulting his personal tastes or starting on how nekogirls were the only good thing in his race, ridiculing their male counterparts as nothing but a joke or trap material. Looking at him and still angry Issei, members of the Peerage worried what was going to happen. That worry turned to panic at offhandedly whispered comments between Izuna and Elaine.

"Nee-chan, who do you think will rip this annoying guy's insides out? Ise-niichan or Sep-niichan?"

"Hmm, my bet goes on Septimus, he pushed more of his buttons."

"Then I'll put my money on Ise-niichan."

Feeling impending doom rapidly closing in, Rias and Akeno wanted to reach out and somehow stop them, but didn't know how exactly. Sitting and watching silently, Koneko, on the other hand, wasn't sure whether she wanted for them to stop, or to listen to that unwanted cat side and punch the annoying bird for his words. As the one to punch was this perverted Phenex that caused so many problems for her master, she was seriously considering the second option.

However, before they could do anything, Grayfia silently appeared between the Nekomata and the Phoenix, pushing them down with the weight of her stare. "Excuse me, Riser-sama. Can you tell us why are you here?"

Both unnatural pressure and shadows quickly vanished under maid's gaze, as black-haired Bishop sat down hiding behind a fan, chewing down a long list of insults that he wanted to throw.

Riser, discreetly swallowing gull that formed in his throat under Grayfia's stare, masked his uneasiness with an arrogant smirk and fixed his hair. "Why? This is of course because of my beautiful Rias. I did as much as even go to this dirty human world personally to bring her back with me to the Underworld."

On her couch, Rias clenched her fists at Phenex behavior. Thinking of her like his possession, all but 'consumed' part of his harem collection and even thinking that it was some great honor! That all made her want to fight with whatever she got against their marriage. Even if everyone said that her dream of marrying out of love was some childish fantasy, what use of all her power was if she couldn't get at least that much?! "I am not 'your Rias'! I'm Rias Gremory! And I already told you that I can't accept this marriage. Both of our families made this agreement between themselves, but I just don't love you."

The smile disappeared from Riser's face as if he had been slapped. Reaching out his hand to grab redhead Devil, he started with a raised voice. "Rias~!"

Seeing that asshole Devil move hands to his King was the last straw for the Pawn. With Dragons being hot-blooded as they are, even lasting that long before finally jumping to kill was a great achievement.

"Buchou~!"

However, when Issei barely made one step, he and everyone in the room were suddenly under the effect of a familiar presence. The ice-cold, monstrous aura that paralyzed everything and everyone around. And its source, the Silver-Haired Queen of Annihilation Grayfia Lucifuge stood there, holding some paper in her hand.

"Ojou-sama, Riser-sama, am I to understand that both parties cannot come to understanding with current terms?" Making Dragon back out to where he stood with just a gaze of her blood-red eyes, Grayfia turned towards her sister-in-law and removed her pressure.

"Yes!" Matching her eyes, Rias answered strongly and without any hesitation, making Riser scowl.

Unfolding the paper so both high-class Devils could see it, Grayfia continued in the same professional tone. "I am here on behalf of Sirzechs-sama orders and it's my responsibility to resolve this situation. As he predicted something like that could happen, he offers you an alternative option."

"Alternative? What do you mean, Grayfia?" Rias asked, nearing to the document.

"If Ojou-sama insists on opposing the marriage, Lucifer-sama issued special permission for her despite not being a qualified player to participate in Rating Game and settle the issue herself."

At Grayfia words low murmurs erupted in the room, as sudden declaration surprised everyone. For Septimus, the look of astonishment quickly changed into a feral grin.

" _That crafty Devil!_ " Excited about what he just heard, Septimus accidentally sent his thoughts to Issei.

When Lucifer because of his title couldn't directly help his younger sister, giving her a chance to fight for freedom wasn't impossible. Of course, with her power alone, Rias didn't even stand a chance against someone like Phenex's third son, so if he was in Sirzechs' place he'd discreetly put someone powerful enough in front of his sister. Or maybe sabotage Riser and Peerage directly, like giving him something temporally disabling his ability to regenerate or increasing Devil's sensitivity to pain. No matter, with him and Issei now joining the fight, Princess's chances even without such things were much better. And this cat here could work with that.

" _You're already plotting something, ain't you?_ " Issei's telepathic voice sounded among some dark ideas now swirling in Septimus' head.

" _Perhaps. Just trust me if I say something._ "

Back with Riser, after his initial shock, he burst laughing at the proposition. Throwing back his hair, he stared down at his fiancee with a look of a sure winner. "You've heard it Rias? You can have your precious freedom! All you have to do is for you, a complete newbie and not even a qualified player, to defeat Rating Game veteran like me. And as for my Peerage..."

 **SNAP**

At Phenex's loud snap, his magic circle appeared again on the floor accompanied by the sea of flames. When they died down, in the room fifteen beautiful girls of different appearances.

"...I have a full set! What do you say at that?"

With the room now full of beauties, Issei's eyes with light's speed jumped between them. All with a top-class look that almost made him cry to the moon. Girl in kimono, one with bust rivaling Rias and Akeno, catgirls, twins, maid and more! And with that many women around him, Riser still wasn't satisfied, wanting to get his hands on Akeno, Rias or his sisters?! Fueled by anger and jealousy, he erupted before Rias could answer.

"Buchou, please agree! With us all we can easily beat this asshole and get you out of marrying a man like him! Just leave this to us and we will crush him and his harem! This beautiful, great harem!" Issei screamed out loud, barely holding back his tears and earning various looks from others in the room.

Riser, looking at him with wonder mixed with distaste, remembered him as the one glaring at him. With now also insulting him it was too much for Phenex's pride. It looked like this servant needed a lesson in humility, as well as the rest needed to have that bit of resistance crushed. Searching quickly through his Peerage, his eyes landed on one of his Pawns.

"Mira! Teach him how should address those higher than him!"

At his words Mirana raised her head confused, thinking she was called out. But right then a small girl with a staff jumped before the rest, without hesitation pointed her weapon at him and attacked. By normal standards her attack was fast, but she wasn't even close to Kiba's speed back when they first met. Not to mention that what happened then was a total surprise and now Issei was itching for a battle. For him, this girl was moving almost in slow motion. As she closed in, Issei heard his brother shout in his head with overjoyed voice.

"That's perfect! Issei, don't use any magic or tricks, just crush this shorty with as much force as you can! Show-off here!"

He wasn't really sure what Septimus already planned, but if he was this happy it had to be something good. And while Issei wasn't a fan of dirty plays like Septimus, crushing pretty girl also wasn't what he'd do. But a promise was a promise, and Sep sure had some plan or at least some part of it. Then although he felt little sorry for her, when she was in his range and swinging that pole at him, Issei caught it and stopped her from moving. When Mira with unbelieving eyes stared at her weapon being effortlessly stopped by scaled claw, corner of her eye caught something coming at her with incredible speed.

 **BOOM!**

 **CRASH!**

That thing was Issei's leg flying mercilessly in a roundhouse kick at the girl's abdomen. The male Pawn used her staff as a handle to pull her closer, only to send her flying with a full-powered hit, leaving behind a shockwave. With their fight finished before it could even start, Mira flew right next to Riser's face to fast for him to even react, crashed into a wall behind him, and after leaving a large hole in it dropped two rooms further unconscious.

With now everyone in the room staring at him, the Dragon Hybrid heard his brother again.

" _Beautiful!_ "

* * *

 **CLAP! (insert clapperboard here with your imagination)**

 **That's all for this episode, bringing you a bunch of scenes with a cute small pixie, drama, focus on Rias' problem and Grayfia staring coldly enough to freeze Riser's fire. If you want her to glare at you too, the queue starts in the left corridor, our icy star gives special service with her chill eyes today only. However, the staff asks everyone participating to refrain from requests involving slapping, spanking, stomping on or having any other sort of physical contact. Our cast is either disgusted by those requests or too dangerous and we don't want any casualties and legal problems following them. Thank you very much.**

 **And with that last impro, we're truly done. As always, if you liked that, let me know by follows, favs and reviews. Have a nice day and see you all in the future.**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Make way, tell your neighbor and friends, light fireworks and play Ride Of The Valkyries, FOR I HAVE RETURNED! With an incredible feat of finishing this chapter before the end of the decade (not incredible at all, it's just me) I bring you this gift and wish you all Merry Christmas! I hope you're all healthy and happy with your families, friends or alone if you prefer it that way.**

 **With the previous chapter the story hit exactly 100 favorites, so congratulations Crimson Green Flame on being the milestone and thanks for your review! To all of you, keep those coming and have fun reading!**

 **This particular chapter was beted by ekaterina016, who also beted my other story. Pay him a visit in your free time and check out his stuff.**

* * *

For a second, the room was covered in complete silence, with everyone staring at Issei and the hole. Rias' party was awestruck by their friendly pervert kicking the girl through the wall without batting an eye. They all remembered his change when they were planning an attack at Kalawarner, but then, he was fueled by anger and revenge against someone who used and hurt him and his friends. And now, here he stood calmly, deliberately using way too much force to defeat her. Completely unlike himself.

The Hyoudou sisters and Raynare suspected something was going on, especially when they noticed the malicious smirk Septimus tried his best to suppress. However, Riser and his Peerage didn't have any idea what had just happened. For the Phenex heir, the fact this arrogant peasant suddenly blew away his Pawn as if she was nothing greatly disturbed him. What's worse, when Mira flew right next to him, he couldn't even react. Even though he sent his weakest piece to humiliate the teenager, she shouldn't be defeated so easily. After all, she _was_ one of Riser Phenex's pieces… and Riser didn't recruit weaklings. Which must've meant the piece before him was a higher ranking one – someone connected with Dragons, judging by the scales appearing on of his body. Very impressive of _his_ Rias to find a servant of such quality, he had to admit. Quite a shame he was a male, or he'd want him for himself. But no matter, because he was nothing compared to the _great_ Riser! This boy's last consolation would be that his strength earned him the privilege to be punished by the immortal Phoenix personally.

"Looks like I won, Nee-chan!" The carefree voice of a little werewolf crying happily at her win, and the sight of her older sister taking out a bunch of bills with a sour face, brought everyone back.

Before Phenex moved, someone from his group walked out with a sword drawn out. Karlamine, one of his Knights, clad in silver and black armor with a headband, pointed her blade at supposed Dragon as he lowered his leg and retracted his scales. "How dare you do this to Mira?! I'll make you regret it!" Shouting angrily, Karlamine coated her sword in brightly burning fire. Without waiting, she brought it down with a wave of orange flames, flying at Issei.

Grayfia, undeniably the most powerful in this room and someone tasked with leading this meeting, stood through all this development without any visible reaction. She was about to step in when Riser sent out his Pawn, but with how swift brown-haired Hyoudou acted, there was no need for that. While the damage dealt to the Phenex's servant seemed severe, it was in self-defense, even if somewhat overboard. After quickly checking kicked girl's vitals, her life seemed to not be in danger, so Lucifer's Queen decided to wait longer for the situation to resolve itself.

Her lack of actions led to everyone's confusion when the torrent of flames was stopped by a wave of ice created by a cold stream, and the most obvious suspect stood motionless. It became clear the ice wasn't her doing when Septimus rose from his seat and confidently swayed his tails, walking to the center of the room. Seemingly unconcerned with a female knight behind his back, the black Bishop examined the block of ice while playing with his fan, doing everything to suck every bit of attention in the room. The fan had the same magic circle as when Septimus used it to cool everyone, with the difference that now it was much bigger and frozen mist oozed out of it, making it clear who stopped the earlier attack.

"You know, it's quite rude to draw blade at your host's servant, even more so when you play flamethrower and burn their room at the same time. That being said, your flames wouldn't even scratch this muscle-headed Scalebrain, so you'd just destroy the floor for nothing." Tilting his head to look at Karlamine sideways, Septimus loudly folded his fan and tapped the ice. When the black bamboo hit the surface, all ice instantly shattered into millions of small snowflakes scattering around the room.

Unfazed by the beautiful spectacle before them, Riser and his Peerage eyed the Nekomata before them, now seeing both him and the Dragon were not as weak as one would expect.

Karlamine, standing closest to them and still mad after what happened to their Pawn, turned her sword at the magician. "Who are you?!" Trying to intimidate him, the Knight ignited her sword, but at the same time, stayed her hand from sending another fire wave.

Septimus, not fazed in the least by burning weapon, twirled the fan between his fingers, increasing its speed until it suddenly disappeared. He waited for a moment with his palms raised like an illusionist who showed his hands are empty, but there was no reaction to his trick. Fixing his messy hair only to make them more disordered, the Nekomata pushed his performance further. The Black Bishop sharply swayed his hand far away from himself and snapped, making bamboo accessory appear again.

"I am Septimus, newly acquired Bishop of Rias Gremory. Your King already guessed my race, although quite rudely." While pointing at himself with the fan and overdoing a courtly bow before Karlamine and the Phenex Peerage, the male Nekomata quickly contacted his brother. _"Yo, next task for you: Try to emanate physical energy, masculine aura, domination… those kinds of shit."_

 _"What?! How?"_ Surprised with another request out of blue, Issei struggled to keep his face straight while answering.

 _"I don't know. Do the T-pose, or JoJo pose, or just stare with that face you had when Riser stared at Rias' boobs, or whatever. Just hurry with it!"_

Issei thought whether he should question his brother's sanity for seriously wanting him to do the first two ones right now… but he already tied himself to his idea while kicking that small girl, so the best he could do now was to play along and keep going. That's why, when Septimus raised his hand, and with another twirl pointed his fan at Issei, the Dragon Pawn simply stood there, glaring at them with crossed arms.

"And this towering pervert who rocked your little Pawn as if she was nothing is my brother Issei. A Dragon, if you still haven't guessed. Us two are the new servants of Lady Rias Gremory – an honor to meet you. Or, to kick you with enough force for you to fly through the wall, if you like that more than a traditional greeting."

Looking at her with his gleaming orange eyes, reflecting the fire from her sword, the now-grinning boy snorted the last part. Her first reaction was to instinctively rush and slash at him, but Karlamine held herself back, remembering what happened to Mira and how this cat froze her fire. Looking back at her King, she saw him shaking his head and staring at the two brothers intensely. After the initial shock of another one of his pieces bested, Riser sent his little sister to look after his Pawn. Now, he _really_ wanted to know exactly who these two were.

After waiting for a few seconds, Septimus laughed coldly and slightly nodded to Karlamine when she lowered her sword. "You didn't fall for my provocation here, huh? Looks like you're not as hotheaded as I thought." Switching from showing off and acting courtly, he praised the Phenex Knight with a calm voice. "But speaking of hot, can you turn that thing off? I wasn't joking when I talked about temperature in here."

Following his line of sight, Karlamine understood he was referring to her burning sword. After seeing her previous attack and that it wouldn't be much of use anyway, the swordswoman listened to his request, not wanting to cause unnecessary discomfort for others in the room. She kept her blade unsheathed as a precaution, though. However, for Septimus, it was enough as he thanked her, and walked back to his place without a care.

Riser, after all that had happened, was almost sure that even while both of them were somewhat powerful, it was the Nekomata who was more dangerous of the two. The Dragon was physically strong and tough, but it was his brother who smelled like trouble. But then… who were the others?

"Rias, I understand those are your servants, and from what I have seen, I am ready to forgive them what happened here. But the rest… who are they? Those Fallen Angels and the other outstanding beauties?" His question got him various reactions, from threatening waves coming from both brothers, disgusted looks from Rias' Peerage, to blank stares given by said complimented girls. The one with raven hair even feinted puking at his words, followed by an eruption of laughter, which basically stunned Riser on the spot. He was loved by women – it was them who tried to gain his attention, not the other way around! There was, of course, Rias opposing their engagement. But that must've been because the whole thing was their parents' idea and she just wanted to rebel against the rules, no? Yet, this…

Rias, meanwhile, having an image to uphold, barely held herself back from joining Raynare in her laugh. The heir of Gremory didn't ever think she'd want to hug someone with Fallen Angel ties except for Akeno, but now she was _this_ close to walk up to the black Angel and do that for this priceless look on Riser's face. It was as if his brain couldn't process what was happening and just froze, leaving him to reboot. However, her servants weren't as successful as her. To hide her chuckles, Akeno masked it with a cup of tea, accidentally spilling some. Kiba must've suddenly got seriously sick, based on all the couching coming from him. Even always cold Koneko giggled, with a brief laugh escaping her lips, the first one since her brother entrusted the white Nekomata to Rias.

Coughing to make sure her voice was steady, and with that, bringing Riser back to reality, Rias answered as if nothing happened, "*cough* Only those two are my new servants, so I'd kindly ask you to leave other club members alone. They're either my servants' family, or..." Here, the Devil princess paused, thinking how to classify the two Fallen Angels without giving out the Hyoudous' secret, "...friends who live close by."

Listening to his fiancée and pushing aside things from before, the blond playboy erupted with a sarcastic laugh just as she finished. "Muahahaha! So you got yourself just two servants?! Here I thought you'd pose some threat if they all became your Pieces, but you want to challenge the great Riser with an incomplete set?! You think you can win with this bunch of weaklings and barbaric brutes?"

Just as the Phenex returned to his complete-dick self, Rias' good humor evaporated. Riser crossed the line he should not have by insulting her servants. They all were part of her family, and if she could stomach his character towards her after all the practice she had, her family was untouchable!

"Enough!" Raising abruptly, the Gremory let out her bottled anger and stared back at her fiancé. "Stop treating everyone around like they are worse than you! You know what?! I think exactly that! Even with fewer servants, our bonds and who they are is enough to make up for our numbers! You say I only got two new members?! Well, one of them mutated my Bishop piece while reincarnating, and the second-!"

"The second is strong enough to kick more of your servants even if they're girls!"

Listening to Rias while she so passionately defended them made Issei feel warm inside. Their King's treatment only strengthened his loyalty and resolve to help her. And, looking at Septimus, he must've thought similarly. But when she started going about what their pieces actually were, the schemer's eyes flashed with panic as if something was about to go against his plans. Without even thinking about it, Issei knew there was something he didn't want Riser to hear, and so he moved. Jumping right next to the Devils, he stopped Rias as fast as he could, trying to make it look as if he was boasting. But thinking about what he had just proclaimed, being so eager to kick girls wasn't something he should be proud of. But, on the other hand, if they were enemies, their gender didn't matter.

"For Buchou and her dream, I will fight with all I got. As an admirer and protector of breasts and female beauty, I refuse to hand her or any of Peerage members to you! And don't even think of touching one of my sisters; I dare you! I'll impale you on Tokyo Tower through your ass before you even try!" Speaking of his sisters, the pervert's tone turned low and seriously threatening, enough to even make the proud Phenex grimace at the gruesome vision. The Peerage members balked at Issei's sudden transformation, remembering the now-famous audition when Septimus hijacked the Student Council's radio and threatened anyone who wanted to get close to his sisters. At the very least, the part with Issei also being serious siscon looked like it was true. His reaction was exactly the same as Rias' brother when someone tried to get too close to her.

For Riser, that was the last straw. Enough making fun of him, insulting and not treating him seriously – now, they're even directly threatening him? He was a High-class Devil, wielder of the flames of the Immortal Bird, raising star of Rating Games, Riser Phenex! They wanted to make him angry? They were going to get exactly what they asked for! Flames erupted from his back, forming a pair of Phoenix wings, raising the temperature high enough that the carpet behind him was about to ignite. The fire also engulfed the man's clenched fists and danced on ends of his hair, making Issei take a defensive stance as he positioned himself directly between him and his King.

"You DARE to threaten ME?! I will destroy you for that! Just try to fight back! I will have you labeled as a Stray and hunted like a dog! I will chain you and treat like one, then make you watch as I make every woman in your precious Peerage mine! They will love me so much you will be kicked around by them around just to amuse me! By their own will! After that, your sis-!" As Riser went on, his flames grew larger and hotter to the point where the carpet under him turned into ashes. The situation escalated so much Grayfia was about to enter and break it up any minute.

Issei stood right before him and took most of the heat on himself so it wouldn't hurt his King behind him. Even if Septimus had some kind of plan, he had to move soon. Otherwise, Issei would attack everything with he got, consequences be damned.

"Yo, Matchstick!" The unnaturally deep voice of male Nekomata echoed, stopping Riser in the middle of his tirade, and Issei from doing something rash. From where he sat, pitch darkness and shadows rushed over the walls and the floor, swallowing the room. And in the middle of it, barely visible even with Devil's night sight except for his shining eyes, Septimus had those shadows stick to him by feeding off of his magic. "Unfortunately for you, that's not how it's gonna' play out."

Turning sharply at the new moniker, Riser literally had fire in his eyes. "'Matchstick'?! If you think-!"

"Stop, stop, STOP!" Outshouting the blond Devil, Septimus didn't let him start and get into his part. "Now's my part; you've just got your time! 'Matchstick' fits you perfectly after you were so easily snuffed out by Ray; so deal with it! Since you got here, I've thought about some nicknames for you. Those based on you being a Phenex, like 'Yakitori', sounded too easy. Although I kinda' wanted to use 'KFC Bucket'… but nah." He sidetracked for a moment, waving his hand as his voice changed to something closer to normal. Going back to his original purpose, Septimus again spoke in a deep tone. "But why won't you do what you promised to him? Because who would kill someone else over pre-fight banter?! You threw out your challenge just now, and Rias Gremory accepted! From that moment, the match was established. Insults before one are a normal thing." Backing his shadows away from around Grayfia and basically putting her in the spotlight, the male Nekomata sported a truly devilish smile. "Am I right, Grayfia-dono?"

Her presence reminded some Devils she was still there, observing and ready to take actions when deemed necessary. Grayfia didn't answer immediately. As the silence grew larger in the room, and the cat's smile growing smaller, the woman tried to understand what was on the teen's agenda and whether she should help his still-unknown cause. In the end, no matter his motivation, he was still her sister-in-law's servant, and he promised to help.

"In a way." Nodding, the silver Queen proceeded to explain, "The earlier exchange can be interpreted as acceptance of the challenge and its rules. Right now, any action taken by both parties without validation will be seen as an attempt to disturb the game. That does not include the exchange of words, but any direct violence will be met with penalties."

Riser couldn't help but grit his teeth at Grayfia's answer, having to bear this situation because of some regulations. He felt he was being played along some invisible notes, set up by this irritable cat grinning right in his face. His revenge had to wait after his inevitable win in Rating Game, as they had already agreed on it. But, if only direct actions were prohibited, then he could still give them a taste of their own medicine.

The temperature once again rose when Phenex's fiery aura started gaining pressure. "Then Riser just has to squash your little brother and every one of you during our fight. Of course, as great as Riser is, no harm will come to the women who soon will join his grand harem. Unfortunately, the same can't be said about men. Better prepare to live without an eye or an arm, _if_ you're lucky enough to survive."

As Riser kept pushing his power at them, Rias opened her mouth to order him to stop. However, before she did, she felt someone softly tap her on a shoulder. When she looked back, she saw Issei doing a 'hush' sign and pointing at Septimus. His message was clear: to sit back and observe without getting involved. While her Pawn proceeded to calm down the rest of her servants, Rias looked closer at his brother. Surrounded with shadows which were pushed around by Phenex's flames, the Nekomata sat there with his head hanging low and hair covering his face. The girls who previously sat on the same couch as him earlier now moved where the Hyoudou sisters were, leaving Septimus all alone.

"You know…" Slowly muttering his words they were heard, the teenager raised his hand with his middle finger sticking out, making the shadows stop in their retreat. Right then, without any warning, they scattered back to their master, drowning him in darkness and creating a black silhouette. "Instead of talking, just show us what you got on the field."

Seeing as the light of his flames had seemingly pushed away most of the darkness, Riser mocked arrogantly. The last step he needed to take for asserting his domination as the strongest Devil here, excluding Lady Grayfia, was to destroy the remnants of those shadows. Directing all of his power at the black spot in the room, he was ready for the desperate pleads of Rias to spare her servant and a perfect excuse for Lucifer Queen. After all, how could he be sure this Bishop wasn't getting ready to attack him with such suspicious behavior? He already planned to be generous enough to withdraw one of his own Bishops when this boy would be rendered unable to fight…

"Heh… Hahaha… HAHAHAHAAH!"

The Phenex's confidence crumbled just after finishing his thoughts. The boy he wanted to humiliate, instead of desperately fighting against his flames and losing, threw his head back and laughed maniacally. The black surface covering Septimus' body slightly changed. Now, where his eyes should be, two orange lights appeared. Raising in the air with his arms stretched out left and right, the black-and-white-haired Hyoudou stuffed his hands in flames.

A loud hiss echoed through the silence which came after his crazy laughter stopped. Everyone could see the fire die out wherever the darkness connected. "Is that all you've got? Then this fight will be much easier than I initially thought. Go and train yourself before the fight! Otherwise, I promise you we will wipe all your team without any casualties."

With his plan backfiring, Riser dispersed his magic, not wanting to lose any more face. Grabbing Karlamine on his way back to his Peerage, the Phenex hurried, putting up a front. "You've got ten days before the fight! Use them well to make yourselves worthy of being defeated by the great Riser!" In the last few minutes, his little sister already took care of his defeated Pawn. The whole Peerage was engulfed in flames and disappeared in the same manner they entered.

Standing for a moment in silence, Issei was first to wake up. Dusting off his blazer, the Hyoudou looked up at his still levitating brother. "You're hungry for attention as always, ain't you?"

"'Hungry for attention'?" Turning his head down, the Dragon's brown eyes and the Nekomata's fiery lights crossed. After a second of silence, suddenly, Septimus made all shadows around him vanish and gracefully landed with his tails' tips, twitching playfully. "Please, I'm a fucking diva! I bet all our lovely Matchstick remembers now about this Peerage, except for Senpai, is me standing in the spotlight! Without fake humbleness, I have to say my performance was great, taking into account how little time I had to come with something resembling a plan. But you've played your part splendidly! C'mon, High Five!" Septimus happily stuck out his hand. However, when Issei slapped it, a sharp pain struck feline mage, causing him to scream. "Shit, that hurts!"

The tension from the power struggle with Riser seemed to leave everyone. Rias, Akeno, and Grayfia whispered about something between themselves. Other club members did the same in different groups. At Septimus' shout, Kiba walked up to them, concerned about his colleague. "What happened, Sep-kun? Are you hurt?"

Watching for his hands not to touch anything, Septimus raised them so they could see burnt marks. "Well, of course. I've put my hands in Phoenix Fire. That's serious stuff; it burned me even through the barrier I've set up. I couldn't show anything when I was bullshitting to Matchstick, but now it stings! Mira, can you take care of this?" Throwing a pleading look at his sister, he ran to her for help.

"*sigh* You always do things like that, and then go to me for help right after. Same as our whole family, you never seem to think of your safety." The always shy and quiet Mira now showed her serious side when it came to health. Already used to this, the nun tiredly nodded and waved at her brother to come closer. "Listen, you shouldn't do things like that. I know you think it's the best way, but you should put more weight into protecting yourself. Besides..." While working on his hand, Mirana served the Nekoshou a full lecture about how he should take care of himself. Those from the Hyoudou household or close to them for a long time knew the lectures she learned from her mother all too well.

While Septimus was being chewed out, the whispering trio came to an agreement. As the main perpetrator was already taken by someone else, obviously their attention was focused on his accomplice. Surrounding Issei, three Devils wanted answers, quickly. Grayfia, having the most distinct image of the situation, spoke first. "Now that Phenex's son has left, what actually happened? It's clear you two are in this together, so please explain everything."

Having three beautiful women around him for sure was nice. At first, his eyes rushed over their bountiful bosoms, before coming back from his land of fantasy and reminding himself now was not the time. Completely serious, Issei answered their stares with a shrug. "I don't know the details, only that Sep planned something. Or, at least, had _part_ of the plan ready and needed my help. Based on my experience, I can say even if he thinks up something on the spot, mostly it's good… or results in explosions, but I think that's our family trait there."

"So… Ise-kun is not curious about what exactly he helped with?" Akeno hesitantly asked, not sure if she understood.

"Of course I am curious what his twisted mind cooked up," the brunet shook his head, "But the thing with Sep, as you must already have noticed, is that he can't keep quiet. Even without anyone asking, he'll start ranting about it sooner rather than later."

At that, the black Nekomata's head jolted in their direction. "It's lovely how well you know me and my beautifully 'twisted mind'! But please, no more compliments or I'll start blushing."

Septimus would probably joke more, but it was quickly shut down when Mira gripped his hands and made him meow sharply, "Nyaou!"

" _Exactly_ this kind of behavior results in your injuries. Now sit quietly until I'm finished."

"Yes, Ma'am." With his ears down, Septimus obediently sat in silence, hoping no one heard his little slip. However, the wide smiles of the female part of the room told him his otherwise. To his surprise, Izuna wasn't among them, getting ecstatic over him acting catlike, which was unusual, to say the least. Instead, she sat at her spot, once again nose deep in her magazine.

Issei was on his side with a smile of his own, seeing a rare opportunity to easily out-talk his brother. And even though he wasn't part of this little game between Ray and Sep, it always felt good to get one up over them. Especially because when those two teamed up, they could make a mental wreck of anyone. And when they pulled out all the stops, the previous annoyance in the form of Riser was child's play. "You know, Sep? For all your tough talk, you're extremely whiny, crying over a girl squeezing your hand. So, when you stopped crying, can you finally explain what your great plan is?"

Almost retorting out of reflex, Septimus stopped himself at the last moment and looked at Mira. There was no obvious reaction from the nun, but he'd let this one slide for his own safety and answered as cautiously as possible. "I can't call it a great plan yet. I've barely got a few minutes for thinking something up, so it's more of a sketch of a plan which'll need some work on it. And even that is only because I'm a genius deserving a PhD in annoying people and making crazy tactics. But before I start explaining, can I ask you something, Senpai?"

"Yes?"

"It's quite easy, but I was never interested in following Rating Games' rules closely, so I'm not sure of two things. Well, the first one isn't exactly related to them, but whatever." As Mira finished with his left hand, he quickly tried it out, and with a satisfied smile, raised two fingers. "So, how much info about me and Issei exactly circulates in the Underworld? After Grayfia-dono and the Devil Torch's reactions, I have some assumption, but could you clarify, please?"

"I think 'Devil Torch' breaks copyright laws. Lawyers could give you some problems." From her place, Elaine interjected without care.

"Who cares, they both match. Pun intended."

During siblings' short exchange, Rias reminisced back to the last few weeks after both Hyoudous joined her. In such a short time, many events happened, with having myths of the Governor-General and the head of Nordic pantheon crushed as the most memorable. Because of all of those things, there was no time to introduce new servants to her parents, much less to anyone else in the Underworld. "There shouldn't be much. I only talked about you with Nii-sama after that incident when you two introduced yourselves. Beside him, I think only Sona and her sister know."

Nodding, Septimus turned towards the silverette. "Grayfia-dono, do you know anything else? I'm most interested in whether anyone knows about our specific Pieces."

The last part interested everyone because it was an obvious clue to what their crafty friend came up with. Unfortunately, even with that, no one had the faintest idea what it was, so all they could do was wait for more explanations.

"Lucifer-sama was especially pleased these days and told everyone who wanted to listen to how his precious little sister recruited strong servants for herself. However, he omitted any precise information about them, even before those who especially should know." Even though she spoke respectfully, the little tones leaking here and there spoke clearly that Grayfia was still angry with her husband.

"Great!" Teenager's smiled, and for a second stared at his hand, deciding which finger to hide, and in the end reluctantly hiding the middle one. "Alright, a second question! Do the rules of Rating Games say anything you need to announce your pieces or present them in any way before or during the fight?"

"It's done. Please, next time, don't do something as dangerous as putting your hands in the fire. You're not Ise." Cutting in Septimus' question, Mira released his hand. After giving her part of the lecture, she was back to her lovely self with a warm homely smile, impossible to defend.

Rias, Akeno and Grayfia looked at each other, still clueless what those questions led to and how to precisely answer the last one. The rest of the room looked just as clueless, except for Elaine, who had this Sherlock Holmes-like look, but she only watched in silence.

"There is no ceremony before the Game, or any introduction, nor official information gave out about team members. However, most records of previous Games are publicly available and are common source entertainment, which makes most players publicly known." It was again Grayfia's turn to answer, as she was the only one in the room with actual experience in Rating Games. "Also, fighters are called by their respective pieces when their retirement is announced."

"Perfect, thank you! That means I didn't burn my hands for nothing. That'd be a shame." His tone was light and his tails swayed happily.

"Sep-kun, I'm not sure if you know, but Riser-sama is very strong. You've challenged and even insulted him. Are you sure you can defeat him?" Akeno voiced her concern for a fellow member. She wasn't that much scared, as judging by his acting, their Bishop had to be fairly sure in his chances in a fight, but the Phenex family was one of the most influential among Devils. They could get their revenge on him later when and where the Gremory family couldn't protect him. Devils' lifespan stretched for thousands of years if they weren't killed, and their memories stayed even longer.

"Huh?" Tilting his head, Septimus was honestly surprised. "Of course I know he's strong, enough for me to say he's quite impressive in our generation. In fact, in this Rating Game, I don't think I can beat him one-on-one."

"WHAT?!" In a second, most of the room exploded. The only ones who kept quiet were three Hyoudou sisters and Grayfia, but the last one did that more because of her position than any lack of concern.

"Sepi~!" Nisa screamed and rushed to her partner.

"Sep-kun, why do you say you can't win against Riser? Everyone was sure you were strong enough..." This messy situation became even messier. At this point, Rias gave up trying to crack her Bishop's plan. She even started to think that maybe in fact there was no plan, and he was just crazy like Raynare said.

"Why? Simply a matter of compatibility, that's all. I can kill the guy, but with all his regeneration and without me doing some preparations beforehand, my chances of beating him and keeping him alive are slim. He's just the kind of opponent who's problematic for someone with my fighting style to keep alive. And killing him is the latest of last resorts." Keeping his carefree attitude, the Nekomata was more interested in watching the little Pixie flying around him and checking his state.

His words calmed the company down a little. At least, it looked like their friend wasn't going to die. But they started to grow restless, and even though Issei said Septimus would explain everything by himself, he could do it faster.

As all of this explaining led to more questions, it tired her and she already wanted to be done with it, so the Gremory asked the most important question. "Alright, so what exactly is your plan to defeat Riser?"

"Him!" Throwing his arms left and slightly bending his knees, Septimus pointed at Issei. "As Mira said, I'm not Issei. But I don't need to when we have the original whose abilities are great against Matchstick. That's why I took a little gamble for our star to shine later." Stuck in his pose and saying it all with the proud tone, the black Hyoudou must've waited for applause or something. When, after a half minute, the stares directed at him were only more puzzled, he dropped his arms. "*sigh* Alright, I'm explaining it in detail, so follow me. Flame Boy is who he is, so we can't kill. And even though he's an arrogant dick, I don't think he deserves to be killed for it."

"*cough* You're an asshole, so it's natural. *cough*" Raynare faking a cough jumped into his speech. She was quickly hushed by Issei to let Septimus finish it faster.

"Yes, thank you, Ray, for your lovely comment. We can't kill Phenex, but we need to beat him for Senpai Red and because he deserves a beating for being a dick. My first idea was to rush it with Ise and some smuggled Exorcist weapons, put you all on defense to not be accidentally outed. But then he went and said some mean things, tried to hit on Ela, Izu, and Mira, so that's not enough. Everyone follows?" Septimus walked around during his talk, looking at his listeners. After making sure everyone understood, he continued, "We're gonna humiliate him by making our Peerage debut a grand and overwhelming victory! For both plans, Issei will play a key role, and here comes my gamble. Everyone's favorite… or second, if you like Koneko-chan more, Nekoshou – read: me – had to draw as much attention as possible. Why? For them to think of Issei how I wanted them to think. Anyone got exactly what?" Stopping again, he clearly waited for their answers.

Everyone, except the mentioned loli, looked for a solution, while Koneko hesitated if she should argue with being called by her race and make this show longer. Following his hunch, Kiba was the first one to raise his hand. "You wanted to hide Ise-kun's true strength?"

"Close, but not on point. Someone else?"

Going over everything which happened and was said, with most of it being orchestrated by her mischievous Bishop, Rias felt like she was one step from the right answer. Issei acting excessively at Riser's Pawn attack… words used by both of them… the moment when Issei stopped her from speaking… and Septimus' questions. The clues were left all around, and all she had to do was connect the dots.

"Using great physical force… 'Muscle-headed'… 'Towering'… And that question whether pieces had to be announced before the fight... Don't tell me…! You want them to think Ise is a Rook?!" Shouting out the last part, Rias unconsciously rose from her seat.

"YES, EXACTLY! Ten points for Gryffindor!" Septimus jumped with joy the Gremory solved his little riddle and created a rain of confetti. "I literally put myself on fire for this bluff, and that's the reason I wanted to know those things. Imagine if all of it was for naught because of one rule or someone bragging. And with that, we will use Senpai's inexperience to our advantage, which makes it even funnier!"

"With a good lawyer, the Phenex Clan could cause some trouble because of your choice of tactics." Again came flat comment from Elaine.

"Like I care about lawyers. Rules are made to be circumvented without breaking them. If Grayfia-dono sees no issues, then we're good." The male Nekomata glanced at the mentioned Devil for confirmation. Grayfia, since she finally knew his plan to fight Riser, searched her memory for any precedent of this kind, but she couldn't find anything. However, as the dark-haired Hyoudou said, there also was no rule banning such tactics. As she gave them an affirmative nod, the trickster turned back to his sister with a thumbs-up. "See? Peachy."

"Kukuku..." With Septimus and his shenanigans taking the spotlight, everyone seemingly forgot about Issei. One could argue his brother's plan was great enough to leave public shocked (and others would laugh at it), but their eyes were quickly glued to the Dragon. Chuckling lowly with his long fangs showing, little fires danced between semi-transformed claws and malicious red aura oozed down – an image completely different from how he normally was. "So you want to give that guy all to me? Ain't that generous of ya'. I was sure you'd take a piece of him for how he eyed the girls."

"Oh, please. I know how to share, and I'll be satisfied with my ideas being the weapons which cut off his wings." Septimus' grin got a predatory feel when he flashed his teeth at the half-breed's words. "Besides, I can't be greedy. I saw you were seconds from tearing him apart if I didn't jump in his rant about our cute sisters. And I know leaving him in your care will be worth it. Kukuku..." To rest of the club, the sight of both brothers joining into their shady chuckling looked more like a pair of villains cooking up a scheme than someone fighting for a girl's dream.

"Siscons," Raynare commented, while the Hyoudou sisters looked like they were already used to their behavior. The Devils in the room, as it was their first time, just stared at their two friends turning into plotting monsters of vengeance. Their eyes unanimously turned at their Queen, seeing the resemblance to her habits on the battlefield.

As for Akeno, her seductive lips slowly turned into a dangerous smirk. Issei and Septimus' mood started to get at her and wake her sadistic side. The black beauty had enough reasons to want to 'play' with the Phenex, counting all the times she stopped herself from spitting into his tea, more out of respect to the drink than the man it was for. "Kuku..."

Hearing her best friend giggle, Rias knew she had to do something before her club turned into a den of black hats… and her servants' chuckle into a full chortle, making them look like bad guys in those old movies her father loved. She hated the idea because it would, by default, make Riser the hero.

"Boys." Putting a hand on Akeno's arm to calm her, the redhead called her two servants back on earth, "Now we know what's your goal and you both can't wait for a fight, it's time to plan our next steps. Riser's set up our game in 10 days, and I think we could use this to train ourselves before."

Quickly losing his aura at Rias' words, Issei agreed with the princess. "Great idea, Buchou. And I know _just_ the place which would hide us from curious eyes and has great equipment for training. Ela, Sep," the brown-eyed teen called out two of his siblings, "Do you think we could use the Sandbox?"

"You want to use that place?" Showing curiosity for the first time, the blonde with pink ends quickly typed something on the holographic keyboard appearing before her. "It looks like right now most of the facility is empty, except for stationary personnel and a few agents training there. How about you, Sep?"

Just like Issei, Septimus had already switched back to his merry attitude. At the Half-Devil's and Half-Dragon's questions, he scratched his chin. "Well, after my trip to Mexico, I hoped to stay away from sand for some time… but sure, why not. We won't raise the members' individual strengths much in such a short time, but we can raise the level of our teamwork and think of some strategies. Sandbox seems perfect for that. And security is more than enough with HIS level of paranoia, to be sure Matchstick won't get any info on us. I'm in."

"Great!" Brimming with enthusiasm, Issei turned back to his King. "Buchou, may I suggest a great place for us, far from prying eyes?"

Honestly, Rias had already a place in mind for their training when she proposed it. Since she loved Japan and her parents had enough funds to grant their lovely daughter's requests most of the time when she wanted something, she got it. The marriage with Riser was one of the few exceptions from that. But when one time she hinted she'd love to spend her vacation in Japan, not much later, she was told her father bought a mansion in a remote region of that country. The princess thought it would be perfect for their session, while also allowing them to enjoy nice scenery between practice. However, seeing her Pawn's energy, Rias decided to hold her idea.

"Alright. I wanted to take us to a place my family owns, but if you have a better idea, then go on."

"I think so – not to say anything bad about your place." Issei smiled excitedly, proceeding to explain. "What we just discussed, 'The Sandbox', is one of the Grigori bases here on Earth, focused on training and technology development, although rarely used for the latter one lately. It was mostly used by us Sins, so there won't be any problem with using it. The security and equipment there are topnotch. I can hardly think of any better place."

A little nostalgic part of him wanted to go there, just to go back where he and his siblings played as kids… if one could count running crazy simulations, learning new, mostly destructive moves, and then trying them in fights between themselves as 'playing', that was. They sure had much fun with it, though.

"I see…" His offer indeed sounded nice, but hearing of 'Grigori' rung some alarms for Rias. "Grayfia, do you think going there could possibly cause us any problems?"

The silverette thought in silence, not even sure when she turned from just a mediator to a local Rating Games expert asked on how to bend the rules. She didn't mind since she wanted her sister-in-law to win, but the last issue could indeed be problematic. "Maybe. Even if it shouldn't disqualify you, there ought to be bad rumors circling after that about your relationship with Fallen Angels, Ojou-sama."

Indeed, she should try to avoid such rumors. For a Clan heiress, her contacts with Fallen Angels lately have been much above the norm – meeting their eccentric leader was one. But she would never admit that monstrous, merciless, black-winged genius of warfare – of whom parents scared baby Devils with – showed up as a games lover, casually freeloading on the Hyoudou family. But even without counting him, she recruited two new servants who – even if they weren't exactly part of it – had close ties to the Grigori, had a skirmish with Grigori members, helped in killing some rouge ones and saving 'good' agents, and then she let them join her school and club. There were an awful lot of Fallen Angels in her life…

"Right… It'll hit that blond jackass more if we beat him without using any outsiders..." Septimus muttered to himself. On the bare minimum to win, he was almost sure, around 90. He and Issei after a week of preparations were enough, with the rest acting as bait. But his petty, vindictive, sadistic, brotherly and a few other sides wouldn't allow him to beat Phenex in any other way other than an absolute victory to devastate his pride. But it was easier said than done to plan something like that. How to exactly hit that bastard, to make him hurt the most?

"Beating him without losing anyone would be hard for that guy, that's what you think?" The blonde Pixie surfaced from his hair, reading his train of thoughts, whispered slowly. "But beating an opponent with the overwhelming power of a single fighter is exactly his style. Now, think how our birdie would feel if his defeat was a team effort..."

Septimus looked more and more impressed as he listened and mulled over his little partner suggestion. "…you little genius" As the rest of the room debated whether the risk of rumors was worth the equipment, the black Bishop clapped loudly, getting their attention. "Let's roll with it! We will defeat Riser with the power of friendship, harmony, love, and incredible violence!"

"Copyrights," Elaine spoke flatly, taking a sip of a tea.

"I don't care!" Septimus immediately answered, snapping his fingers at her, as he was just getting started. "We'll use this time to train, as Chief R said, then smash his whole team and his full of air ass, without anyone retiring! If you don't want Angels training you, then the Hyoudous will do it! Dread it, prepare for it, for we'll take you on a road trip to Hell's Training Camp!" He finished with his fist raised dramatically.

"Road-trip! I want McDonald's!" Izuna jumped up, finally leaving her book. The young werewolf jumped, brimming with energy at the thought of a family visit to fast food.

As the youngest Hyoudou swayed her head happily while mumbling something, with the only understandable word being 'burger', Rias closely observed her Bishop. 'Chief R' was undoubtedly another nickname for her, but did she really wanted to follow their plan? The joint training was her idea, and with only the Hyoudous training them, rumors weren't a problem. Also, offhandedly, she'd get to see the full scope of their powers, which she knew next to nothing of. And with that, everything would be perfect, if not for the fact she felt that since they showed up, Issei and Septimus were slowly expanding their roles and influence in her Peerage. Maybe she was just being paranoid based on Devils' politics, where almost everyone tried to stab others in the back and climb higher. There was no sign of such a thing in her servants. And honestly, she really liked them as a part of her family and wanted them to be who she thought they were. With all that, she could only trust them… and hope they trusted her too.

"Alright. In that case, we'll be in your care. I'll start arranging for the club members to be excused from school for the next two weeks as a club activity. Can we move out tomorrow morning?" As she spoke, Rias took out her phone and already sent a message to Sona, telling her the details. She'd send official application later, but with that, her fellow heiress could already start working on it.

"Sure, no problem," Septimus answered.

Meanwhile, a very pleased Raynare stood up and stretched. "Great. You go on your training trip, while I and Mittelt will relax on our little vacations. Maybe we'll even pay you a visit to cheer on you."

"Ehhh?" Septimus stared at her like on an idiot spewing nonsense. "It's obvious you two are coming with us, you cretin. My reputation can't let my current slave – or someone I want to trade for my slave – to be weak. And damn, you ARE weak!"

"You're looking for a fight or what, asshole?!"

As his brother and childhood friend were getting their quarrel rolling, Issei sat next to the younger Fallen, who silently stared in her cup. "If you feel uncomfortable with us, just tell me. I want us to work together since Azazel put you under my care, but I won't force you."

At his words, the little blonde instantly blushed and whipped, reading to shout out of reflex, but choked on her words. "You..! You, you, you..." Mittelt jammed for a second, before taking a series of deep breaths. With vocabulary back and blush partly gone, the girl looked at him. "You know we were sent as a punishment, right? No one would think weird about it if you gave me all the weird chores you don't want to do… And besides, I'm the only one here who completely sticks out, so, naturally, I'll be alone. Everyone here is either part of your family, or a Devil, or your familiar. Ever Raynare, who should be in a situation like me, has known you for years."

The small goth lolita turned her eyes down, knowing everything she said was the truth. Surely, those Devils here had to hide their disgust for Fallen Angels, especially that pure-blooded princess, and it wasn't like she blamed them for that – she also preferred to be back with her own race. But as she thought over how most of the room residents had to put up fake facades with her, the Dragon Hybrid's warm hand carefully started patting her head. "Now, now, so you just want to make friends here, right? Don't worry, I'll help you with that. You can count on me, Mittelt."

Staring at his earnest smile and listening to his words, Mittelt again flushed in red. "Did you listen to what I just said?! S-Stop patting my head and keep your hands to yourself!" She mercilessly silenced that traitorous little voice inside her head, whispering his patting wasn't bad at all, and she didn't actually want it to stop.

Watching the room silently, Grayfia fondly remembered how she was at that age before her face noticeably darkened. Her time full of mischief and playing with friends was cut short because of the War, which was also part of why she worked with other representatives to tie the three races closely, so something like that to never happen again. Leaving her sister-in-law and her friends, the Queen silently teleported to deal with official matters regarding the upcoming duel. And when she's finished with it and be finally be off the clock, she'll give her husband his deserved scolding and thoroughly ask him if he forgot to tell her other things she should know.

* * *

 _ **X-MAS 2 OMAKE!**_

As Issei would answer to whoever asked, the last hours were _horrible_! Flying around the whole world in the sleigh at supersonic speed with Septimus cursing behind him over the machinery was cold, dangerous, and mentally tiring. It had that awful mixture of being monotonous in most parts of the flight, but if he lost focus in a wrong moment they could quite spectacularly die. Like when they crossed the Himalayas and he almost crashed them in a mountain. Or when he wanted to lower the altitude and the country they were currently over caught them on the radar, proceeding to shot SAMs and sending fighter aircraft after them. Fortunately, Septimus quickly fixed their time-bending machine again, so there wasn't much problem with escaping them.

And now finally they were back, having delivered presents to everyone on the globe. Still in their own Santa costumes, both Hyoudous tiredly staggered past the entrance, welcomed back with dark hall and everyone most likely sleeping. "We did it. We saved Christmas. Let's never do this again." Barely having the energy to walk, Issei tried to sound at least positive.

"Amen. I want nothing else than just crawl under my sheets and sleep until spring." Lazily shaking off snow from his tails, Septimus stopped and leaned against the nearby wall. "How's Santa Clause doing?!" He asked when Issei walked to the room where they left Father Christmas sleeping.

"..." Half-Dragon stood in the doors for a while, without saying anything. "I think you should see this."

Standing up with a grunt, Nekomata did as asked. "What the..."

The first noticeable thing in the room was the obvious lack of red-clothed old man there. Where he earlier laid were now two presents and a letter on the table next to them.

"What are you waiting for, read it." Septimus rushed his brother.

"Yeah, yeah, give me a second..." Issei just waved dismissively as he picked up the message and cleared his throat.

" _Dear Issei and Sep,  
First of all, I want to congratulate you on your hard work. As someone who does it every year, I know exactly what it takes and its challenges. I only hope that you've brought my sleigh back in one piece.  
I also have to confess something to you. I wasn't exactly unconscious and in all honesty, I could get up and do the job myself. However, a vision of sleeping off all those Christmas and letting someone else do the delivery for me was too tempting. And with that I have to congratulate you for one more thing, that is to be the only Devils to tempt Santa Clause. But I have to ask you to not boast too much about it, it'll ruin my reputation.  
As thanks for your help, I give you two special presents. I'm sure you'll love them after you calm down, so please, don't blow them up while you're angry at my little trick. You can also keep your Santa uniforms that you looked so lovely in. And as the last thing, I grant you two titles of Honorary Santas.  
_

 _Happy Holidays from Santa Clause._

 _PS. To let you enjoy Christmas with your family and friends, I've turned back time just before you've met me._ "

"..." Both brothers stared at the piece of paper in complete silence, until...

"Let's kill him. Issei, next year we're killing that fat bastard." Septimus spoke with a dead-serious tone. "We'll trap him, then get him out of his red outfit and~"

"Nope." Issei deadpanned. "No, Нет, nein, non, não. I'm not taking part in this, and you too shouldn't." At that moment the clock struck midnight, making it 25th of December. "Merry Christmas."

* * *

 **Know your Sin: Mirana Shatarova-Hyoudou**

 **Race:** Human

 **Sin designation:** Envy

 **Appearance:** Long auburn hair, gray eyes, toned body with professional swimmer's build, B89 measures, 169 height. Mostly wears black nun clothes or some variation of it.

 **Powers and abilities:** Deep knowledge and affinity with healing and protective magic; empathy; physical strength and endurance highly above most human and some of Supernatural races; expert in alchemy; high skill in spear-fighting and unarmed techniques; artificial Sacred Gear **_'Infinite Orchestra'_** allowing her sound manipulation, creation of solid-sound objects and many others

 **Likes:** Her family, quiet evening spent together with her siblings, music, various kinds of sport

 **Dislikes:** Recklessness, sad stories, horrors, unhealthy food, violence

 **Short backstory:** When Azazel's plan for bringing races closer was accepted by Three Factions, Angels appointed for her to be adopted by Hyoudous from one of Russian orphanages. She doesn't remember any other family than them and was immediately accepted by her new parents with love and affection. Her new siblings quickly followed the suit, showering her with attention and protection. She quickly assumed the position of mediator when her sibling argued, keeping them all together with a healing smile and caress.

* * *

 **AN: And the longest chapter till now finished, sending our party to an unknown location to train. Anyone can guess where they'll go? I have something prepared for the first person to have it right. In the basic version, it's a virtual pat on the back and shoutout, but we can negotiate.**

 **Now, as Christmas are coming, this story hit its milestone with finally having both favs and follows in 3 digits and because I was kinda slow with updates (thank you real life, work, and gacha games for not leaving me with much time) I brought you two bonus things. Continuation of last year xmas omake and another KyS (that's some really bad looking acronym) file. Unfortunately, for more chapters you'll have to wait probably longer than even my long break, for this and my second stories. My laptop where I had my notes, files, and half-done for Dragon of Great War, died. And I've also lost my backups too. Thankfully I've finished and dropped this chapter on the site.**

 **Leave a mark you've been here with fav, follow and your review.**


End file.
